The Curse of Being Me
by L J Clark
Summary: What if Eric remembered his time with Sookie? What if Sookie couldn't forget the horrors of her past? What if she couldn't live with the pain? Would Eric be in time to save her? Would their relationship pull them both through, or be their destruction in this world of constant danger? Set roughly after Rhodes but before From Dead to Worse. AU- Warning adult content including cutting
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of Being Me

Summary: What if Eric remembered his time with Sookie? What if Sookie couldn't forget the horrors of her past? What if she couldn't live with the pain? Would Eric be in time to save her? Would their relationship pull them both through, or be their destruction in this world of constant danger? Set roughly after Rhodes but before From Dead to Worse, however I may mix up the order a bit and change things around. AU.

AN: Charlaine Harris takes full copyright for the Southern Vampire Mysteries, including the wonderful Eric Northman. Damn! I just can't resist playing with her wonderful creations.

The Curse of being Me

Chapter 1- Memories and Regret.

She had stood staring at him in shock. It had been such a simple thing, nothing out of the ordinary at all. She had merely asked him if he wanted a donor. The next thing she knew, he was on his knees in the middle of his office. His hands pressed to his head and a soft moan falling from his lips, as if he were in pain.

"Master?" She had cried before dashing to his side. "What is wrong?"

Looking up with glowing eyes and blood tears streaming down his face he gasped, "I remember. Oh gods, I remember everything!" His face was torn between a half smile and a grimace of outright terror.

"Master?" Pam's voice was softer now the panic had subsided, but she still remained on her knees beside him in confusion.

In a flash of vampire speed, Eric was on his feet and pacing the small room. Pam could feel the emotions tumbling around inside of him. It scared her a little, not that she would admit that to anyone. She had never seen him like this before. Abruptly, he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"Why did no one tell me?" he demanded. His fangs had snapped down and his face was angry.

"Tell you what, master?" Pam asked carefully.

He began pacing again, "That I am completely in love with her. That I was happier than I have ever been in over a thousand years of life. Why didn't you tell me what I was losing?" Again he stood and glared at her.

"What would you have had me say? I warned you not to treat her badly and you ignored me. How would you have reacted if I had told you that you felt love for a human girl?"

Eric cringed as he considered the truth to Pam's words. He knew she was right. She _had_ tried to warn him as he treated Sookie like trash. Had she told him he loved her it would have been dire.

Sinking into his wide leather chair he buried his head in his hands, "I have to get her back!" The desperation was clear, even in his whisper.

"I'll help you, Eric," Pam promised, feeling free to relax a little now.

Meanwhile, in the small town of Bon Temps, Sookie was sitting on her bedroom floor with her back against the door. The blade in her hand glinted in the low light. She ignored the hot tears as they rolled along her cheeks, instead savouring the sharp pain in her thighs. She could feel the sticky flow of blood from the two long cuts. It was a sweet relief from that other pain.

She felt oddly comforted. It had been a decade since she had last took out her penknife from the red box under her bed. She had promised Gran that she would never do this again, but tonight it had finally become too much for her.

Ever since Rhodes, Sookie had been fighting off depression. She had been plagued by the images of the victims in her mind. On top of which, she continued to hear the belittling and malicious thoughts of her neighbours. She had always tried to ignore the way people saw her. Gran had said she was better than them and they were jealous. It didn't stop it from hurting.

Every time she had to listen to the disgust and revolution she felt a little more alone. All she had ever wanted was a peaceful life where she could feel loved. Instead, she was constantly reminded that she was a freak- even her own brother wished she could be normal so he wouldn't have to be ashamed of her.

Then there was Eric. She had fought her feelings, burying them so she wouldn't have to deal with them, but she couldn't deny she loved him. No matter what had happened between them since he stayed with her, she still loved him. Sure, he scared her half to death sometimes and she dreaded what he might demand of her now he knew what she had done. She wasn't kidding herself. She knew there was never going to be anything between them, but that didn't stop her heart aching for him; nor did it stop her from mourning the gap in her life. The fact that they were now blood bonded was just a side note. He kept the bond muted, anyway, so she could rarely feel more than his energy signalling he was awake.

Sookie could hear Amelia upstairs, getting ready for bead no doubt. She didn't want to imagine what her roommate would do if she knew about her dark little problem. Sookie knew Amelia was worried about her, but she believed the lies that it was just a bad day, or not enough sleep...

As the pain began to numb into a dull ache, Sookie once again placed the blade at her thigh and began to cut. She gasped softly from the pain as blood flowed freely down her leg. She knew this would have to be the last tonight. She had done this enough times in her past to know exactly how much blood she could let fall before she passed out. She couldn't afford to risk being found like this.

The pain brought with it a short relief from all other thoughts. Sighing she dropped the knife to the floor and savoured the agony.


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 2- Declarations

"Are you working today?" Amelia turned to sit at the kitchen table, a fresh mug of coffee in her hand. Sookie was already sipping from her own mug as she nibbled a piece of toast.

"I'm on at eleven and I'm working till closing. Sam asked me to cover for Holly." Sookie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She blatantly ignored the frown Amelia was giving her.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? I can ask Trey to push back the trip."

Sookie could hear Amelia worrying about leaving her alone, but she also knew how much she had been looking forward to the weekend break with Trey.

"Don't be silly. I'll be fine, Amelia. Just go and enjoy yourself. Do you know where he's taking you, yet?" She took a small sip from her coffee as she watched the adoring look spread over her friend's face.

"No idea. He says that he wants it to be a surprise so that I can see his romantic side."

The two friends sat talking for a few more minutes as they enjoyed their breakfast. In the end, Sookie had to get up to start getting ready for her shift at Merlotte's.

"Have a wonderful tine, Amelia." Sookie said into a friendly hug.

"Take care of yourself, Sook." She pulled away to look Sookie in the eye, "I mean it! No getting beaten up or shot while I'm gone, y'hear?" She wagged her finger like a mother scolding a child. They both laughed and Sookie ran off to change into her uniform.

Despite the length of her shift it passed quickly and uneventfully. Sookie remained in a blur as she served customers with a fake smile and forced herself to pretend everything was alright to those around her. Sam asked her if she was feeling okay several times, but each time she smiled politely and lied with a simple 'fine'.

At midnight Sam told her she could go home and leave the closing of the bar to the other waitresses. She quickly gathered her purse from his office and headed out to her car, all she wanted was her warm bed. It had been a long day and she ached everywhere. Unfortunately, Eric stood pressed against her car, his face glowing slightly in the moonlight.

"Good evening, lover," he crooned with a wide grin at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" Sookie moaned with exhaustion in her voice.

"I need to speak with you. I did not wish to interrupt your work, but this is very important." One look at his unusually serious face and Sookie knew she could not put off this conversation until another day. Her heart sank. The last thing she wanted was to have to talk to Eric.

"Fine, I take it you flew here?" She asked looking around for his car. He nodded to her with a small smile. "Then meet me at my house. I'm tired and want to be home. I'll talk to you there." Bowing his head slightly in thanks, Eric pushed up into the air and was gone in a matter of minutes. "Damn vampires," Sookie cursed as she climbed in the car.

When she pulled her car at the back of her house she found the lights on and the door open. She silently cursed herself for not rescinding Eric's invitation and trudged inside. Eric was sat in the living room, his long legs stretched out from the couch to the coffee table. A steaming mug of coffee was beside him, along with a tuna sandwich.

"I thought you might be hungry," he explained as he saw her stare at the food.

"I am," she stated simply, before tromping off to wash and change.

She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, washed her face and dressed in an old set of blue pyjamas. Walking into the living room she felt a rush of anticipation over the bond but she blocked it out. She didn't want to risk Eric feeling her and she had only learnt to block the bond both ways.

"Go ahead," Eric urged as she slumped into the couch beside him. "Eat."

"What do you want, Eric?" Sookie sighed; exasperated she just wanted to go to bed.

"Last night I finally got my memories back of the time I stayed here. I do not know what caused me to remember, but since that moment I have been desperate to speak with you." Eric watched Sookie's face as he explained himself. He was hurt to see her expression never changed. She continued to nibble on the sandwich with a look of indifference. He pressed on, "I cannot begin to express to you how ashamed I am of the way I have behaved since that time. In my defence I was struggling with many emotions that had been lost to me. I am so truly sorry, Sookie. I don't know how you survived. It pains me to know that I have caused you great pain."

"Cut to the chase, Eric," Sookie snapped. "So you remember, wonderful. What do you want from me?"

Eric turned so his whole body was facing her. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Sookie. I have loved you for some time, but remembering that time..." He paused and a dreamy smile appeared on his face. "Those were the happiest moments of my existence. I want you back. I swore I would bring you to my side, Sookie. I wish to keep this promise, my love."

Calmly placing her plate down on the coffee table Sookie frowned up at Eric, "No. If you thought you could come here and sweep me off my feet you were mistaken. I refuse to put myself in a position like that again. You broke my fucking heart, Eric!" her voice rose to near screams. "And you did it while threatening me with a smile on your face." At his dejected expression and slumped shoulders her voice softened. "I don't hate you. I love you too much to hate you. Is that what you wanted? I love you, I do. But, I will not be treated like a pathetic idiot human again, I won't. I'm not stupid, _my_ Eric is gone. I know that. You are the Viking vampire sheriff of area five, Mr Badass, there is no place for me in your world...at least not one I want." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now and she was hugging her stomach to hold herself together. "I'm sorry, Eric, but it's not going to happen with us."

Eric reached out and held Sookie's hand in his. He let all his love and hurt shine through his eyes. "Why? I know I am different, is that it? What is the reason you won't give us a chance" His voice remained soft, gentle, although it was strong.

"You are different, but that's not it. I love you, all of you...I always did. But do you really think I can believe you, _you_, will be monogamous, or that you'll drink only from me? Do you think I want to be dragged into a political war where everyone looks down on me, or worse despises me?"

Eric hated that Sookie was shaking now. He brushed her tears away with the back of his hand. "I am old enough to know that when something as special as this comes along a feed and a fuck are meaningless. Not to mention, I will NEVER hurt you like that. I am not Bill, Sookie. I swear on my undead life, I will never cheat on you. I will respect you, honour you. I can protect you and I _want_ to take care of you."

Sookie felt like everything around her was spinning out of control. It was just too much; she just couldn't grasp it. He loved her? How could she believe that? She had been hurt too much. She knew without question that if Eric ever did anything close to what Bill had done it would kill her.

"Please, Eric," she begged between sobs, "Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

Eric pulled her to him in a hug. Her head was pressed to his chest and his hand stroked her hair as he held her close.

"You're so tired, dearest. Of course, I will give you some time. When may I come tomorrow?" He asked in a gentle whisper.

"I'm not working tomorrow. I'll come to Fangtasia," she offered.

"Very well, my love." He carried her to her bed and placed her under the covers. Kissing her forehead he murmured, "I look forward to tomorrow, rest," Sookie was asleep in seconds and he locked the house behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 3- Suicide

Sookie woke the following morning to a banging on her door. Wrapping a robe around her she stumbled to find Bobby Burnham at the door. She groaned. He was the last person she wanted to see and he was in an even worse mood than usual from having to wait fifteen minutes for her to open the door.

"Hello, Bobby," she smiled her crazy Sookie smile at him. He was holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse. The master ordered me to deliver these," he handed the flowers over to Sookie with a half smile. On the surface he was polite and friendly. Inside was a different matter entirely.

_Stupid fangbanging whore. What the master sees in her I'll never know. She's got a nice rack, but she's trailer trash with shit for brains. I bet she must be a good screw for the master to be so interested. Stupid, lazy bitch, leaving me on the doorstep. I look forward to the day when the master dumps her no-good-sorry-ass._

"Thank you, Bobby." Sookie's smile widened unnaturally. She watched him huff, turn and walk back to his car. He mentally insulted her the entire way.

Placing the flowers on the kitchen table, Sookie sighed to herself before slumping into her usual chair. The flowers were a large arrangement of red roses, lilies and orchids. They smelt heavenly and Sookie felt yet another tear roll along her cheek at the sight of them. She was so sick of crying!

Reaching into the arrangement, she pulled out a small cream coloured card.

My dearest,

I really do love you. I will spend the rest of

eternity worshiping you, if you let me.

Looking forward to tonight.

E xxx

Sookie felt numb.

If she were honest, she felt completely lost. She knew she loved Eric, so much it scared her sometimes, but she had dropped so low that it was difficult to breathe, darkness was all around her a she felt a crushing pain deep within her heart. She felt like there was a hole inside of her and no matter how much she tried to fill it, it consumed all the good and left her with only despair.

Sookie didn't want to be here anymore.

She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted the thoughts to stop. She just wanted to be at peace, for once in her life.

Again she saw flashes of the victims in Rhodes. Bones snapped into irregular positions, bloody puddles that used to be vampires, and the screaming. Always the screaming,

This world was so full of pain and Sookie had been cured to see it all.

"I just want the pain to stop," she whispered to herself.

Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly noon. She had a long list of things to do today, but instead she went back to bed. She slept until sunset, a dreamless sleep in which she cried and screamed until her throat was sore and her face blotchy.

It was seven thirty. The bar had just opened to the public and Eric was sat on his 'throne' watching them begin to flow in like sheep. He had a neutral expression on his face, as usual, but inside he was grinning like a fool. Thoughts of Sookie filled his mind as he remembered all they had done together and dreamed of all they _could_ do in the future.

He was slightly worried by her reaction the previous night, but her confession that she loved him put most of that concern aside. One thing he had mastered in his millennia of existence was patience. He would have her, even if he had to wait.

As the fangbangers fawned over him, pathetic creatures, he let his mind wander. He could feel the bond he shared with Sookie. It was thrumming beam of light within him. He was a little put out that he couldn't feel her _actual_ emotions anymore. It was unheard of for the human to learn to control the bond, and she had figured it out for herself. Then again, she was not _entirely _human and it was just another example of how unique she was.

Suddenly, the gates on the bond opened and Eric felt blinding pain in both arms. Behind this pain there was a swirling abyss of darkness and suffering. Instantly, he was on his feet and running from the bar. He didn't stop to speak to Pam, who was on the door and very confused by his sudden behaviour. The second he was outside he pushed up into the air. He flew faster than he ever had before, arriving in Bon Temps in record time.

What he found would haunt him for the rest of his undead life.

Sookie was lying on her bedroom floor, in a pool of her own blood. Both forearms had been cut open, all the way from wrist to elbow. The knife was lying beside her, having been discarded from the pain.

She was still breathing but her heartbeat was slow. She was unconscious and Eric knew he had little time. He was kneeling beside her and feeding her blood from his wrist before the next beat of her heart. At first she would not drink and a wave of terror washed through him. He had only just realised what he had, he couldn't to lose her. As her mouth filled with blood her natural reflexes kicked in and she started to swallow. Never before had relief felt so sweet to him.

"Thank the gods!" He gasped as he felt the muscles in her jaw working. The wound on his wrist healed, so he bit into it again and continued to feed her his blood.

After four rounds the cuts on her arms began to seal and her heartbeat became more regular. Eric sat back on his heels and bent down to lick her arms clean. Once that was done he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Running her a bath, he stripped her off and cleaned all the blood from her. She whimpered a few times as he worked, but never awoke. He ran his hands over her arms, they were now completely healed- only the faint hint of a scar remained.

Scooping her up, he dried her gently with a big fluffy towel. He placed her naked on the bed as he searched for a nightgown. A few minutes later she was tucked into bed, dressed in a floor length nightie. He rushed to the kitchen and collected all the things he would need before he began cleaning.

Not until all traces of her actions were gone did he join her in the bed; pulling her body flush with his and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Eric?" Sookie whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She was confused. She had woken snuggled in his arms but the last thing she remembered was...

Tears prang to her eyes and she turned to look up into his face. She was stunned to see that his eyes were filled with his own crimson tears.

"Why, Sookie?" He cried in a very un-Eric like fashion. "Why would you try to kill yourself? Why would you take yourself away from me? Don't you know what losing you would do to me?" She felt his grip on her tighten. .

Lowering her head to his chest, she began to sob. Eric held her tight, pressing his lips to her hair and rubbing his hands over her in a soothing gesture. "I feel so lost," she finally whispered. "I didn't want to feel like this anymore. It hurts so much, Eric." Again his arms tightened, making her feel safe and secure. She felt his lips press into her hair and it soothed something inside her slightly.

"How long have you felt like this, Sookie?"

"Since Rhodes," she confessed woodenly. "I felt so belittled and then...I can't get the screams out of my head."

"That's over a month, Sookie. I had no idea. Who else have you told?" His voice was angry and alarmed, but she knew he was just panicked.

"No one. I hate how they think of me as it is. I couldn't tell them this. Jason would flip, I...I...I used to cut as a teenager. It was how I coped with what I heard. Gran made me promise not to do that anymore...but...I just wasn't strong enough after...when...I...I," she broke down into heavy sobs then. Eric pulled her so she was cradled in his lap.

"If I had been even a couple of minutes later you would have died tonight, Sookie. I love you too much to let you do that. I'm going to take you to my house. I'm going to care for you, lover...if you wish to see it as friendship, I will respect that. This does not have to be about us, no pressure. Although, I would deeply love for you to accept me in this way, my love."

Sookie timidly pulled away to look him in the face. She could see the love he felt for her shining in his eyes, as well as flowing through their bond. It warmed her.

"I love you, Eric. I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

Eric could see how vulnerable Sookie was. She felt so afraid. "No, dearest," he reached up and kissed her cheek, before cupping it with one hand. "You will _never_ ruin my evening. You come first to me, Sookie, always. Even if you do not want me, I will always be here for you, my love."

"I do want you, Eric. It's just...I'm..." she huffed in frustration at not being able to explain.

Fortunately, Eric didn't seem to need any explanation. He kissed her lightly on the lips, "I know, my angel, I know. We'll take things slow, but I'm not going to leave your side until you're ready. Will you let me take care of you, Sookie?" He brushed some hair away from her face.

Biting her lip, Sookie nodded. "Only if you promise I won't take you away from your work. I would feel terrible if I thought I was keeping you from your job...besides, I'd go crazy if I stayed in and did nothing."

Sighing in relief, Eric smiled, "I'll make you a deal then. If you come and stay with me, I'll take care of you. If I must work, then you will help me. I told you I want to bring you to my side, Sookie. We can work though everything together. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Thank you, Eric, for loving me and understanding."

He kissed her, this time a little more deeply. "You mustn't thank me, love. I live for you now."

They held each other until Sookie once again fell asleep. Then Eric made all the necessary preparations. He flew her home in his arms and as the sun rose over the horizon, he prayed to every god he knew of that she would be well again. He would rather lose her to another and allow her to be happy, than hold her as she died inside.

**AN: Firstly, thank you so much to all of you who have left a review or added me/this story as a favourite. I cannot express how much it means to me, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**Secondly, I had intended to hold this story back until it was finished, but real life is so busy right now (and will be for a long time) that I needed the extra motivation to get it going. That said, I have written nearly eleven chapters already and I will try to edit them and post at least two a week to keep a routine going. No promises, though.**

**Finally, I am aware there will be a lot of questions about things in the plot I have changed and things that seem a little vague. Be assured that all will be clear in the end if you just stick with it. The vagueness is intentional. I swear!**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Laura xx**


	4. Chapter 4

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 4- Home coming

It was dark. Sookie realised Eric must have carried her to his 'hidey hole' as the room was certainly light tight and she could feel his cool skin beside her. Reaching around she found a lamp. Clicking it on, she caught her first look of Eric's day chamber.

It was bigger than her whole house. The bed they were lying in was a four poster bed made of the darkest oak that she had ever seen.

It was larger than a king-size and the posters were elegantly carved in a Celtic design. Red velvet curtains hung around it, tied carefully to the wood. On the far side of the room was a large mirror above an open fire place, by which there were two leather couches. The floor was wood panelling. There were bookcases all around the room, filled with old treasures and books alike. On the other side of the room were two doors. One door led into a walk-in closet that resembled a mall changing area. The other door led into a marble bathroom that would make any high end hotel proud.

Sookie got out of bed, after giving Eric a quick kiss, and headed to the bathroom. She relieved herself with a sigh. As she was washing her hands she noticed a note. The folded paper was resting against the mirror and labelled 'My Sookie'. She smiled as she reached for it with freshly dried hands.

My dearest Sookie,

The code to both this room and all my houses (keys are such a bother) is 54782693. I have no fears entrusting you with this, my love. You have already protected me when I was vulnerable, several times.

Feel free to come and go as you please. You may use any car you chose from my garage. You may explore to your heart's content. All I have is yours, as is all I am. I have nothing to hide from you.

You will find food in the kitchen and Bobby Burnham will be stopping by with a few things. Please know that I deeply regret that I am unable to be with you during the day. I hope you may find some comfort in your surroundings, along with the knowledge that I will be at your service as soon as I rise.

I love you dearly, Sookie. Never forget that to me you are everything that matters. No matter what path you choose for your life, even if I am not included, all I am (have) is yours. That can NEVER change.

I know you do not want to be a 'kept woman' and I will respect any choices you make, however I have amassed a great wealth in my long life and can think of no better way to enjoy it than to take care of the woman I love. Try to see it as purely selfish on my part, for it makes me feel slightly more worthy of your love- even though I will never be truly worthy of you, my love.

I have spoken to the shifter and (very delicately) explained the situation. He wants you to know that you may take as long as you need without fearing the loss of your job. He also wishes for you to call him, as soon as you are able- no pressure.

We have much to discuss when I rise, but until then please just relax and do whatever you must to be happy.

All my love and devotion.

E xxx

Once more the numb feeling was filling her, although there was a slight warmth at the thought of how caring Eric was being. Smiling slightly, Sookie washed up as best she could and wrapped herself in the silk robe she found hanging on the bathroom doors.

She quickly headed upstairs and to the kitchen. She had intended to get breakfast, but, despite the large selection, she couldn't bring herself to eat. Instead, she merely got herself a glass of water.

With her glass in hand, Sookie wandered into the living room, where she curled up in a ball, chin on knees, on the couch. She was impressed with the large and elegantly designed house. It was perfectly furnished and resembled the type of place you expected a rock star or famous actor to live.

Only a few minutes had passed in which Sookie tried to plough through her mental fog and contemplate all that had happened, without much success before Bobby Burnham arrived.

He let himself into the house with a code and began carting parcels inside. By the time he was done the living room was full of boxes and bags. He sat on the sofa with a huff and turned to Sookie, an envelope in hand.

"The master ordered me to bring you the essentials, there are a few clothes, cosmetics and personal items. He told me that Miss Pam will be buying you the remainder of your wardrobe later in the week." His voice was clipped and hostile. "You need this, this and this," he snapped, handing Sookie a bank card, credit card and copy of Eric's will. "You are on his accounts- he ordered they all be made joint and as they are linked you have access to everything. There is no limit on the credit card and the current account is kept at five million as it is fed by the other accounts. Should he meet his final death you will inherit eighty percent of the funds and everything else. The remaining twenty percent goes to Miss Pam. Finally, the master wishes me to tell you that I am at your service if there is anything you require during the day. Is there anything you need right now?"

_You to be polite_, Sookie thought but she didn't say anything. She was a little overwhelmed, but as this was _so_ Eric she couldn't bring herself to be that surprised. After the explanation in his letter she certainly couldn't bring herself to be upset, if anything she was touched by how much Eric trusted her.

However, the strongest emotion was a mix between anger and despair. Feeling so low she was not able to block Bobby's thoughts and they were vial.

_Stupid fangbanging whore deserves to be used and thrown away. What is the master thinking? He is going to get bored if the slut and then I'll have to correct all these changes. Look at her, ungrateful bitch sitting about in the master's robe, fucking cunt doesn't deserve him._

It went on and on. It was nothing new, really, but still it hurt her like a stab to the heart. Why did people always have to judge her? Why did they have to be so cruel?

"No," she stated flatly. She didn't have the strength to be polite. It wasn't because he didn't deserve it; it was because all her strength was being used on not breaking down in tears.

Seeming as desperate to get away from Sookie's offensive presence, Bobby nodded once and walked out.

Sookie looked down at the room full of packages and the cards in her hands. Her eye caught sight of a number on the will, ninety six million dollars. She also noticed the list of properties covered nine pages. She felt sick. Tears rolled down her cheeks in a torrent. She simply felt unworthy.

Running to the day chamber, Sookie let the cards and will fall to the coffee table. Punching in the code, she fled down the steps and let the robe drop to the floor. Jumping into the bed, she cuddled up against Eric and pressed her face to this chest. The coolness of his skin soothed her burning cheeks that were sore from crying. She sobbed herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 5- As one

When Eric rose for the evening it was to a swirling pit of misery coming over the bond. Never before had he felt such a mix of sorrow, grief and self-loathing. Carefully sitting up, he found Sookie was asleep beside him. She looked like a small kitten curled up into his side, so cute and vulnerable. Her face was blotchy- she had obviously been crying very heavily. His chest was even damp from her tears. Even from here, he could smell she had been upstairs and that Bobby had been, as instructed. He wondered what had upset her.

Moving slowly, he prepared to shower and dress for the night ahead, but Sookie's hand tightened.

"Please," she begged in a timid voice. "Stay, just a moment longer." The soft wounded sound, much like a child, made his protective instincts kick up into high gear. His arms wrapped around her tightly in response.

"What upset you so much, dearest? You were meant to be relaxing and making yourself happy. Did you not like the clothes, or...is it being put on my accounts?" Eric was careful to keep his voice soft and gentle.

Sookie didn't move but instead kept her face pressed into his chest as she answered. "No, Eric. Thank you for all of that. You really don't need to but I won't fight you on it. I am grateful that you love me enough to want to take care of me- I haven't had much of that in my life."

"Then what is it? did Bobby miss something that you need?" The question was innocent enough, but Sookie flinched ever so slightly at the name. A human probably would not have ever noticed, but to Eric's vampire senses it was like a scream of acknowledgement. "What did he do?" Eric's tone had turned cold, lethal. His arms held Sookie protectively as he heard her heart start to race.

"Nothing," Sookie gasped frantically.

"I can tell you are lying, dear one. It will be much easier for me to find out from you than if I have to ask him." His tone had softened as he spoke to her, but she could feel the rage flowing over their bond.

Sookie tried to sit up, but Eric's arms held her down. "Really, Eric, he hasn't _done_ anything. It was just what he was thinking. No one deserves to be corrected for their thoughts."

Eric brushed a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "I see. _What_ was he thinking?" There was a heavy silence.

Eventually, Sookie realised that Eric was going to find out. Like a dog with a bone, there was just no way he would let this go. Resigned, she sighed.

"He thinks I am a stupid fangbanging whore who must be a good screw to get you interested. He looks forward to the day you get bored of me, so he can watch my money grabbing, lazy ass be dumped like the trash that I am. He thinks I am worthless and unworthy of you. He hates me."

Sookie cringed as she felt Eric's anger turn to absolute fury. He sat up, pulling her into his lap where he cradled her face gently in his hands.

"Sookie, I know you believe people are entitled to their thoughts, but I will be dealing with this. Firstly, as I have already told you, any home I have is also yours. You should not have to listen to such disrespect anywhere, but certainly not in your home. I will not stand for it.

"Secondly, his lack of perception shows how poor a judge of character he is. If he cannot see how special you are, how well is he judging the business deals on my behalf?"

A tear rolled down Sookie's cheek. This was what she had been afraid of. "But he's good at his job. You know that he is! He's been working for you a long time, Eric, you can't protect me from what people think, I've been hearing it my whole life,"

Eric wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Which is why you can't see yourself clearly and why you almost died last night. I know I can't stop it, but I _will_ make people at least _treat_ you with respect and you will be comfortable in your house." Leaning forward he kissed her lightly, "I won't physically harm him,"

"NO!" She interrupted, "Eric, please, "Her tears were falling harder now and Eric could feel a surge of guilt mixed with self hate over the bond.

He cuddled her into his arms and kissed along the column of her neck. "Okay, dearest. I will simply tell him to respect you and control his thoughts. I will do nothing more, I promise." He hated relenting, but it wasn't worth hurting her further.

Pressing her hands to his chest, Sookie pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Thank you," she pushed herself forward and kissed him deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he returned the kiss passionately. "Thank you, Eric, for everything you have done for me." She continued, kissing him to punctuate each point, "for loving me, caring for me, providing for me, protecting me. I love you."

"Sookie?"Eric pulled away to look down at her. She could see the hunger and love in his bright blue eyes. His fangs were down- he wanted her desperately.

"I love you, Eric. I want you. I know we need to go to the bar and we have a lot to talk about, but...please make me feel something good. I don't want to hurt anymore." The fragile way she spoke to him only served to strengthen his need to protect her, to posses her.

"You are sure? I want you, Sookie, but there is no pressure, I can wait." The fact that he was putting her needs first only made Sookie love him even more.

Once again, Sookie pressed her lips to his for a deep searing kiss. Her tongue flicked around his fangs, causing him to groan deep in his throat. Eric pressed her down into the bed, simultaneously stripping her out of her nightie. His mouth latched onto her breast hungrily, but he was careful not to pierce her with his fangs.

Sookie moaned at the contact, her head thrashing from side to side as her hips bucked- desperate for his touch, too. Eric's hands wandered down to her core and quickly began to tease her nub. One hand was strategically placed on her stomach to control her movements.

"Oh God," Sookie gasped as Eric's mouth moved over to her other nipple. His tongue laved at her like a starved animal. Sookie's hands dug into his back as she clung on for dear life. "Please," she panted, "I want to feel you, Eric."

Eric looked deep into her eyes, seeing need and devotion reflected back at him. Sookie took his shaft and stroked, causing him to growl lightly. After a few teasing strokes she lined him up and kissed his chest- where his heart used to beat.

Eric pushed inside her in one forceful thrust. They moaned in harmony at the feeling. Sookie had never felt so complete and connected, while Eric had never felt so powerful before. As he began to thrust in and out they became wild with pleasure and need. Always maintaining eye contact, they developed a rhythm that quickly found them both screaming in competition. Coming harder than he ever had before, Eric bit into her neck and drank deep, licking the wound closed when he was done.

"So right, so good," Eric chanted. "You are my home."

"I love you," Sookie gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Eric's mouth found hers for a toe curling kiss.

It was with great reluctance that Eric pulled out and moved to Sookie's side, so as not to crush her. She groaned at the loss, but was placated when he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms lightly around her. They lay like that, snuggled together, for several minutes in silence.

"That was so much better than I remembered," Eric admitted with a wide grin and awe in his voice. "You really are the best."

"You're pretty wonderful yourself, Eric." Sookie tilted her head up, she had tears in her eyes. Only the serene feelings flowing over the bond enabled Eric to stay calm to the sight of them. "You make me feel so good, Eric. I feel safe and loved when I'm in your arms."

Leaning down Eric breathed in her scent as he kissed her head. "That's because you are, my love."

They would have happily stayed in each other's arms all night. Neither wanted to part, but Eric's phone began to ring incessantly.

"It's Pam," he told her as he picked up the annoying device from the bedside table and answered it with a simple 'speak'. Sookie waited patiently.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as he ended the call and put the phone back in its former position.

"Everything's fine, Sookie. Pam just wanted to gossip and find out when we will be at the bar."

"We really should get going," Sookie said unhappily, glancing at the time on the alarm clock.

Eric held Sookie firmly to keep her from moving. At the look on her face he laughed and kissed her nose. "Not yet, lover. We need to discuss a few things." Sookie cocked her eyebrows at that.

"What?" She huffed petulantly. Eric didn't miss the small trace of fear he could feel from her over their bond.

"You need to know what I want and what I expect. I _want_ for you to live here, with me, permanently. I want us to have a real relationship and when it is legal I want to marry you, in both our worlds. I know you will always work and I will support that, whatever job that may be. However, I _expect_ you to take your time. There is no pressure. I want you to be happy and, so, you can stay as long as you want...leave whenever you want. No matter what happens with us, you must know that my accounts and will shall not change, also, I will always be faithful both in body and blood. I want to no other, Sookie."

Sookie closed her eyes and tried to slow her heart. She felt panicked at his words, but she knew what she wanted. He had made it all easy for her. Eric turned on his side, propping himself up in an elbow to look down at his bonded. Her eyes were still closed and she was as still as a statue. Her heartbeat was getting faster- he had never felt so nervous before. Eventually, she sat up and turned to face him. Her eyes were filled with love and he relaxed.

Reaching out to cup his cheek, Sookie spoke with a clear and sure voice. "I want to move in, Eric. I can't promise you the rest yet, and you know I never want to be a vampire, but I want a real relationship with you. I want to try and make this work. Honestly, I know I'm not in the best place right now, but the one thing I am sure of is you. You are the only think keeping me going, Eric, you're the best thing in my life and I don't ever want to lose you again."

Eric, in a blur of vampire speed, lifted her up and placed her into his lap, so he could envelope her in his arms as he kissed her.

"You won't ever lose me, Sookie."

"I'll need time," she warned with a frown. "Amelia, Sam, Jason...they won't understand. Then there's Bill,,," Her voice trailed off. Kissing her again, lightly on the lips, Eric laughed good naturedly. He hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"Take all the time you need, lover. I have eternity. As for Bill, if he's a problem I'll pull the sheriff card, if not them I'll let you handle it as you wish. I trust you."

"I know...I hope he accepts us. I don't think I can handle any drama right now." The mix of fear and apprehension made Eric frown.

"I've got you, Sookie. I've got you."

**AN: Once again, I want to thank you wonderful people for adding this story as a favourite and reviewing. It always brightens up my week.**

**I have a quick question...Should I watch season 5 of True Blood. I've been putting it off because I hate the way the series usually makes me feel. I don't like egotistical, mean Eric. However, if there is some good Sookie/Eric action I don't want to miss it. What do you think? **

**Thanks**

**Laura xx **


	6. Chapter 6

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 6- Back to work

They reached the bar just after ten and Eric led Sookie straight to his office. The place was packed, being a weekend but he wanted to get a few things done before going out into the crowds.

They had barely sat down, Eric behind his desk and Sookie on the couch, before the door burst open and Pam walked in. The look in her eyes, even though her expression was neutral, was pure pity. Sookie knew Eric had told her. She felt her cheeks heat as embarrassment flooded her. Eric tried to send her calm through the bond, but it just made her feel worse.

"I am happy to see you, my telepathic friend." Pam sat down beside Sookie and took one hand into both of hers.

"I have not yet had the chance to thank you for saving me. I am in your debt."

"No, Pam," Sookie protested, "there is no debt between friends. Especially not for that."

Pam nodded coolly before smiling like the cat that got the cream. "How do you like the clothes I selected? I shall get you a complete wardrobe by the end of the week. I did not have time last night." Sookie flinched as she thought about the previous night, causing Eric to growl a warning at Pam.

Looking down Sookie considered how to respond. Pam had chosen several outfits for her, all better than anything she owned at home. Tonight she had selected a pair of designer skinny jeans and a tight fit, red knit top.

"All the things you selected are wonderful, Pam, thank you for doing that for me. Maybe we can go together one night to select the rest." Sookie felt uncomfortable just saying the words. She hated letting them get her anything, but a whole wardrobe! The wide smile and flash of excitement in Pam's eyes, along with the wave of happiness from Eric made it worth it, however.

"That would be fun. I like this idea very much. I must return to work; we shall discuss this later." With that she nodded to both Eric and Sookie, rose and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Rising from his desk a few minutes later, Eric held out his hand for Sookie's. She quickly laced her fingers with his and let him lead her to the bar.

"If you need a break you can return to my office at any time, Sookie. You never need to knock- even if I am in there working, understand?" she nodded with a small smile before tightening her grip on Eric's hand.

They were in the bar now and her mind was being bombarded with thoughts. It seemed everyone in the bar was watching them, fangbangers, tourists and vamps alike. Eric led her to his booth, sitting down beside her and never releasing her hand.

A waitress appeared instantly, "Can I get you anything, master?" Eric noticed that Sookie had become stressed and she was gritting her teeth.

"No, I am quite full," he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Sookie's wrist. "Bring my bonded a large gin and tonic. Also, send Felicia over, I wish to speak with her." His tone remained cold and detached. He barely even glanced at the waitress who was desperate for his attention.

"Right away, master!" she gave him a low bow which would have revealed all her cleavage if he had been looking, before running off to carry out her orders.

Barely a second had passed before Felicia was standing at the booth, "You summoned me, Sheriff?" she gave a low nod while shooting nervous glances at Sookie.

"I want you to inform all the staff, both human and vampire, even if they are not working tonight, that there is a mandatory meeting after closing tonight. They will be paid double for their time, but if they wish to keep their jobs they must be present."

"Yes, Sheriff." Felicia paused only a moment to see if there was anything more, before nodding and vanishing into the crowd.

"What's the meeting for, Eric?" Sookie asked nervously. She was doing her best to try and block out the thoughts of the other customers.

"I simply wish to make my expectations of them clear, lover. Don't worry." Sookie rolled her eyes, she knew that the meeting was about her- just as she knew it wouldn't work. She tried to remind herself that he was doing it because he cared.

"Here's your drink," the waitress plonked the glass down with attitude before fluttering her eyes at Eric.

"Thank you," Sookie said politely.

Eric growled, "How much disrespect are you going to show to my guest?" His voice was full of ice cold rage and his blue eyes turned to the waitress with calculated menace.

"Master?" Her heart was beating rapidly as she began to panic.

Sookie placed her free hand on Eric's arm, "Please, Eric."

Eric felt a wave of stress and self-loathing wash over Sookie. It was mixed in with pity and guilt. Her soft blue eyes looked up at him with so much trust. He instantly calmed. He made sure to kiss her cheek before turning back to look at the trembling waitress.

"You may thank my mate for your good fortune. I will ignore this...error, but be warned that should this ever occur again, it will be most...unpleasant."

"Th..thank you, ," she stuttered while nodding her head over and over.

Eric flicked his fingers to indicate she should leave. Sookie didn't think she had ever seen a person move so fast before.

Sighing, Sookie rested her head on Eric's arm, "Do you see that guy in the corner with the pink shirt and blue tie?" she spoke tiredly, without looking.

"Yes?" Eric sounded fascinated and Sookie could feel his excitement and amusement over the bond.

"He's an undercover cop. They think you might be letting vampires drink from humans."

Flicking his fingers again, Eric watched as two vampires escorted the man out. Sookie closed her eyes and continued. "The woman in the red leather cat suit by the bar," she paused so Eric could look. "She's a prostitute, but she deals 'V' on the side. She gets the blood from vampires she lures to her bed...then drains." The fingers flicked and two different vampires quickly escorted her out. "The man in the business suit at the bar, drowning his sorrows. He's drunk and he doesn't like vampires much. He could be a problem, but he's not bad just stupid." Sookie's eyes opened and she looked up to find Eric staring at her with awe.

"You are amazing, lover. I knew I needed you. Why have you been wasting your life as a waitress?" Sookie felt a tear drop and she looked away. Taking a big gulp of her drink she decided to ignore the question. "I guess I know why," Eric said mostly to himself. "Is there anything else?"

Again, Sookie looked up at him, but this time there was fear in her eyes. "The man in the grey suit has been watching me ever since we came in the room. I can't read his thoughts, but he's not a vampire. It's strange."

"What man?" Eric asked, instantly becoming alert. His protective instincts were screaming at him to defend his mate.

"The one in the booth at the back, he's alone and has long blond hair, oh and a cane." Eric looked around for a few moments then frowned.

"Where? I don't see him."

"He's right there," Sookie pointed, feeling tingles all over her skin as the man continued to watch her.

"There's no man there, it's just a bunch of women. Ugly women at that."

"What?" Sookie asked alarmed. "You can't see him?"

"No, but you can." Eric's frown deepened, "Is he there now?" Sookie looked over at the man. His neutral expression turned into a wide smile before he vanished into thin air.

Gasping, Sookie cover her mouth with her hand in surprise. "Oh!"

"Sookie?" Eric's voice was urgent as he became rigid with concern.

"He's gone! He vanished into thin air right in front of me."

"Fairy," Eric hissed. "Don't worry, he's probably just curious. You are a rare creature and becoming quite famous."

"Fairy? You mean like Claudine?

"Yes, you should ring her and ask about this." Eric was relaxing now, but he could tell Sookie was very scared.

"But I couldn't read him."

"I know you can read fairies, Sookie, but that's when they are uncloaked. Fairies are very magical creatures, Sookie. It is possible he was using magic to cloak his appearance and smell from the bar, and his thoughts from you."

Pam arrived at the booth looking agitated. "Eric, there's a call for you. It's the queen." Her face remained expressionless, but Sookie could somehow tell that she was worried.

Rising from the booth, Eric kissed Sookie's hand before releasing it. "Call Claudine, lover, I shall only be a moment."

Sookie watched as Eric and Pam walked through the bar to the office. It was like watching the parting of the waves as everyone jumped out of their way with looks of bewildered awe. Sookie couldn't blame them. Eric tended to charge and with his size it was easy to picture him crushing you as he approached. Plus, the man was gorgeous. "And he chose me," Sookie whispered to herself. She still couldn't quite believe it.

Shaking her head to refocus, she pulled out her cell and called Claudine.

"Sookie! Oh my god, I've been so worried about you. I tried to come to you last night, but my magic wasn't working... I'm not sure why. What happened? How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm with Eric. I cut myself pretty bad and he healed me. He's looking after me real good, Claudine, you don't need to worry." Sookie began to sip at her drink as her eyes continued to scan the bar. Most of the fangbangers were shooting her scathing looks, but with Eric gone the attention had moved away from her.

"How is big, blonde and dead?" Claudine asked with a hint of accusation.

"I love him, Claudine, and he loves me, so please don't."

"What happened with the tiger?"

Sookie sighed annoyed. "I broke it off with him. I heard some things about his family after Rhodes. He was never going to be what I needed...and if I am honest, I never stopped loving Eric so we didn't stand a chance."

Sookie heard a huff, "Fine! But he better treat you like a princess or I'm staking his ass."

"The reason I'm calling," Sookie quickly changed the subject, "I saw a man in the bar. He was watching me, but I couldn't read his thoughts. Thing is, no one else could see him and he popped out right in front of me. Eric thinks he's a fairy. Do you know anything about him?"

There was a long silence, "Yes, but I can't tell you. At least not yet, Sookie. I promise you he means you no harm. You don't need to worry about him."

"Ok-ay," Sookie said the word slowly and with disbelief. "You _do_ know how creepy that is, right?"

Claudine laughed and the sound made Sookie relax. "I guess it is. Can you trust me on this?"

"I _do_ trust you, Claudine. You're my friend and you have saved my life more times than I can count." Sookie glared at a passing fangbanger who was wishing her demise.

"You are worth saving, Sookie, more than you know. Look, I've got to go. Claude is waiting for me. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

They quickly said their goodbyes and Sookie returned the phone to her pocket. She drank the last of her drink feeling a little tired. She just wanted to go home and to bed, but something told her that wasn't going to happen for awhile.

"Hello, Sookie." Startled, Sookie jumped a little, before looking up to find Bill staring down at her. Before she could respond he had sat down opposite her in the booth.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"  
"Sam told me you were with Eric now, so I thought I might find you here." He reached his hand out to take Sookie's but she drew back from his touch. "It is not true, is it? Please, tell me you're not with Eric." His eyes were hard and angry. It made something inside Sookie rise up in outrage.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes. I am with Eric now." She folded her arms and scowled at her former love. How dare he come and question her, judge her, after everything he had done.

"After everything he's done to you! Do you never learn, Sookie? He's using you. I can't believe you can be that stupid."

"Don't, Bill. I want us to be friends but that can't happen unless you accept this. You don't know a thing about my relationship with Eric, so just don't." He was glaring at her now, but she just held her ground.

"Maybe, but I know you. Sookie, he can't ever love you. All he cares about is himself, why would you do this to yourself?"

"I love him, Bill. Is that what you wanted to hear? I love _him. _And yes, he _does_ love me, I can _feel_ it. That's the advantage of a blood bond," Sookie could see he was going to interrupt her so she held her hand up at him, "I'm not done. He takes care of me better than anyone _ever_ has and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here right now. So, you will respect our relationship and not insult him to me again."

"What do you mean?" His eyes were suddenly full of concern. It made Sookie's anger dissipate. This was a man she had loved once and despite everything she knew he still loved her. She would always care for Bill Compton but that was all her heart had left for him.

"I...um..." Sookie began to fidget and her eyes scanned the bar nervously. She hoped no one was listening to their conversation. Her eyes turned back to Bill and, taking a deep breath, she explained. "Last night I tried to kill myself. I slit both my arms open and lay back hoping to die. Eric found me about a minute before my heart gave out. He could have turned me, it wouldn't have been hard and I was in no position to fight him. I would have been forced to do anything he wanted...instead he healed me.

"He healed me and took me to his home. He told me I was free to leave whenever I wanted, but that he wanted to take care of me... I love him, Bill. I have since the witches and he's more than shown me that he loves me back. He is the only chance I have. My life before...it was literally killing me, so, please, accept this and say we can part friends."

A crimson tear rolled down Bill's cheek. "If what you say is true then he deserves you. I hope that you find eternal happiness, Sookie. I will always love you; you can always rely on me if you need anything. I am honoured you will be my friend after everything I have done to you. I just want you to be happy...even if it is with him."

Sookie reached out over the table and squeezed his hand, "Thank you, Bill."

Nodding, Bill got up from the booth. "I'll leave you in peace, Sam said to tell you he's thinking of you and to give him a call when you're ready. It makes more sense now."

Sookie was about to say 'thank you' again, but before she had a chance Bill was walking away and out of the bar. She wasn't sure she would ever see him again.

"So, he finally left then." Eric mumbled as he sat back beside Sookie and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up to him happily.

"Were you waiting long?"

"No, the queen had a lot to say."


	7. Chapter 7

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 7- Coup d'état

"What did she want?" Sookie asked a little scared.

"You, always you," Eric sighed. His hold on her tightening ever so slightly. "She phoned to remind me that you are still one of _her_ assets, even if you are bonded to me. She wants you to go and live with her so you can read all those around her. She is very vulnerable since Rhodes; I think she is scared of a takeover. Rightly so, from what I have heard."

Sookie's eyes grew large, "What did you tell her?"

Instead of answering, Eric kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as she crawled up on to his lap.

"I told her you're mine and that you're staying right here, with me." Their foreheads rested together as Sookie struggled to get her breath back.

"Can't she order you? She is your queen."

Eric laughed, "She could try, but I've had quite enough of her style of ruling, lover. At this point I am already running the state. I believe the time has come to make it official."

Sookie's stomach churned uneasily. "You mean..."

"Yes," Eric nuzzled her neck as he spoke. "We will both be much safer that way. Things are already in motion. The queen will not be a problem for us much longer."

Sookie was angry now. He was so relaxed, so blasé. Storming off to the office, she glared at the fangbangers who scowled at her as she passed. She knew Eric would follow her and as soon as she heard the door click she whirled on him.

"How could you not tell me this? How long has it been in motion? You know I hate vampire politics, Eric. Why would you do this?"

Ignoring her finger which was wagging away at him, Eric moved passed her and sat at his desk. "I have been thinking about it ever since André tried to force a blood bond on you, lover. However, things didn't really get started until tonight. The second she commanded I allow her to come and collect you so she could turn you, she signed her own death warrant." Sookie gasped, but Eric continued. "The vampires of this state are loyal to me, not her. All it took was a couple of phone calls. Tomorrow I will be a king. As for the rest..." he got up and moved to stand behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her stomach he pressed his lips to her shoulder. "I don't much like vampire politics either, but I meant what I said. We will be safer this way. It will only be for a year or so. Once things settle down the others will see I am not to be trifled with and we should get to live in relative peace. I know you hate this, Sookie, but I hope you can support me. I will make no demands of you. You are free to live your life as you wish, but all I want remains the same. You are everything to me, Sookie. Can you stand beside me through this?"

Eric turned her in his arms and titled her chin up so that she would look him in the face. He was terrified that this would be too much for her. She was already struggling, the last thing he wanted was to cause her more stress. However, it was the only way to keep her safe.

Sookie took a deep breath and averted her eyes, suddenly finding his chest very interesting. "I will support you in whatever you choose to do, Eric. I love you and I don't want to be apart from you..." her voice trailed off nervously.

Eric cupped her chin and lifted her face. "What is it? You're holding something back."

Biting her lip she squirmed under his intent gaze. "Can you promise that I'll be enough for you? You'll be a king, Eric. You will be judged by who you are with."

Laughing Eric pressed his lips to her forehead once more. "Oh, lover!"

"It's not funny, Eric. I'm serious!" She snapped cocking her hip and placing a hand on it.

"I know you are, my love. And that is one of the many reasons I love you. You never know how precious you are. I will never want another, not now. Even if you die and leave me alone...I won't be far behind. I can't live without you, Sookie, not now I have found you.

"As for being judged by the others...they will try and make you feel inferior, but don't be fooled. There isn't a king or queen that won't envy me having you. Even Stan, he has Barry but we all know you are far more capable and you are smart with it. No, lover, do not worry. As long as we are together all will be fine. Just focus on being happy, remember?" Nodding Sookie let Eric pull her to lie on the couch in his arms.

She sighed as she placed her head on his chest and let all the tension in her body relax steadily.

Eric was stroking lazy patterns into her skin, "Rest, lover, you're tired."


	8. Chapter 8

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 8- The power within

"I have called you all here for this meeting because I want to make a few things clear." Eric was sat on his throne, Sookie sat on a chair beside him, as he spoke down to his staff. "This is Sookie Stackhouse," he pointed to Sookie who was now beat red from embarrassment. "She is my mate and blood bonded. You will respect her as you would respect me." His tone was cold and fierce, brooking no argument. "As she is telepathic that respect will include your thoughts when she is around. If she is made uncomfortable then _I_ am uncomfortable. Such a thing will not be pleasant for the guilty party. Anyone who has an issue with this should speak now."

Eric stared at the nervous wait staff before moving his glare to the vampires. He knew this transition would not be easy, but it was essential. Not only would he do everything in his power to make Sookie happier in his world, but his people needed to get used to it. He had every intention of making her his queen and the vampires would have to accept her command as his.

"But she's human!" Clancy complained.

The room became deadly silent as everyone waited to see what Eric would do. He seemed frozen in place as he glowered at Clancy. Eventually, he turned to look at Sookie, his gaze softening. "I need to have a _conversation_," the word was emphasised, "with Clancy, in my office, lover. Will you be alright out here for a few minutes?"

"Yes, Eric, I'll be fine." Sookie smiled up at him and sent him support over the bond.

"Everyone else is dismissed. Clancy, shall we?" Marching Clancy by the arm to his office, Eric nodded to the remaining vampires.

"So much trouble," Pam hissed as she passed Sookie to begin the closing ritual of the bar. The wide smile on her face told Sookie that she didn't mind one bit.

Sookie sat and watched as the staff quickly collected their things and hurried home. A few of the humans cast her sideways glances as they desperately tried to control their jealous thoughts. Sookie found it funny that they were scared of her now. She had never quite managed to understand how people could fear her. Then again, all it would take was a whisper in Eric's ear and they would be finished...perhaps they were smart to fear her.

"Goodnight, Mistress," Felicia called softly across the bar with a deep nod. Sookie smiled and nodded back. She really wished Pam hadn't frightened the poor vampiress the way she had.

Eric was equal parts angry and excited. Sookie shuddered as she tried to block out images of why he may feel that way. She didn't want to know what he was doing. Instead, she rested her head on the back of the throne and let her eyes drift shut. She was tired and just wanted Eric to take her home.

Peacefully, Sookie remained like that for several minutes. Pam was in her office, busy finishing up the nights business, so no one saw when her eyes flashed open and she began to walk out of the club. An odd feeling was consuming her. It was a mixture of tingles and certainty. Something, some deeply buried instinct, was telling her to go outside. It was a compulsion she could not ignore if she tried. There was no thought involved here. It was an urge built into her every cell, she _had_ to obey.

Her progress was slow and cautious, but eventually she found herself standing in the ally at the back of Fangtasia. The only light came from a single flickering street light, but she could see clearly enough to make out the crumpled form of Felicia. She was tied down with silver netting as a drainer held her arms out and bled her whilst another cruelly raped her. They had put a silver chain in her mouth so she could not scream.

The sight both angered and scared Sookie. She did not want to continue, but still her feet moved forward.

"Let her go," she weakly demanded. Both men turned to glare at her. The one who was raping her sneered before continuing with his sport; the other pulled out a gun.

Without knowing why, Sookie was unafraid of the gun that was now aimed at her head. She kept moving forward. She watched as the man cocked the trigger and began to squeeze.

It all happened so fast. Then it was over.

In the same second that the gun was fired, Sookie caught the look in Felicia's eyes. Deep with pain and fear, the haunted look in her eyes carried Sookie far away.

_"You're such a naughty girl. You deserve this. Now, hold still and don't make a sound while Uncle Bartlett plays or I'll have to punish you."_

_ "Please, Bill, no! It's Sookie. Stop, Bill, please!" _

Around and around the images ran. Fear, anger, helpless frustration...they all swirled inside her until they grew into a fire so hot it could not be contained.

SHE WOULD NEVER BE A VICTIM AGAIN.

"NO!" The scream was joined by an explosion. Sookie's whole body burst into a white hot glow as a pulse of energy was forced out of her. The bullet, along with both men and all the silver, evaporated under the force of the blast.

Felicia was completely healed...instantly.

Sookie collapsed into an unconscious lump on the floor, her mind was flung into a dark abyss.

And for a fraction of a second time stood still.

"Sookie? What happened?" The back door to Fangtasia crashed open, spilling light onto the dank ally and Eric came crashing to Sookie's side.

Scooping her up into his arms, he turned his lethal glare on Felicia. Pam was right behind him; having felt his fear and distress.

"She saved me, Master. Drainers had me, were raping me and she exploded in this white light. I've never seen anything like it. They completely evaporated while I was healed. Is she an angel?"

Eric understood the look on Felicia's face all too well. It was reverent devotion. He knew in that moment two things. First, whatever had happened was big and risked harming Sookie both physically and emotionally. Second, Felicia would forever serve Sookie as her most loyal servant because of it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 9- Family connections

"What do you mean, you can't heal her? You're a fucking doctor; it's your job to heal her!" Eric was snarling, his fists clenching as he paced up and down beside Sookie's bed. He had immediately brought her to Ludwig's hospital, but three hours later she was still unconscious and he had no answers.

"Physically she's as fit as a fiddle. There is nothing for me to fix," Ludwig snapped, unfazed by the angry Viking.

"Then what the fucking hell is wrong with her?" He roared.

"My best guess is that she developed a new gift and her mind is protecting itself from the trauma. She is fae, and something else, they do this from time to time." Shrugging her shoulders as if to say ' no big deal', Ludwig jumped down from the bed and waddled over to a monitor by the wall.

"But when will she wake up?"

"When she's ready." The new voice took Eric by surprise. Whirling around he snarled at the man before him. He had been so angry and afraid over Sookie that he hadn't noticed the man enter the room. One look, well sniff, told him all he needed to know. The man was part fae and thus had no place near his bonded while she was incapacitated.

"I mean her no harm, vampire. My name is Fintan Brigant, Sookie's grandfather."

Eric paused a moment to assess the fairy. He was tall for a fairy, matching Eric's six foot seven inches. His long blond hair, the same shade as Sookie's, flowed freely down to his waist. His eyes, too, matched Sookie's sapphire blue exactly. Aside from these features, however, there was little resemblance. He was dressed in a grey suit and blue silk shirt. He wore the Brigant crest on a gold ring which adorned his left hand.

"Why should I believe you?" Eric demanded with a growl. He noticed the tiny doctor had scurried away, but not before bowing reverently to the fairy. Typical!

"Because, like it or not, I will be getting to know my granddaughter and helping her adjust to her powers. My father, Nial Brigant, wishes to include her in our family and now she has developed her spark I cannot hide her from our world. If you do not accept this we will simply take her to fairy where you cannot interfere." The threat was spoken with a small smile, causing Eric to snarl.

"Never! You will never take her from me!"

"That is not my wish, vampire," Fintan promised as he held his hands up in surrender. The small smile on his face showed he felt no threat from the vampire. "But be assured if you stand in our way it will be inevitable."

Eric was about to attack the fairy when the subtle squeezing on his hand drew his attention. Sookie was waking up.

"Eric?" Her voice was a soft whisper; barely audible and her eyes fluttered as if she struggled to open them. Eric could feel her confusion and fear, along with a great deal of pain.

"Sookie, my love, I was so worried about you." He leaned over her so he was in her line of sight and pressed her hand to his lips.

"Eric? It hurts," she cried softly.

"Here," he offered, lifting his wrist to his mouth. A warm, strong hand stopped him.

"No, that will make it worse," Fintan said confidently- ignoring Eric's fangy snarl. "It's the magic in her blood that's causing the pain. Your blood is potent with magic, try this instead," he explained handing Eric a golden goblet.

Eric sniffed it warily while glaring at Fintan. After a few minutes he nodded and began to help Sookie sip it. She slowly drank a few sips before he pulled it away to allow her to breathe.

"Lemonade?" She asked weakly; her eyes only focusing on moved to the opposite side of the bed and placed his hand on her arm. Eric tensed, but remained silent.

"Hello, Sookie," Fintan smiled down at her.

Turning her head to the side, Sookie gazed up at Fintan and gasped softly. "I know you…how…how do I know you?" Her eyes bugged out slightly as she tried to remember through the fog.

"My name is Fintan Brigant, Sookie, I'm-"

"My real grandfather," she gasped her voice still as light as a feather.

"You know?" Fintan and Eric gasped in unison.

Sookie couldn't take her eyes from Fintan. "I read gran's mind, she explained it all. She thought you were an angel- when Andre found out I was part fairy I figured you were just as secretive as all the other supes."

"In that case, I am sorry I waited until now to meet you. I was afraid of ruining your grandmother's memory, but it seems my fears were unwarranted."

"Yep," Sookie chided with a wince. Fintan urged Eric to help her drink more of the lemonade.

"Better?" Eric asked, brushing the hair away from her face and behind her ear.

Sookie nodded and smiled adoringly up at him. "Thank you."

Eric leaned over the bed and pressed his lips to hers lightly. "No need to thank me, my little princess. I told you that you never knew how special you were."

"Princess?"

"Ah, yes," Fintan smiled down at her with the pride of a new father. "You are a fairy princess, Sookie. In fact, Nial- your great grandfather- rules the fae and I am his heir. You may not be full-fae, but you are still family and that makes you royal by blood."

"Why was I in pain? What was the light? Are you telepathic, too?" The questions came one after another.

"Easy," Fintan chided. "There is time. I will answer everything, eventually. Now, where to start?"

"How about how to stop the pain?" Eric recommended sarcastically.

Sookie was surprised by his hostility, but she was too weak to get mad. She felt comfort with him near her. Scooting over the bed, she pleaded with her eyes for him to join her. She wanted to feel him holding her as Fintan unravelled her life.

Eric needed no further encouragement to get closer to his bonded- especially when she was in such distress.

"Very well. Fairies are fatally allergic to lemons and iron. Just a tiny amount of either is equivalent to silver in a vampire. However, as you are part fae, you are immune to iron. Lemons, on the other hand, can affect you. Lemons react to fae magic, now as strong as your magic is (and it is very strong indeed) your human side stops the lemon juice from harming you. It will merely weaken your magic. That will be bad enough when you can master it. Magic to a developed fae is like breathing, essential to our identity. But, the first few weeks of a developing spark are very painful. Your body is having to learn to adjust to the new power and power is like a muscle. It has to be used for it to grow strong. The lemonade will weaken the power and stop the pain, but you will still grow tired a lot. It is important that you rest and eat well. In a couple of weeks we can begin training your magic.

"Now, as for your telepathy, that is not a fae power. You are something more- I shall investigate what and get back to you.

"The light was your magic emerging to your will. I will explain all about that when we train." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I am so proud of you, Sookie. I want to know you and be part of your family. I am also sure that you have many more questions, but your vampire must go to rest soon and you must sleep."

"You'll come back?" Sookie gasped, afraid she would never see him again.

Fintan nodded and smiled down at her. "Take care of her, Vampire. You have two weeks and then we will come for her training." He nodded his head to Eric and popped away.

Sookie started at the empty space for a moment and turned to Eric. "I'm scared."

Eric wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead. "I know, my little princess, but I promise everything will be okay. You just need to look after yourself and be happy, dearest. We'll deal with the rest together."

Sookie could feel his cool breath on her neck and it made her relax. "I know I can do this if you're with me, Eric. I just wish everything would go back to normal for a bit."

Eric nuzzled her neck. It was a gesture meant to sooth them both. "I know, love. Now, you are tired, so you must rest. I'm going to make arrangements for Bobby to come over tomorrow and then I will take us home. Just sleep, Sookie."

Sookie could feel the weight of exhaustion on her mind. She hated parting from Eric when there was still so much to discuss, but she knew he was right. There was no use fighting it, so she closed her eyes and let his soft humming in her ear send her to sleep.

Eric waited a few moments to be sure Sookie was properly asleep, before he reached down and pulled out his cell. Bobby was on speed dial.

"Master, how can I serve?" Bobby's voice was nervous. Eric had already had a long conversation with him about his behaviour and Sookie's position.

"My bonded is quite unwell, Bobby. I need for you to buy as much organic lemonade as you can and bring it to my house early tomorrow. Then, I want you to wait for her to rise and see to her every need. Ensure she is as happy and as comfortable as possible. I recommend you take her shopping. She needs a laptop and an iPod for starters, but will be reluctant to spend my money. Take her out and help her get what she needs."

"Yes, Master. I shall take good care of the Mistress."

"And Booby…" Eric's tone remained soft, but it held a lethal edge.

"Yes?"

"I don't need to tell you that your…_job_ is dependent on your conduct, do I?"

"No, Master! The mistress will be well cared for."

"Good." Eric hung up and returned the phone to his pocket.

He just hoped Bobby could give Sookie all she needed. He had been worried about her being alone before, but now she was weak and in pain his concern was magnified. He knew she would hate having Bobby there, but it was only temporary. Glancing down at his sleeping angel, he once again thanked the gods for sending her to him. He had always known she was special, but even he had never imagined she was a Brigant. It was perfect, and he got the feeling she was going to keep surprising him. He couldn't wait to see what else she could do, but most of all he couldn't wait to see what she would become. He would love her no matter what. The only thing to fear was if she would be able to handle everything. As strong and brave as she was, he knew she was deeply hurting from everything that had happened. Would his love for her be enough to pull her through?


	10. Chapter 10

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 10- Bobby the human

The sound of a ringing phone woke Sookie. She quickly scrambled up from the bed, fighting Eric's heavy arm, in order to put the lamp on and answer it.

"Where the hell are you, Sook? I've been worried sick. Sam told me what happened when I got home last night. How are you?" Amelia's voice was a shrill squeal of panic.

"I'm alright, Amelia. Eric is taking good care of me and to be honest, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it all yet." Sookie said through a yawn.

"No problem, Sook. I'm just glad you're okay. I knew I should have cancelled my trip. You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I promise you'll be the first I call when I'm ready, Amelia you've become my best friend, but so much has happened- I need some more time."

"Listen, I know. Believe me, I know and if I wasn't positive that Eric was taking perfect care of you I would be coming and dragging your ass home. Take all the time you need, Sook."

"Thanks, Amelia. Would you pass my thanks along to Sam, too? I haven't been ready to call him."

"Sure. Take care of yourself and I'll talk to you real soon." They hung up and Sookie fell back into the bed. She felt like a huge hurdle had been overcome. She knew she would have to face them eventually, just like she knew they were only worried about her because they cared. It didn't change that she wasn't ready.

Peeking at the alarm clock by the bed she was shocked to see it was already one in the afternoon. She felt a little achy, but otherwise alright compared with the night before. Springing from the bed she headed for a quick shower where she spotted a note from Eric by the sink.

My dear Princess,

I want you to make sure you eat and rest well today.

Bobby should have brought you some lemonade and will be waiting to take you out shopping. Don't worry- I spoke to him and he will be nice. Plus, he is under orders to get a few things so, please indulge me. I want you to go out and have fun.

You really are everything to me, Sookie, and I want you to be happy.

Besides, your fairy family might stake me if I don't treat you like the princess you are- I'm not kidding.

All my love, always.

E xxxxx

A whole range of emotions flitted through her at the thought of Eric's high handedness. She was mad and annoyed; she really didn't want to spend the day with Bobby Burnham. But, she was also a little thrilled. His high handedness, while it drove her crazy, was so typically Eric and she loved him. Plus, it made her feel cherished that he wanted to take care of her so much.

At the end of it all, though, it wasn't Eric's actions or the note that stayed with her. "They might stake me if I don't treat you like the princess you are." The words rang through her mind until the figurative light bulb went off.

Claudine.

Taking her phone from the bedside table (where Eric had placed it for her) she dialled the fairy. She sat down on the bed as she waited, playing nervously with Eric's hair.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Claudine, it's Sookie. Am I related to you?" She hadn't meant to just spit it out like that but maybe it was better to be direct.

Claudine laughed, the sound like bells. "Yes, yes you are, cousin."

Sookie felt her chest tighten as the dark hole inside her grew a little more. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sookie asked sadly.

"I wasn't allowed to, Sookie. I am sorry, but there are strict rules about hierarchy in fae. I love you, Sookie. You are my friend and my kin. Can you forgive me?"

Sighing dramatically, "Fine. I just wish you had been honest with me. I suppose this is part of all the stuff that will be revealed later?" Sookie knew her voice was laden with

childish petulance, but she couldn't help feeling hurt.

"Oh, Sookie! Yes, it sure is. Uncle Fintan will tell you everything when he visits in two weeks and then there will be no more secrets between us. I promise."

Sookie felt a wave of dizziness, but she lay down and ignored it. "Whatever, Claudine. I've got to go. I'll talk to you in a couple of weeks." As the tears started to fall, Sookie hung up the phone before Claudine could say anything else.

Why did everyone have to lie to her? Was she so bad that not even her own family could be straight with her?

Rolling to the side in a tight ball she felt like she was breaking apart into a million pieces. Briefly, she thought about going downstairs and finding a nice sharp knife. She could easily make up a reason to Bobby...

One look at Eric's handsome face banished such thoughts, leaving Sookie feeling ashamed and very much alone. She wished with all her heart that he could wake up and hold her together, but that was the price of loving a vampire. The hot tears rolled down her face as her body shook with spasms from the sobs. She knew she had to find a way to bottle the pain back up., but it was so hard. She didn't want to get up and live her life. She just wanted to melt away.

Sookie didn't know how long she had been in bed crying before the phone rang again. "Hello?" Her voice was broken and scratchy. After a quick glance at the clock she understood why. It was three in the afternoon. She had been crying for nearly two hours.

"Miss Stackhouse, is everything alright? The master asked me to take you shopping and see to your needs, but you've yet to come downstairs. Do I need to call a doctor, or...what can I do?" The genuine concern in his voice took Sookie by surprise, even if it was laced with pity.

"I'm fine, Bobby, and please call me Sookie. I'll just get dressed and then we can go. Would you mind if we stopped for something to eat first? I don't really feel like cooking."

"No, not at all."

"Well, okay then. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I look forward to it, ma'am." The statement was spoken sincerely.

Sookie could hear him in the kitchen, even if his thoughts were faint. She had assumed by 'talk' Eric had meant threaten and scare senseless. She could hear that it was partly true, but he had also told him _everything_ and appealed to Bobby's humanity. What was worse was that it had worked. Once Bobby had heard what Sookie was going through he had been eager to help and was feeling remorse at having judged her so harshly.

Knowing she couldn't avoid it, Sookie got up and quickly got ready. Taking the fastest shower of her life, she was soon clean and pulling on a pair of tight jeans and pink cami. It was effortless, yet she still looked good.

Resigned she plastered on a smile and headed to the kitchen. She found Bobby sat reading a newspaper at the breakfast table.

"Good afternoon, Bobby," she greeted politely. She had to work hard to reinforce her shields as pity crashed over her from Bobby's thoughts.

"Hello, Ma'am, are you ready to go?" He stood up as he spoke.

"Sure," Sookie stumbled a little as they headed to the front door, but Bobby steadied her before she could fall.

"So, where are we going?" Sookie asked once they were settled in Bobby's black Volvo.

"How about I take you to Marvin's diner? They have a good selection and it's right next to the electrical store."

"Electrical store?" Sookie queried confused.

"The master ordered me to buy you a lap top and iPod."

"Oh, in that case Marvin's sounds good." Sookie looked out the window at the passing landscape. It was a nice day. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight, and it was warm, but somehow she felt like she was in the middle of a hurricane.

"Is there anything else you need? The Master said I should take you to buy anything you want."

Glancing over at him, Sookie noticed that Bobby looked really nervous. He kept looking at his watch. Too tired to puzzle over it for long, Sookie answered the question. "No, that's enough. Pam is going to take me shopping for clothes and I don't need anything else right now." Her answer seemed to calm Bobby and he drove with a silent smile all the way to the diner.

Marvin's diner was a small family place, but at half-three on a week day it was practically empty. They quickly sat in one of the red leather booth's and took a laminated menu. Bobby had been right. There was a large selection and Sookie was really impressed with the options. However, her stomach was in knots and she suddenly felt nauseous.

"What will it be?" Their waitress was a plump woman in her fifties with curly grey hair and a bright smile. She wore a pink and white stripped dress and a small white apron. Her green name tag read, "Natalie".

"I'll just have a cup of black coffee and a piece of apple pie, thank you." Bobby spoke with authoritative assertiveness, but his smile was polite.

Natalie took his menu and turned to Sookie. "Can I have a couple of pieces of toast and a cup of green tea, please?" Sookie asked gently. Her head was starting to ache and she felt really warm.

"Sure thing." Natalie took Sookie's menu before turning to sort their order.

"Miss... Sookie? Are you alright?" Bobby asked a little alarmed. She had gone really pale and he could have sworn she was really hungry before.

"I just feel a little off, I'll be fine. Do you know what sort of laptop you're going to get?"

They talked about what Sookie would be using the laptop for for several minutes. That led into a discussion on what software to buy and then what iPod to get. They talked all through the meal, pausing only briefly to thank Natalie as she delivered their orders.

Bobby was worried by the way Sookie's eyes seemed to have tightened as if she were in pain. She spoke really softly, too and he had to ask her to repeat herself several times. Despite this, however, she continued to assure him she was 'fine' and distracted him with questions about the purchases. By the time he had paid the cheque, he knew exactly what he needed to buy...along with what music and video to download when he set up her new iPod.

In less than an hour they were on their way back to Eric's house. Sookie stumbled three times on the way inside.

"Sookie, you don't look too good. Why don't you go lie down for a while and I'll set up your laptop. I'll be right here if you wake up and need something." Bobby spoke as if he were trying to sooth a child, but Sookie couldn't deny that she needed to lie down.

"Thank you, Bobby, for everything," she said kissing his cheek, before going back to Eric's chamber. In that moment she felt truly grateful for Eric. Bobby had been like a whole new person and feeling so hot, dizzy and tired made her relieved to know she wasn't alone. He had saved her from face planting the sidewalk several times and had ensured the snooty salesmen at the store had left her alone.

As she curled into Eric's side and breathed in his spicy scent, she was amazed at how much this felt like home. She could still feel the burning hole inside her, but it was overpowered by new feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 11- All hail the king

Eric awoke to the salty scent of Sookie's tears and the feeling of fire on his skin. Springing up to a sitting position, he realised Sookie was sleeping beside him. Her body was radiating heat and he could feel an extraordinary amount of pain. It was almost as if her blood was boiling within her veins.

"Sookie, lover, wake up!" he quietly urged her while placing his cool hands on her face. It took a few attempts but she eventually opened her eyes.

Groggily, "Eric?"

"You're in so much pain," Eric moaned as he watched her wince. "Wait there!"

Dashing downstairs, Eric ignored Bobby who was sitting with a laptop at the breakfast counter. He plucked a bottle of lemonade from the counter and fled back to his bonded. "Here, drink this." Holding her by the back of the head he helped her steadily sip the cool liquid. He didn't stop until the bottle was empty.

Sookie felt the pain recede with the heat the second the drink touched her lips. She still felt weak and very tired, but she was infinitely better. "Thanks," she sighed as Eric placed the empty bottle on the bedside table and snuggled up to her.

"What happened, Sookie?" Eric was furious, but he worked to keep his voice calm for her.

"I don't know. I went out with Bobby like you said, but I started feeling really sick. When we got back I came for a lie down and the next thing I know you were waking me."

"I'll kill him!" Eric snarled while holding Sookie close to his chest in a possessive gesture. He could have lost her. The thought scared him more than anything ever had in over a thousand years.

"Oh, no!" Sookie cried, "You can't!"

"He was _supposed_ to be looking after you!"

Sookie tilted her head up and caught Eric's furious eyes with her own. "He was, Eric. Bobby has been wonderful today. He kept asking if I was alright or if there was anything he could do and I fobbed him off. He took good care of me, Eric. He stopped the men at the store from bothering me with their thoughts and when we got back he was the one who suggested I lie down. Eric, please, he's even offered to set up my new laptop with all the software and buy all the music for the iPod. He was really a different person. Please, Eric."

It wasn't that he didn't listen to what she had to say, he did, but he could feel her rising panic and despair. So soon after seeing her so ill, it was too much. He still had the wretched image of her lying in her own blood seared into his head. He couldn't bear the thought of her being in any type of pain or suffering .

"Okay, Sookie. Calm down. I hear what you are saying. Just relax, you're still tired. Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" He pressed his lips on her forehead and then her lips.

"Don't we need to go to the club tonight?" Her voice was still crackly and she couldn't lift her head off the pillow.

"Yes, we do actually. But, I need to get a few things ready and I want to see what Bobby purchased for you today. You have some time to rest." Nodding through a yawn, Sookie let Eric pull the covers over her and took his kiss before drifting away.

Stalking downstairs, Eric entered the kitchen and stood, arms folded, fangs down, staring at Bobby.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Bobby stuttered, jumping to his feet and bowing low to Eric.

"Tell me everything that happened today, Bobby," Eric snapped, ignoring the stupid question.

"Well, I went and picked up the lemonade. Then I came here and waited for the Mistress to get up so I could take her shopping. At about one I heard talking and then it sounded like she was crying for a long time. I didn't know what to do, so at three I called her and asked if I could help her. She said she was fine and we went out. I took her for food and she seemed really hungry until we got there. She's only eaten some toast.

"She really didn't look well, master, but she wouldn't accept any help. In the end I suggested she go lie down and told her I would stay and work so she could ask if she needed anything. I have set up her laptop and iPod with everything she will need. I have also taken care of your business accounts and made a list of things for the Mistress to do for fun."

Eric stared hard at Bobby in silence for several minutes. The man was visibly sweating now, but he didn't look away. Eric was impressed. He had been sure he would have to kill the man, but he had actually gotten to grips with his humanity and changed as Sookie said.

A huge wave of relief washed over him. He hadn't even realised the true extent he had worried over his bonded during the day. Obviously, there was still much to worry over, but now at least he knew she had someone to look out for her. His fangs retracted and he lightly (for a vampire) slapped Bobby on the back.

"Excellent job, Robert. I'm giving you a raise and a ten thousand dollar bonus for your good work. You were a great comfort to my bonded today. You are right she was unwell, but I shall not blame you for her stubbornness. In future encourage her to drink lemonade when she is unwell and ensure she rests. However, I am quite pleased with your progress. You will be here every day for the foreseeable future. I recommend you bring your other work here as she will sleep late most days, however I want you here just in case. See to her every need and try to make her happy. If she gets too ill, call Dr. Ludwig. She is aware of Sookie's condition."

"Yes, Master. Thank you. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, Robert, you may leave now. Have a good night."

"Good night, Master." Bobby logged off the laptop and quickly made his way to his car. He was suddenly very grateful for Sookie Stackhouse, the poor girl.

Eric took his time heating a couple of True Bloods and drinking the fetid liquid. He had many things that needed to be done, but he wanted to give Sookie as much time as possible to rest. Once the bottles were rinsed and put in the recycle bin, he sat at the counter and pulled out his phone.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, I can't wait!" Eric smiled at Pam's enthusiasm.

"Calm yourself, Pam. We should be there in an hour." He hung up and made three other calls. They all went the same way. Everything was ready. Tonight he would become a king.

A black suit with purple silk shirt and matching tie were the chose attire for the evening. Eric showered and dressed at vampire speed and in relative silence. He didn't want to wake the sleeping angel in his bed. She looked so peaceful and serene, her hair spread around her like a halo. Eric even braided his hair to give her a few extras minutes. He knew it wasn't enough. She had barely eaten and you could see the weariness etched on her face. He vowed to take better care of her.

All too soon, the time came where he would have to wake her. He had to arrive at Fangtasia before the queen, else all could fail.

"Sookie, my love, it's time to go." He whispered into her ear while stroking his fingers along her face.

Blinking her eyes open, Sookie gave him a timid smile. "Hey!"

Eric smiled down at her, "Hey."

"You look nice." Her fingers traced the smooth fabric of his tie.

"Not as beautiful as you, my little princess. I'm sorry I had to wake you, but we can't be late tonight."

"I'm up, I'm up," Sookie promised sitting up to prove her point.

"As am I," Eric laughed, kissing her and simultaneously placing her hand on the bulge in his pants.

"I thought you said we can't be late," Sookie teased, rolling her eyes.

Eric sighed dramatically, "Alas, we cannot." He pouted like a little boy.

Sookie laughed, "You can have as much of me later as you want."

His eyes lit up, "Promise?"

Sookie placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm yours, Eric."

The ride to the club was spent with them each deep in thought. It wasn't until Eric pulled up to an empty parking lot that Sookie turned to him in surprise.

"The club's closed tonight?"

Eric looked down at her with fire in his eyes. "The queen is coming."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I am posting this week's chapters a bit early because RL is going to get crazy from Monday. Thanks to everyone who is still following this story. I am loving the reviews. xxx

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 12- 'The Best laid plans of mice and men.'

"What?" Sookie shrieked. She glanced down at her jeans and pink cami and felt her cheeks flush.

Eric watched Sookie patiently. He had been worried about her reaction, but he had promised to be honest and include her. At first she was annoyed and...embarrassed? Then her emotions flipped to fear. She had figured it out.

"It's tonight?" Her wide blue eyes were full of trust.

"Yes." Eric paused, "Sookie, I need for you to promise me something."

Grabbing his large hand in both of hers, Sookie gazed up with teary eyes. "Anything."

"I want you to promise me that you will stay in my office, Sookie. No matter what you may hear. I promise I will tell you anything you want to know afterwards, but I want you kept out of harm's way. Promise me, Sookie."

"But..."

"No, Sookie." Eric placed a finger to her lips to stop her. "I need you to stay safe, so that I can focus on what needs to be done. Promise me!"

His sapphire blue eyes burned into her. She could feel him pushing love and desperation through the bond. "Okay, Eric, I'll do it your way. I promise to stay safe."

Eric straightened and a wide smug grin plastered his face. "Good."

They got out of the car and Eric wrapped his arm over Sookie's shoulders to lead her inside. The club was deserted and it made Sookie feel uncomfortable. She noticed that the table and chairs that usually sat beside the dance floor had been moved and now there were two thrones on the dais.

She didn't get chance to ask. Eric whisked her through quickly and sat her on the couch in his office. He sat beside her and pulled out a pink iPod from his pocket. "I had Bobby add that film you like, _Gone with the Wind._ This shouldn't take too long and then I am going to take you for something to eat. Is there anything you need before I go?"

Sookie was bombarded with love from the bond. She knew Eric was worried about her and it made her feel horrible. She wished she could just smile up at him, reassure him. Her chest ached. "I love you, Eric," she whispered. Her eyes were downcast and she started to tremble. She just wanted to go to sleep and leave the world behind.

"Oh, my Sookie," Eric pulled her on to his lap and pressed his face into her neck. He was hungry, but he didn't bite.

"I'm sorry," she cried, unable to hold back the agony any longer.

Eric held her tight. "Don't be sorry, Sookie. I understand. I'm here, I've got you. Everything is going to be alright, dear one. This I swear to you."

Eric held her for a few minutes, until she cried herself to sleep. Placing the iPod headphones in her ears and lovingly spreading her on the sofa with a blanket for warmth, he left the office. He did a quick check to make sure everything had been set up to his specified requirements. The weapons were all in place and Pam had prepared the contracts as he had instructed. His fangs snapped down in excitement as he heard the others arrive.

"Master," Pam nodded her head to him as she approached. "Where is Sookie?"

"Sleeping in my office." Eric nodded to the others who had appeared behind her.

Nickoli, Bill, Thalia, Felicia, Maxwell-Lee and Clancy's replacement- a vampire named Anthony- all bowed to Eric. This was to be his closest group of advisers. They were a diverse bunch, but he knew and trusted them all in some way.

"We are honoured to serve with you, tonight," Maxwell-Lee said, stepping forward as spokesperson.

"There is no going back now," Eric warned them. "The queen is almost here. Does anyone have any final questions?" They all shook their heads no and several fangs snapped down. The car had pulled up.

The queen, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, was carried in by Sigebert. Her legs were still growing back, but that didn't stop her wearing a long flowing red gown and a diamond crusted tiara.

"Your majesty," Eric greeted with a deep bow.

Sigebert placed her on the largest throne and then took up position behind her. Twelve guards in SWAT uniforms surrounded the room. Sophie smiled down at Eric.

"Hello, _Sheriff_," she drawled out his title. "I won't waste time," she announced.

"Neither shall I," Eric promised, grabbing the sword hidden in the bar and spinning.

"So I've heard," Sophie-Anne retorted unfazed.

"Eric, drop the sword and kneel before your queen. I command you!"

Aghast, Eric did as he was commanded and Appius Livius Ocella walked from the hall and into the room. The rest of his group had been overcome and were wrapped in silver chains. All accept Anthony.

"Master?" Eric gasped as he tried to fight the compulsion.

"Imagine my horror when your brother told me you were planning to take over Louisiana. Such a lovely queen should never be betrayed," Appius stated dramatically. He strolled up to the dais, kissing Anthony on the cheek as he passed. Seated beside Sophie-Anne, he smiled down at Eric with lust.

Eric glared back, as Anthony kneeled next to his sire and avoided looking at Eric. There was shame in his face and Eric knew he had been ordered to betray him.

Sophie-Anne laughed, "Well it seems you have a lot to learn about ruling a state, Eric. Now, what to do with you?" She tapped her chin as if she was deep in thought, but the wide smile of victory on her face belied the action. "Oh, look, Miss Stackhouse is finally joining us!"

Eric's head snapped to the door where Sookie was being dragged into the room, a knife at her throat. The vampire holding her was bigger than Sigebert and he glared down at Eric disdainfully. Sookie's eyes caught Eric's, but he was surprised to find they were not afraid. She was pissed.

The queen laughed again, a maniacal sound. "How nice to see you, Sookie. You're Viking has been a very bad vampire. You arrived just in time to see his punishment." Sophie-Anne turned to Appius, "Kill him!"

"With pleasure, my queen," Appius kissed her hand and rose from his thrown.

Sookie's eyes grew large as she noticed the stake in his hand. "NO!" She screamed. The vampire holding her dropped the knife and slapped her. The blow knocked her down to the floor.

Kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down her face, she watched in horror as Eric remained powerless against his maker. The queen's cackle echoed around the room, hanging in the background. Sookie felt like she was being pulled in a million directions and her heart was burning in agonized despair. The hole inside her was growing and she was drowning in its dark grasp.

Just as the last vestiges of hope began to fade, Sookie thought about all Eric had done for her. _"You are everything to me,"_ he had said. But that was wrong. He had pulled her up from the pit of death and despair. He had loved her and cared for her with dedicated devotion. He had brought her back to life. He was everything to her, and she REFUSED to let anyone hurt him.

The burning sensation spread through her entire body, flowing in her blood. She could feel the power eager to get free. Ignoring the blinding pain, she threw her hands out.

A wave of pure white light spread from her hands. It hit Appius first, setting him on fire. In a single beat of her heart, he crumbled to dust. There was no time for them to retreat. Forcing the wave out with her mind, Sookie watched as one-by-one they all burned. Eric and his followers were left unharmed. All silver dissolved, all wounds healed.

Not until she was sure all was safe again did Sookie give in to the agony. Slumping to the floor, she let go.

Eric picked her up and placed her in his lap, cradling her body with his. He stroked her hair back with shaky hands as blood tears ran down his alabaster cheeks.

"Master, try this." Pam handed over a small bottle of lemonade and Eric took it without looking up.

All the vampires crowded around the pair and watched anxiously as Eric forced the liquid down her throat.

"What is she?" Thalia asked reverently.

"Our queen," Bill replied fervently.

"Yes." They all agreed.

Eric could feel the pain over the bond. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he knew she had inflicted it upon herself to save him. Even as the worst of the pain subsided, he knew she was in a great deal of torment.

Sookie felt like she was dying. The burning went on and on, still, she was happy to take the pain if it kept Eric safe beside her. She knew he had given her some more lemonade because she could feel her magic slowly ebbing away. Her eyes fluttered open to find several vampires watching over her and a very worried Viking.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Eric cried, pressing his head to hers and rocking her gently.

Sookie felt a burst of relief and love over the bond. "Because no one hurts you." She forced her voice to sound strong. The vampires laughed and Eric nuzzled her neck, kissing it as he moved.

"Shouldn't you be, like, bossing people about and stuff, your majesty?"Pam chuckled, although she tried to hide it.

"Sookie? What do you mean?" Eric asked in good humor.

Sookie tilted her head to face him, "You're king now, Eric, you should be organizing your state, not worrying about me."

Eric hugged her close to him, so his body wrapped around all of hers as he felt a wave of sadness pass through the bond. "There will always be time to worry about you, my warrior princess. You're everything, remember?"

Sookie stretched to whisper in his ear, "You're everything to me, too."

"Glad to hear it, lover." Eric kissed her cheek. "Now, to business." He looked over to his motley collection of vampires. They all kneeled before him and pledged their fealty, with him still on the floor and Sookie in his lap, to which he nodded at each of them.

"Right, now that's done, I want to get everything in order quickly. I want to feed my bonded." Sookie blushed but didn't interrupt. "I have decided to reorganize the state. Thalia, you are the oldest after me, so I want you to govern Arkansas. I know you'll do a good job." Eric didn't pause for her to respond. "Maxwell-Lee, you shall be sheriff of area one. I need you to focus on rebuilding and getting our numbers back up. Also, organize a coronation ball in the abbey for a week's time. Pam will help." He nodded to Eric. "Areas two and three shall be merged and I want you, Nickoli, to be sheriff."

Nickoli nodded, his red hair flowing like fire around his face. "Very well, my king, but what of the previous sheriffs?" His thick Russian accent was a strange contrast to his very British appearance.

"Gone, Bubba took care of it and let me know before the queen arrived. Finally, I shall take care of areas four and five. Pam is my second, naturally. Bill, I want you to continue as the kingdom's investigator and be my third?"

Sookie could feel the reluctance over the bond, knew he was doing this for her. She smiled and laced her fingers with his. Bill bowed.

"I would be honored, my king."

"Good, now, for security I called in a favor from an old friend. Santiago and his soldiers shall arrive tomorrow."

"You know Santiago!" Felicia gasped before realizing her mistake. She bowed her head in submission.

Eric laughed happily, "Yes. I saved his life and gave him his freedom. He is my only other child, Felicia. A fact not much known. Now, he will arrive tomorrow. I want you all to declare yourselves and make our state stable and strong over the next week, you shall report to me every night and I want full financial reports in three days time. Any questions?"

"No, your majesty." Thalia, Bill, Maxwell-Lee and Nickoli stated.

"Very well, you are dismissed. Pam..."

"I know, Eric. I'm on it." They nodded to each other and Pam dashed off to her office.

Felicia was the only one remaining and she was blatantly nervous about that. She stood with her eyes focused on the floor. Her fingers twitched at every sound she heard.

"Felicia, look at me," Eric commanded. Her greens eyes looked hesitantly up. "I have a special position for you. I shall be employing some mortal help for my queen, but I want you to be her vampire assistant. As you have witnessed, she is quite special, but also still fragile. I need for you to be her night companion and advisor. Do you think you could care for your queen?"

A wide smile spread over her face and Sookie laughed happily at the sight of the young vampire's joy. "I would be thrilled to take care of the queen, your majesty. I owe her my life."

"Very good. You know where I live, you must report there tomorrow night." With a deep bow to both Sookie and Eric, Felicia danced out of the room.

"That was very nice of you. Eric." Sookie smiled up at him.

Leaning over, he kissed her deeply. "What, no argument about having guards and servants?" He teased.

Sookie pouted, "I don't like it, but I understand why. You are a king now; we will need the help to give us more time and to create the right image."

"How lucky I am!" Eric stated surprised. "My warrior princess saves my life, destroys my maker- giving me my freedom, and makes me a king. Then she accepts the role she never wanted with grace and beauty. How shall I ever repay her?"

Sookie cupped his face. "I love you, Eric. You don't need to repay anything. You give me everything just being with me."

"Words will never truly express how much I love you, Sookie." Standing he lifted her up in his arms. "Let's go home. I need to take care of you."


	13. Chapter 13

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 13- Back to square one.

They arrived back at the house where Eric pleaded with Sookie to have another bottle of Lemonade. He could feel her lingering pain. To appease him she complied, but she knew it would have no effect. Eric let her change into a pink pair of pyjamas while he ordered enough Chinese food to feed an army. Half an hour after arrival they were curled up on the couch in the den. Sookie had food all around her and a steaming mug of coffee on the table. They watched the movie in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Nibbling the food, Sookie was relieved to find that things between them hadn't changed that much now Eric was king. He was still worrying about her; making her feel cherished. Her whole body ached, but she forced herself to remain awake knowing how desperate Eric was to get her to eat more. She smiled to herself as Eric got up and returned with a steaming mug of lemon tea. He placed it on a coaster without a word.

Sitting back on the couch, he wrapped his arms around Sookie's waist, pulling her close. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. The movie droned on as they ignored the growing silence between them. Unable to take Eric's worry a moment longer, Sookie broke.

"I didn't know you had another child." Her eyes remained fixed on the screen, but Eric sighed and tilted her chin so she had to look at him. His deep blue eyes looked timeless.

"I am over a thousand years old, we know there is much I haven't told you. If you do not know it is because it hasn't come up yet, not because I've kept it from you." His voice sounded tired, maybe even a little afraid.

"I'm not mad, Eric," Sookie promised. A tear rolled down her cheek, she felt like her heart was breaking but not because of this. She was just in pain and a mess. "I'm just curious."

Eric blinked, his head titling to the side as he wiped her tears away. "You're not?" He sounded sceptical, but examining the bond closely he realised she was being honest.

"No. I know there is a lot I don't know yet. There is a lot you don't know about me, too. We've got a lifetime for all of that. But, if he's coming tomorrow..." She trailed off timidly.

Eric didn't like her words. He hated not knowing everything about her. She was his. But, she had a point. "You're right, lover." He looked down at her half eaten bowl of noodles. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I feel sick again." Eric took the bowl and placed it on the table. Pulling Sookie into his lap, he nuzzled her neck until she relaxed against him. It didn't take long.

"You're hungry, Eric. Go ahead."

"No," Eric kissed her exposed shoulder. "You're too weak. I will never use you that way. I can wait."

"But..." Sookie's complaint was cut short as Eric pressed his finger to her lips and smiled down at her.

"Santiago is nearly seven hundred years old. I came across him a couple of years after my maker released me. I was in Spain and he was being used as a sex slave, among other things, by a secluded group of land owners. The abuse he suffered reminded me of the cruelty of my maker, so I killed his captors. However, he was weak from an infection in his blood. I had to turn him. He stayed with me for a hundred years as I taught him how to fight and survive. He was a great student and became a good friend. In the end, I released him and he started his own business.

"He went into the body guard business and is now the most respected guard you can get. His soldiers are elite fighters with a fearsome reputation. Santiago had kept our connection a secret, but he always stayed in touch. I am quite proud of him."

Sookie smiled at the kindness Eric had shown. "How did you get him to come here if he always kept your relationship secret?"

Eric laughed, "I am his maker and could have called him to me. He would not have had a choice. However, I did nothing. The second I told him I was becoming king and my part fairy bonded was going to be my queen he demanded to come. I think he is desperate to meet the woman that claimed his maker. Also, Pam told him how worried I have been about you. They fight like siblings, but truly care for each other."

"Why should he care how worried you are over me?" Sookie whispered blushing.

Eric kissed her cheek. "I have a close relationship with both my children. I never wanted to be as my maker was to me. He cares for me more that Pam, Sookie. He will fight for you, even if it is only to keep me alive."

Sookie couldn't think about that. It hurt too much to think of Eric dying because of her. "Will he hate me for putting you in danger?"

"No, my love, he'll adore you." Sookie sighed and tried to burrow inside Eric. "Come on," Eric moaned lifting her up. He slowly walked her to their room and placed her in the bed. "You, dearest, are tired. I want you to put all this worry out of your mind and just rest. We are together, that is all that matters. Be happy, Sookie."

Sookie held her arms out, urging Eric to lie with her. He quickly stripped and joined her in the bed. She felt terrible, but she knew he was strong enough to see her through it. He was her saviour and she thanked god for sending him to her. As her mind slowly slipped into sleep she prayed things would settle down and give them some time together.

The annoying sound of a cell phone ringing was the first thing Sookie became aware of. She briefly considered destroying the thing, before her aching body alerted her to the fact she felt even worse than the night before. The gleaming clock told her it was five in the afternoon; she had slept over twelve hours. It would be dark soon and she couldn't wait for Eric to rise. She always felt like she would drown in pain when she was alone, but he eased those feelings.

"Hello?" She said groggily, snapping the phone open in one hand and reaching for the bottle of lemonade Eric had left her with the other.

"Sookie? Where the hell are you, sis?" Jason sounded angry enough to spit nails.

"I'm in Shreveport, Jase. Why?" Sookie internally groaned. She didn't want to talk to Jason yet, she wasn't ready.

"So, it's true then?"

"What are you talking about, Jason?" She wiped the back of her hand over her face and sighed, exasperated.

"That you're whoring around with yet another vampire; living with him in his house like some juice box. Don't you ever learn?"

Sookie felt sick, "How dare you, Jason! I love Eric. How I choose to spend my life is none of your business."

"Whatever, Sook. You're my sister and I have to listen to what everyone is saying about you. Gran would be ashamed of you. I can't believe you could be so stupid!"

"Go to hell, Jason!" Sookie hissed, hot tears burning her eyes, before she slammed the phone down.

The pit of misery swelled within her. She felt an agonizing sting burn her until breathing became difficult. Her head was spinning out of control, while remaining foggy. A single thought repeated over and over, growing louder each time.

_I don't want to feel like this anymore._

Jumping to her feet, Sookie ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet. Kneeling on the floor, she heaved until her stomach cramped. There was nothing left to expel. She rested her chest against the cool tile floor.

Her eyes shut tight, Sookie tried to ignore the clawing need she felt to find her pen knife. She shouldn't have hidden it in her purse, she knew that, but the compulsion was just too strong to ignore. She loved Eric and knew he was helping her. That didn't make everything better.

This deep rooted feeling had been with her all her life. Ever since she was old enough to understand that her own mother spent every night wishing she had never been born and praying to god to fix her broken little burden. She had always known that she was different; that people considered her a freak. She had always felt alone. Jason was the only family she knew, and he thought her a whore for staying with the man she loved.

It was too much.

Blinking, Sookie looked down at her thigh. The cut was only a few inches long, but blood had pooled and trickled down to the white tiles. She smiled as the fresh pain washed everything else away. For one blissful second she was free of the agony, this misery, the fear. Then it all came tumbling back, along with a deep seated shame. Eric was going to be so disappointed in her.

She was desperate to cut again, but the shame stopped her. With a shaking hand, and floods of tears, she meticulously washed all the blood away. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, before dressing in a fresh night gown. The shame and self- hate increased as she slid back into bed. She dreaded the look in Eric's eyes when he found out about this. She was simply too exhausted to run. Crying herself to sleep Sookie wished she could be strong again.

Eric rose for the evening in a state of panic. His first realisation was the web of negative emotion coming from Sookie. His second realisation, the strong scent of freshly spilled blood. His bonded's blood.

Bolting up in bed, it took only a fraction of a second to see that she was lying safely beside him. Calming, Eric began to scan her for injury. His sharp senses locating the thin slice to her upper leg quite quickly. Even deep in sleep he could feel her shame and despair. The salty tang of her tears hung think in the air. Her pillow was still soaked, her eyes blotchy and sore. She had curled up on the edge of the bed, away from him, in a ball. His dead heart broke.

Briefly he wondered where Bobby had been. He was supposed to care for her, prevent this from happening. Then he remembered telling the man not to come to his chamber, or disturb his bonded's rest. From the strong scent in the room, Sookie had not left their room. Whatever had upset her had occurred in this room. Bobby hadn't stood a chance.

Running his hand through his long hair, Eric quickly considered what to do. He had known a relapse was highly possible, but it only reinforced his need to take better care of his beloved. He had known she was in a great deal of pain the night before, but something told him there was another trigger. Either way, he had already intended to devote more time to Sookie. He knew her very survival depended on finding a way to make her happy once more. Now he also faced a bigger threat. Should he fail to find her cure, her family would surely take her from him. It would destroy him. For all his years of existing and growing strong he would not live without his bonded.

Glancing at the clock, he had plenty of time before his children arrived. He pulled Sookie close to his body, his fingers making irregular patterns on her smooth skin, and he waited. It took only a few minutes for Sookie's eyes to blink open. The expression on her face was something he never wanted to see again. A watery smile, he could see fear, shame and something close to grief etched into her features. Before he could say anything her eyes were cast down and she was sobbing.

He hugged her close, "I love you so much, Sookie. I do not know why you did this today, but I promise you I am not mad. Things like this take time and we'll get there together. I _will_ make you happy again, I swear it!"

Her sobs intensified, "That's what makes this so bad! You _do_ make me happy. I am so sorry. I just...it's...I...I..."

"Shhh," Eric kissed her wet cheeks, restraining himself from licking away her delicious tears. Now was not the time.

"It's okay, Sookie. I've got you. Everything is going to be okay. Talk to me, tell me what happened. Or, if you prefer, I can find you someone else to talk to..."

"NO!" Sookie screamed, her face flushed and she paused embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Eric. I don't want to talk to anyone else. I don't like talking to therapists. My parents made me see dozens of them when I was young and...it doesn't really work when you can hear every judgemental thought that passes through their head."

"What about a vampire therapist?" He hated the idea, but would try anything that would make her better.

"I'd rather just talk to you, if you don't mind? I trust you."

Eric kissed her head affectionately. "Of course, lover. I'll always be here for you. What happened to make you..." He trailed off searching for the right word.

"Lose it?" Sookie supplied.

"Get so upset," he corrected gently. He hated that she saw herself as crazy. It made him want to decimate Bon Temps, killing every red neck that had ever looked down on her. He would love to see how well any of them would have handled her gift. He betted they would have been locked in the loony bin before puberty. She had survived with kindness and beauty.

"I felt pretty rotten when I woke up, but Jason called and..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about what her brother had said to her.

"Sookie?" Eric pressed softly. He didn't want to put pressure on her, but he didn't want her omitting things either. That wouldn't help her at all.

She sighed and wiped her tears away roughly. "I guess there are some rumours going around about me. He called me a stupid whore for staying with y'all and said Gran would be ashamed of me. I told him to go to hell and hung up."

It took more control in that moment, to _not _charge off to Bon Temps and re-educate Sookie's brother, than Eric ever knew he possessed. Instead, he remained calm and stroked a couple of fingers along her arm.

"How did that make you feel?" There was a short silence as Sookie thought about her answer, but Eric already knew. In that instant he felt it over the bond. Her heart flared in agony, a hole opened with despair and she felt utterly alone.

"Lost," she whispered fearfully. Eric's grip tightened.

"You are not alone, Sookie. I know I can't be with you during the day, but I am always in here," he tapped her heart. "Just as you are always within me. We are bonded. We are one. And, if I am honest, I know that those people (your brother included) make you feel like a freak. But you are not, Sookie. You have helped hundreds with your gift. You are famous in our world- not for being crazy Sookie- for being the brave telepath with a pure heart. You are a rare and special person, my love. And that is without mentioning your fae heritage, my warrior princess." Sookie giggled a little as Eric smiled down at her. "I guess what I am trying to say is that changing how you see yourself and making yourself happy won't be easy, but I know that you can do it. We'll do it together, my queen." He lifted her hand to his and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you for being here for me, Eric," Sookie whispered as she snuggled closer to him. She knew he was right. She _had_ saved all those people. The 'monsters' in his world had always treated her better than the humans in her home town. In his world she mattered.

"Always, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 14- Santiago at your service.

Santiago Ashford was a tall vampire, about six foot two. His long black hair was kept in a tidy braid which was tied off by a black leather cord. His complexion was as pale as any vampire's, but underneath was a subtle tinge to his skin that hinted at a tan long since lost. His fiery grey eyes were like a stormy night at sea. With broad, well toned shoulders and a lean, muscular frame, he was every fangbangers dream. He arrived at Eric's house wearing a pair of black leather pants that hugged his ass and a white vest. He looked like sin incarnate. It made Sookie laugh.

"I'm sorry," she giggled as he rose from his deep bow to her with an offended expression. She noticed Eric was _very_ pleased by her reaction. Judging by the amount of jealousy she had been feeling she guessed it was the only reason Santiago hadn't been punished already. "It's just your outfit..." she trailed off giggling again.

Santiago looked down at his attire with a frown. "Is something wrong with what I am wearing?" His accent was a blend of his native Spanish and a more generic American twang.

"No! No!" Sookie hurried to assure him. "It's just..." She laughed, "You dress so much like Eric. I guess I can see why he turned you." Santiago seemed to take that as a compliment. A wide cherubic smile spread over his face.

"As I can see why he fell so deeply in love with such a southern beauty."

Sookie turned to Eric, "Is he always this corny?"

Eric barked a laugh and pulled Sookie closer to him. "Yes, I understand he believes it makes him irresistible to women." Santiago frowned at Eric's teasing. "Forgive my bonded, she never succumbed to my charms, either. It took several witches, a curse and a war for her to fall in love with me. She is quite unique."

At seeing (and feeling) the overwhelming joy his maker exuded, Santiago relaxed. He had been quite worried when he had heard his master was bonded- the great Eric Northman tamed. Now, he saw there was no trickery, or enchantment. Sookie truly was lovely and the adoration and need in her eyes was plain to see. He could be happy for them.

"I have brought my finest recruits, Eric. I have seven Weres, nine vampires and a couple of witches. They are all in accommodation, but I think some should be selected to live-in.

"I agree," Eric pulled Sookie from the lobby to the den. They all sat; Eric with Sookie curled in his lap and Santiago opposite on a lazy boy. "I trust you to handle all the details of security, just keep me informed. I want all of the guards to be properly introduced to Sookie, so that she is familiar with them." Santiago nodded.

"As you wish, Eric. Anything else?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Pamela has offered me her house until I can acquire my own residence in the area. Where is my dear sister, anyway? I expected her to be part of the welcoming committee." There was a look of mischief on his face that reminded Sookie of Jason. Her chest tightened and tears once again sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Eric's arms held Sookie possessively as he felt her pain over the bond. "What is it?" He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek at the same time.

"Nothing, just remembering," she whispered back. Sookie snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. She was so tired; her body still ached from her power trip the night before.

Santiago watched the pair in amazed fascination. He had never before seen his maker act with such gentleness or self-less devotion towards another. He suddenly understood what Pam had been telling him. Eric had changed. When Sookie died, he would lose his maker.

"Not interrupting anything I hope?" Pam said in a bored tone as she casually waltzed into the room. She kissed Santiago on the cheek with a simple 'brother', before going to sit beside Eric on the couch. She pulled Sookie's feet into her lap, seemingly not to mind that they would rest on her pristine Prada dress. She began to stroke her ankles in an affectionate manner.

"Hello, Pam," Sookie raised her head briefly and smiled.

"Good evening, my telepathic friend. I can see you are making good use of the clothes I selected. Do not think I have forgotten our shopping trip."

Sookie blushed, "Alright, maybe in a few days when I'm feeling better?"

"Naturally." Pam nodded and Sookie placed her head back on Eric's chest. Eric looked pleased by the exchange, while Santiago looked on in shock. He remembered Pam trying to stake him after he had used one of her dresses to clean up a particularly nasty wound she had gotten in one of their many attempts to fight for Eric. What the hell had this part-fairy done to his family?

"Is everything done, Pamela?" Eric asked, bringing the conversation back to business.

"Yes, Eric. All the sheriffs have signed their contracts and it seems they have been widely accepted. The notification had been received by the council and their only comment was that you should have stepped up sooner. They are going to want to meet with you, but I think it's safe to say that this take over has been a success. Now Santiago's here, we have security sorted. We just have to sort your calendar of events and officially crown you."

Eric nodded as his two children smiled at him proudly. "Good work. How is Maxwell- Lee coming with the preparations?" He began to play with Sookie's hair.

"Almost ready, just a few minor issues left."

Sookie pulled back, "I don't understand. Why would you need a calendar of events?"

Eric kissed her nose as her face crumpled in confusion. "It is to establish set times for hearings and punishments. Also, as king there are more social engagements. We will have to make time for the council, AVL, government, not to mention the media. A calendar will structure it all so it is easier to manage along with the day-to-day running of the state."

"Oh, that makes sense." Stretching Sookie got up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do any of you want a True Blood?" Pam and Eric shook their heads in decline.

"I would love one, my dear, I'm starved." Santiago smiled at her, but she got the feeling he was saying something more.

"Okay, be right back." Bending to kiss Eric, Sookie scurried out of the room. Eric watched Sookie go, waiting until she was out of hearing range before hissing at his child.

"Be careful, Santiago. I will punish you if you insult her, or make her uncomfortable."

"I do not understand. Why do you both value her so highly?" It was an honest question, but his frustration made Eric angry.

"Other than the fact I love her? How about the fact she saved us all?" His fangs clicked down in anger at his eldest child.

Santiago could see he was on thin ice with his maker. He hadn't seen Eric this angry with him in hundreds of years and while he was a strong and successful warrior, he could never ignore the fact it had been Eric that taught him all he knew. "I mean no disrespect, master. Pam told me of Rhodes, what she did was very brave."

"I'm not talking of Rhodes," Eric hissed. "She killed my maker last night, not to mention my queen. If it wasn't for her, Appius would have played with us in ways you cannot imagine. Don't be fooled by her fragility, child. She is the strongest warrior I know."

"In that case, I will protect her with my life, master. I hope you can forgive my ignorance." Santiago bowed his head in submission. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting Appius once. The sick fuck had tortured him for days as a means of calling Eric. Eric had managed to get him out of his maker's reach, but it had cost him. Santiago didn't like to remember what Eric had looked like when Appius had left him. He hadn't known a vampire could survive so much. Eric had resembled a shredded rag doll with several limbs missing. It had taken him nearly two years to recover and Santiago had spent that time feeling grateful he had a maker like Eric. How had such a little thing destroyed such a monster?

"I can. I know this must be strange, but Sookie _is_ everything to me. You will see why before long. I know she wants to be your friend, as she is with Pam. She was actually worrying you wouldn't like her."

"It is true she is a Brigant? A fae princess?"

"Yes," Pam answered this time. She felt the need to defend her friend. "She is also in a great deal of pain. We must ensure she does not worry. She should be kept calm and happy, brother. She's a danger magnet, but she needs to be kept safe. I hope your guards are up to the challenge."

"Always, Pamela, you know that. What are we doing about headquarters?"

"I have a hotel being built in Shreveport, it should be complete soon. I will make that headquarters, although I don't know if it will be my residence or if we shall remain here. I don't want to stress Sookie with a choice yet." Santiago nodded in understanding.

"How is she?" Pam asked tentatively, casting a furtive glance towards the kitchen where they could hear her moving about.

"Not good," Eric's face crumpled with defeat. He wiped a hand over his face and through his hair. "She got in an argument with her brother over the phone. It caused her to relapse. She cut her leg again. I am starting to think she may need a daytime carer."

"Do you want me to deal with the idiot brother?" Pam asked with hope in her eyes.

Eric sighed unnecessarily. "No. She would never recover if anything happened to him. As much as he hurts her she still loves him dearly."

"Amelia is quite worried about her, Eric. Maybe she could help take care of her during the day?"

Eric shook his head. "I don't want to force her to face people she isn't ready to see. What's more, I want her to get used to distinguishing between servants and friends. She needs to learn to have others waiting on _her."_

Pam laughed, "Are we talking about the same Sookie? Good luck with that, Eric!"

Eric joined in her laughter, "I can but try."

Sookie returned a few minutes later carrying a tray. She handed Santiago his blood with the smile of a pro, before placing the tray down on the coffee table and sitting on the floor. Resting her back against Eric's legs, she took a sip of her sweet tea and dug into the grilled cheese sandwich she had made for herself. Eric smiled down at her meal, pleased she was eating, and began to run her hair through his long fingers.

"Is there anything you need to do, Eric, before I rest tonight?" Santiago asked carefully.

"Only to arrange the guards."

Santiago nodded, "Already done. The vampires have been assigned to their positions. Three on the perimeter, three with you and two with Sookie. The other two are on rotation. The Were's are also set up. Four are for you, while two are for Sookie. The other is, again, on rotation. The witches shall be casting wards tomorrow."

Eric nodded, "What orders have you given Sookie's guards?"

Sookie ignored the worry over the bond, and her anger that sparked it. She knew this was for her safety. Didn't mean she had to like it. She continued to eat.

"As you instructed. To be aware of her location and safety at all times, but to give her space and privacy wherever possible. They are to protect her at all costs."

Eric relaxed when he realised Sookie wasn't going to fight him on this. It was one area he couldn't afford to compromise on. "Their names?"

Santiago sighed. He was hoping his maker would have shown more interest in his own protection. Eric had always been too independent for that. It had taken becoming king- and no doubt Sookie played a part- to accept his guards at all. After two hundred years of asking... "Let me introduce them properly." He raced out of the room at vampire speed, returning only a minute later with four men dressed in matching dark grey suits. They looked dressed to kill and would have fitted in perfectly at the most exclusive parties.

"This is Gareth and Patrick," he gestured to two vampires. They were both tall and built like a brick shit house. Gareth had black curly hair and black hawk like eyes. Patrick had green eyes and fiery red hair that was tied into an intricate braid. They both bowed low to Eric and Sookie, their faces remaining impassive. "They are Sookie's night guards. Then Sookie's day guards." He gestured to two bulky Weres. Unlike the vampires, they smiled warmly and nodded. "These are Jack and Robin." They both had brown eyes and brown hair, but it was there the similarities ended. Jack was as tall as the vampires, while Robin was a short man. Jack held an air of good humour, while Robin looked serious and wild. Sookie could tell they were not men to be easily messed with.

"I would like to introduce my bonded and queen, Sookie Stackhouse." Eric spoke with a calm, soft tone but his voice was ice cold. "She is your first priority, even if _I_ am in danger. She _will_ be protected, understand?" The threat in his tone was easy to detect, but Sookie knew it came from a place of fear. His biggest fear was losing her.

"Yes, King Northman," they spoke in unison.

Sookie could feel all four of them watching her, assessing what could make her so important. She wished she knew. She hated their attention. "I'm going to go lie down," she finally said, rising from the floor. Eric caught her hand before she could leave. Turning she saw his worry for her in his eyes.

"Dearest?"

"I'm fine, Eric, just feel a little achy still." She leaned over to kiss him, before nodding to everyone in the room and scurrying away. She placed her tray of dirty things on the kitchen counter, breathing a sigh of relief to be out from under everyone's gaze. Not having the energy to wash up yet, she headed to bed, curling under the covers without undressing.

Her head hit the pillow with a deep sigh. Closing her eyes, it took no time at all for her to drift off to a dreamless sleep.

Santiago was amused. It seemed little Sookie didn't like guards, either. Or attention for that matter. He could sense the confusion of his men and knew they were struggling to understand Eric's threat. He also knew they would follow his orders to the grave. Sookie was as safe as she was going to get. Sitting down in his former chair, he kicked his feet up to rest on the coffee table and smiled smugly at his maker.

Eric grinned back, "One final thing before you go." The guards looked at him intently. "You should be aware that Sookie isn't just a human. She is telepathic and part fae. We have just discovered she is of the Brigant line, which makes her a princess by blood. This information is to remain hidden, but she is maturing and gaining fae abilities...quite explosively. You need to be aware of this and help contain any..."

"Accidents?" Pam supplied with a wicked grin.

"Episodes," Eric corrected. "Should she become ill while under your protection, call Dr. Ludwig. She will care for Sookie. Any questions?" All four of the guards had gaping jaws as they learnt this new information. Eric, Pam and Santiago laughed.

"She's...she's really a Brigant?" Patrick asked with amazed wonder.

"Yes, Nial Brigant is her great-grandfather." Internally Eric was crowing with delight. He knew how significant this was. He knew how powerful _she_ was. And she had picked _him._

"She's a fae princess and she's bonded to a vampire...that's...how are her family taking this?" Robin asked warily.

Eric scowled, "A good question. They hate me, but are respecting our bond- _for now._ Should they appear you must remain cautious. Sookie will kill you herself if you try to stop her from seeing them, but remain vigilant. They are not to be trusted." The guards nodded in understanding.

"You are dismissed." Santiago informed them when it was clear they were done with the introduction. Bowing low, they all left leaving Eric and his progenies alone.

"Well, that went well." Pam sang. "She didn't argue, or run, or cry...I think you should be pleased."

Eric frowned at her. "I am, but it still wasn't easy for her and she is still in a great deal of pain. I think we need to be very careful with her over the next week. She can't handle anything else, it would kill her."

Both Pam and Santiago nodded solemnly. "What about Felicia? Isn't she supposed to be reporting tonight?" Pam asked, glaring at the clock.

"I changed my mind. I rang her and told her to start organising a full staff. The last thing Sookie needs is to worry about cleaning or cooking. I don't think she is up to interviewing, either. Felicia will report in a few days, when everything is done."

"Servants, Eric, really?" Pam hissed alarmed.

"What?" Santiago asked confused.

"Sookie is the kind of girl that cringes when on other's wait on her. She isn't going to like this," Pam explained.

"No, she won't," Eric agreed. "But she _will_ accept it. She knows it is necessary for my role as king and, honestly, she isn't well enough to worry about any of the normal day-to-day things."

"Are you really that worried about her?" Santiago asked. He was confused by the fear he was feeling from his maker. It was a new experience.

"I think she is in a very dark place right now. I can feel she is fighting, but with her illness from her magic on top...I'm scared I'll rise tomorrow night to find a corpse."

"I don't understand. Sookie has always been so strong. Why do you think she is like this now?" Pam asked. She couldn't stop remembering all the things Sookie had faced.

"I think Rhodes made her re-live some trauma from her youth. I think Andre and his forcing the bond was as much to blame as the bombs, maybe more. The one thing I know is that her telepathy has scarred her, badly. It is up to us to show her it is not a curse and that she can have a happy life."

"We'll help you, Eric," Santiago promised, moving to kneel before his maker. He loved him so much, for so many different reasons. He hated seeing him like this.

"Yes," Pam agreed, taking Eric's hand. "And if I know Sookie; you're going to need all the help you can get."

Eric hated to admit it, but she was right.


	15. Chapter 15

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 14a- Love is my hope

Eric made his way up to his bedroom with a heavy heart. He entered the room in absolute silence, to find Sookie curled up into a ball asleep on the bed. One hand was stretched out, as if beckoning him, and she was trembling. He rushed to her side, climbing on the bed carefully so as not to wake her. He didn't need to pull her to him. Still deep in sleep, she rolled over and moulded herself to his side.

Eric looked over at the clock. There were still a few hours before dawn. He knew he should be in his office working. He had completed all the essentials, but there was still much to do. He didn't want to leave his bonded. Instead, he lay back and again started playing with her hair. He loved the silky texture of it between his fingers. He loved feeling her and knowing she was safe.

"Eric, what time is it?" Her bright blue eyes fluttered open and sought him out.

"Not yet four in the morning, lover. You should go back to sleep."

She shook her head lightly and crawled up his chest, so her head rested on his shoulder. "No, I don't want to sleep anymore. I didn't mean to be out so long as it is. Why didn't you wake me?"

Eric kissed her forehead, "You needed to rest. Try and go back to sleep," he urged. He could still feel her aching body through the bond.

"No," she said defiantly. Shucking off his arms, which were wrapped around her, she moved to kneel over him. "I love you so much, Eric." She looked deep into his cerulean eyes as she spoke. Her heart swelled with love for him and she could feel him return it through the bond. Her body was achy, painful even. She felt like her soul was being pulled in a million different directions and the hole in her chest was like a black hole, sucking all the life from her. But, through all that, her heart was pulling her forward. Eric's strength was her saving grace.

She leaned down and kissed him, cupping his face. It started slow and gentle but quickly became more heated. Eric gripped her hips and pulled her so she was straddling him, Sookie groaned into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Sookie teased his fangs causing him to moan her name. Feeling her head spin from lack of oxygen, Sookie reluctantly pulled away.

"We shouldn't," Eric murmured as he placed kissed along her neck and throat.

"I'm yours, Eric, and I need you. This is the only way I know how to be happy right now. I need to feel connected to you."

It went against his every protective impulse. He knew she needed to rest, she was so weak. But he needed her, too. Flipping them so she was on her back and he was between her legs. He bucked his hips and ground his hard member into her core. Even with layers of clothing between them the friction was enough to make them groan. Eric continued kissing Sookie, moving his talented mouth down her body until he could suck her nipple through the dress she was wearing.

Sookie's head thrashed with want. "Please, Eric, don't tease me."

Grinning like a devil, Eric took a firm grip of the barrier between them and pulled. The dress and her bra fluttered all around them in tatters.

"Pam's gonna kill you," Sookie looked at the ruined clothes and back up to Eric. The sight of him made her breath catch in her chest.

"She can try," he smiled down at her briefly, before latching on to her now liberated nipple. He sucked and licked until Sookie was a quivering blob of need. His hand trailed down her body until he found his favourite spot. With a flick of his wrist, her thong joined the pile of shreds.

Sookie screamed as Eric inserted two long digits inside her. He thrust them in and out, enjoying the wet heat, before he began to curl them inside. With his thumb he massaged her clit relentlessly.

"Oh god!" Sookie gasped. She felt pleasure pulsate through her, desperate for release.

"Come for me, Sookie," Eric commanded with a final thrust and twist of his wrist. Sookie screamed as an orgasm swept over her with violent force.

"Good girl," he smiled down at her. He loved seeing her like this. Her skin was flushed, eyes bright and there was a light sheen of sweat on her brow. He could hear her heat hammering away and feel her pleasure in the bond.

Giving her only a moment to recover, Eric stripped and climbed back between her legs. Pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, he thrust his hard member deep within her.

"This is right," he gasped. The feeling of warmth and comfort cascaded over him, welcoming him home. "This is best."

Eric pumped in and out of Sookie until they were wild with unbridled lust, need and pleasure. He could feel her trying to meet each of his thrusts and it only spurred him on. When neither of them could hold off a moment longer, Eric bent down and bit Sookie's breast. As soon as the first drop of blood hit his tongue they both came, hard and screaming each other's names.

Pulling out, Eric lay beside Sookie and she curled into him. The bond was humming with love and contentment. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, more than you know."

"I'll always be yours, Eric. I was made for you."

It took hardly any time at all for Sookie to drift off on the wave of sated peace. The sun came up and Eric quickly followed her into rest. He prayed she would survive the day without him, but an uneasy feeling told him death was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

The Curse of Being Me

**AN: I am really sorry, but there will only be one chapter this week. RL has been even crazier than anticipated and I am really far behind on my writing. Thank you all so much for reading, especially those of you who have reviewed/added as favourite. I think it's all that's keeping me going right now. Xx**

Chapter 15- Death

Having slept so much the night before, Sookie woke fairly early. At half ten she was showered and dressed, heading down stairs in search of breakfast. She had awoken feeling much better and had made the resolution to try and forget her fight with Jason in favour of having a good day. The sun was shining and it was the perfect day to evaluate her life and think of ways to change and be happy.

"Good morning, Miss Sookie, would you like me to cook you some breakfast?" Bobby Burnham greeted her cheerfully from his perch in the kitchen. He was sat at the table with an open laptop and a pile of various papers. Sookie was oddly comforted by his presence. She knew to expect him; Eric had explained that he would spend every day at their house waiting to jump to her every need.

The way he explained made it clear this was a temporary measure until she was once again settled. She didn't see any point in arguing as Eric really needed this and Bobby was being paid handsomely for it. Everyone benefited.

"No thank you, Bobby. I want to go out for breakfast. I feel much better today and want to enjoy it doing something fun." She danced her way to the fridge where she found a chilled bottle of lemonade. Sitting opposite Bobby, she began to sip at the drink straight from the bottle.

"That's wonderful, Miss Sookie! How about shopping?" His face lit up at the thought of getting out of the house.

"Nah, I'm going shopping with Pam. Have you got any other ideas?" A thoughtful look came over his face before breaking into a wide smile.

"How about the zoo? We could go to a diner for breakfast then head to the zoo for the afternoon. We would be back for sunset."

Sookie smiled excitedly. "I've never been to the zoo. I love that idea!"

"I'll get the car." Bobby left and Sookie quickly grabbed her jacket and purse before following him out of the house.

Bobby had already pulled the car up to the front door and Sookie's guards, Robin and Jack, were buckled in waiting for her. With a deep sigh at the full car, she ran out and got in the back next to Jack. Robin was riding shot gun.

"Morning, your highness," both guards greeted her.

"Good morning, boys. And call me Sookie."

"But..." Robin began to object but was interrupted.

"I said to call me Sookie, I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter," she snapped. She could hear his thoughts that he didn't want to address her with disrespect because Eric or Santiago would kill him. She knew better. Eric had promised her this.

Sookie didn't miss the sly smile Bobby was poorly attempting to hide; nor did she miss the flash of respect in Jack's eyes. It seemed they weren't used to being challenged, she vowed to change that.

"As you wish, Sookie. Mr Burnham told us you are going to a diner and then on to the zoo. Is there anything else for us to be aware of?"

"Not that I can think of. How exactly is this going to work? I've never been guarded like this before."

"We will try to stay out of your way, but when you're in public areas- like at the zoo- we'll have to stick close to you," Jack explained softly.

"Okay, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"No, we'll sit at a separate table where we will have a better vantage to monitor the area."

Sookie nodded to show she understood, then turned to watch the landscape pass them by. She was starting to feel the dark tinges growing inside her, threatening to pull her back down, but she refused to let the darkness win. She wanted her life back.

Ten minutes later Bobby pulled into a small family diner's parking lot. Being mid-way between the breakfast rush and lunch crowd the place was deserted. They all got out of the car together and entered, only to find that they were the only customers. Jack and Robin took a table in the back, while Sookie selected a booth by the window. Bobby joined her and they spent a few minutes in silence reviewing the menu options.

"What can I get you folks?" A tall blond woman asked. She was fairly young so the pink dress uniform looked good on her. The name tag read 'Louise'.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a slice of peach pie," Bobby told her in his authorititive tone.

"Can I have a cup of coffee and a breakfast special, please?" Sookie asked with her wide 'crazy Sookie' smile.

"Sure thing." The waitress span on her heal to place the orders.

Sookie watched 'Louise' return to the counter, before she took a deep breath and bit the bullet. It was now or never.

"Bobby, I've been meaning to talk to you. Is it true you are Eric's business manager?"

A look of terror crossed his face, but he quickly composed himself. "I am, why?"

"I need some help," Sookie admitted softly.

"I am to help you any way I can, Miss Sookie, you know this." He was confused, not able to tell what she wanted.

"I know, but this is different. I need some advice."

"Oh?" Bobby visibly relaxed. Sookie began to trace patterns on the table as an excuse not to look at him. This was much harder than she imagined.

"Let's be frank, shall we? I'm not...well. I know I can't go back to my old life, my old job. Not only does Eric's position make that impossible, but even before all this it was killing me. However, I'm not the kind of girl to just sit home all day and let her partner pay her way. I need to find something new that I can do which suits my position, I enjoy and is safe. I _need_ to find something to occupy my time so that I can find _me_ again. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. The master will be pleased you are planning on leaving the bar, but what would you like to do?" His face remained neutral, his business facade.

"That's the problem. I don't know what I can do. All I've been any good at is waiting tables, and I need something that's very flexible. I can't exactly keep nine to five hours, or take two body guards to the office."

"I see your dilemma; however, I think you are over looking something." He looked at her kindly.

"You are selling yourself short. You have many skills, your telepathy for example. It is a rare skill that many would pay to utilise."

Sookie frowned. "I'm not sure I want to utilize it."

"May I be honest, Ma'am?"

Sookie looked up and saw Bobby frowning at her. "Sure, go ahead."

He smiled, "I could easily arrange many contracts with vampires- not to mention the master- for your skill. The Weres, too, would love the chance to use it. The FBI have already tried several times to contact you after Rhodes..." At Sookie's gasp he smiled slyly. "The master didn't want you to worry about it. The point is they want you to work for them, too, and once you're working for them business men won't be far behind. It would be easy to set up and would actually make you safer. You could set your own hours, rates and conditions."

"How would it make me safer?" Sookie asked sceptically. She could see Bobby getting very excited at the idea.

"Well all of those creatures that want to claim you for your telepathy know it would start a war. They would have to fight and risk everything...not to mention the cost involved. Why bother when your services is are available for hire? Also, if you are open to work for many anyone who takes you will be challenging them all...again, most wouldn't want to risk that."

Sookie pondered that for a moment. She had to admit that he made a very good argument. She never let herself think about how many wanted to steal her away... it was scary. If she could change that and make a career for herself, wasn't it worth a little consideration?

"Would I really be able to control my working conditions, pay and flexibility?" Hearing the interest in her voice, Bobby perked up. This was what he was good at and if he helped her, the master would be very pleased.

"Yes, I could draw up a standard contract and fee chart that any potential clients would have to agree to. As your gift is so rare it's not like they can refuse and look elsewhere." Louise appeared, as if out of nowhere, and delivered their order. The usual exchange occurred before she disappeared again.

Sookie sipped her steaming mug of coffee as she tried to take in all Bobby had said. She knew he was right, about everything. She also knew Eric would be thrilled at the thought of quitting her job at Merlotte's, even more at her using her 'gift' to earn a living. He had been hinting at this for years.

Placing her mug back on the table she looked Bobby in the eye. He was busy eating his pie, but paused at her expression. "I like this idea, Bobby, but I don't know anything about this sort of thing. What would I have to do? How would I go about setting up?"

Bobby sipped his drink, "That's easy. First, you need a company name. Then we can organize some business cards. Second, you need to write down anything you want specified in your contract, travel, over night accommodation, conditions of interviews, punishments etc. I can then right a suitable contract and set up payment options for you to go over. Finally, I will set up a website and localised advertisement. Word will spread quite quickly; I believe the master has already arranged an assistant for you."

"Only at night, do you think I will need one for the days, too?"

Bobby grinned, "Yes, they will need to organise your diary, correspondence and travel plans."

Sookie sighed. It was a wonderful idea, but it all seemed too much. Her mind was spinning with the idea already. How was a simple girl from Bon Temps going to pull off a successful business? It was just a silly dream. She felt Bobby reach over and grab her hand. His palm was sweaty.

"You can do this, Sookie, and you won't be alone."

A feeling of warm support washed over her at his words. It made her think of Eric's reaction. She smiled, "Alright, let's do all of that. The zoo can wait for another day. I want to order some business cards."

"Oh?"

"Stackhouse Consultancy, that should be the name, and my only conditions are my use of any security measures I see fit, a private place to stay should it be needed, and no violent punishments while I am present." Bobby frowned at the implication, surprised. "I don't like violence, but I'm not stupid. I can't change how things are done. Eric might have indulged me, but other supes wont. And to be honest, if they are being cheated they have a right to handle that their own way. Most people know what the consequences could be; they choose to ignore it."

"Very well, I'll set up a contract. I think you should charge five hundred dollars an hour, with a standard fee of one thousand on top. All travel expenses should be covered, and if you need to stay it should require a further fee of two thousand a night."

Sookie choked on the sausage she was eating. "That much?"

"It's a rare gift, Sookie. Most high end lawyers charge similar rates. You can always set up a lower rate for friends, but I would keep it the same. This way you only deal with clients who are serious about using your gift."

Sookie had never dreamed of earning so much. In one day she could earn more than she did in a month waitressing. It made her feel more worthy of Eric, knowing she could achieve such success.

"Alright, okay, it's a lot to process, but it sounds good. I have an idea of who I want as my assistant. If we get the business cards then go home. I want to make some phone calls. Do you think you could get everything else done?"

"It will be done today."

"You sort Eric's accounts and tax, too, don't you?"

"Yes, I manage all of the business accounts."

"Could you also manage mine?" Sookie felt nervous again, but Bobby seemed unsurprised.

"Naturally. It is my job to see to your every need, Miss Sookie."

"I don't want you to do it without payment. I know Eric pays you, but if you are doing extra work you should be paid extra for it."

"Actually, it may be better if I just set everything up. I know a wonderful lawyer who would be wonderful for this. Mr. Catalidies would be more suited to such an arrangement. Would you like me to call him?"

"Sure, I know Mr C. That would be good." Sookie had always like the demon lawyer, she felt happy knowing she was in his safe hands.

They finished their food in relative silence. Sookie's mind was buzzing with ideas for her new venture. She could tell Bobby was very happy to see her so animated, he felt proud to have helped her so much. She was glad, too. For the first time in a while she was feeling like her old self, excited to be gaining some independence. She knew she couldn't hide away forever, but this way she remained in control. That didn't stop her dreading the phone calls she had to make.

The print shop was a small cluttered shop on the edge of Shreveport. Bobby assured her that Eric had been using them for years. It took only minutes for her to describe what she wanted and place her order. Her guards shadowing her every move the whole time. Needless to say, Sookie was very relieved when they pulled up at the house.

"I'm going upstairs to make my phone calls," she told Bobby as he placed himself back at the kitchen table with his laptop. She had no idea where Jack and Robin had disappeared to.

"Okay, holler if you need anything."

Sookie kicked her shoes off by the door and climbed on the bed beside Eric. She flicked the lamp on and looked down at him. He was gorgeous, even dead to the world, and she knew being beside him would give her the courage she needed to make the first call. Running her fingers through his long golden hair, she sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

"Merlotte's, Sam speaking, how can I help?" His voice was cheerful and she could hear the familiar hum of the bar in the background.

"Hi Sam. It's Sookie."

"Cher! How are you? I've been worried about you. That vampire better be taking good care of you, girl." Her heart panged at the sound of his voice. She missed home. She missed her friends, even her stupid brother. She knew she wasn't really ready yet, but it didn't change her longing.

"He is, Eric's been wonderful. I'm so sorry to have left you in the lurch like that." Sookie started to play with the comforter between her fingers,

"No worries, Sook. We've missed you, but we managed..." There was a long awkward pause. "Is it true? Did you really..."

Her voice was solemn and to the point. "Yes, Sam, I did." Sookie felt shame engulf her, she gripped Eric's arm.

"Oh Cher! I'm so sorry. I knew you were struggling. I should have said something, done something."

"No, Sam. It wouldn't have made any difference. Eric is helping me to get better. That's the reason I'm calling..." she hesitated, searching for the right words.

"You're not coming back, are you?" Sam's voice was soft, understanding, although it held an edge of reluctant inevitability. He had expected this.

"No, Sam, I'm not." Tears sprang to her eyes, but she forced them back. She would not cry about this. It was a good thing. "I'm going to start my own business, telepath for hire."

There was a heavy sigh and Sookie imagined Sam playing with his messy hair. "I always knew you were too good for this place. It makes sense, I suppose, to make a business from your gift. I mean you hear everyone anyway, right? Might as well get paid for it."

"Yeah, for what it's worth I really enjoyed working for you, Sam."

"This place isn't going to be the same without you, Cher. Just promise you'll visit sometimes and you won't let Eric boss you into anything you don't want."

"I promise." Sookie gritted her teeth. She knew there was no point telling him Eric wouldn't do that. His prejudice ran too deep.

"I've gotta go. There's a queue at the bar. Take care of yourself, Sookie."

"I will, bye Sam."

Sookie closed the phone and placed it on the bedside table. She was shaking now. Curling up, she pressed her face into Eric's hard chest. His deep scent comforted her. She was strong enough to admit to herself that she was scared. She had no way of knowing how this would work and she had just severed her tie to everything familiar. Sookie knew she was protected. She just hoped Amelia would agree to be her assistant. It would be so much easier having a friend beside her. The fact she was a witch was an added bonus.

Deciding to get it over with and just ask. She reached for her cell phone again. Sitting up she started to dial, but it rang before she was done.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Bud Dearborn. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need you to come down to the coroner's office. Jason was in a car accident last night. He didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss." He didn't sound sorry at all. The tone of disgust in his voice was blatant.

Sookie sat as still as a statue for several minutes. She could hear Bud trying to talk to her, but none of the words registered. Then it dawned on her that Jason was gone, and a burst of grief so acute it could have knocked over a city washed over her. She was alone. The last Stackhouse standing. Her brother was dead. The pain tore open her chest and she was sure her heart would shatter from the force of it. Her mind became foggy and she could feel herself falling. Darkness took her. She was glad to let it.


	17. Chapter 17

The Curse of Being Me

**AN: I have changed the order of events for Jason and Crystal. In my story they were dating but not married**.

Chapter 16- Goodbye my brother

Eric paced back and forth in his room. He had been doing so for the last twenty minutes; ever since he rose and found Sookie unconscious. He had tried to wake her, thinking she was just asleep, but to no avail. She was unresponsive. The bond was being blocked somehow and he could only just feel her life force humming away in the background. He was frantic. There were no physical signs of injury and, besides an open phone, there was nothing to indicate what could have happened.

He was just about to call Dr Ludwig when a wave of pain sent him tumbling to his knees. Bloody tears rolled down his cheeks at the magnitude of it and his eyes found Sookie's; she was awake.

"Jason's dead," her voice was faint and scratchy. It sounded haunted. His chest ached as understanding washed over him. He hated seeing his bonded suffer.

"Oh Sookie," he scooped her up in his lap.

Sookie felt Eric envelope her, and then the tears came. She sobbed harder than she ever had before. Her stomach cramped and her throat was sore, but still the tears came. She felt so alone. He was gone, her big brother, and he died not knowing how much she loved him.

"He's really gone," she wailed. "The last thing I said was..."

"Shhh," Eric rocked her in his lap. His hands were stroking her hair and back.

"He's gone," she repeated. "He's gone!" Eric soothed her as much as he could, holding her tight and bombarding the bond with love and comfort. He knew it would never be enough. Sookie was drowning in grief.

Several hours passed with Sookie in Eric's lap. Eventually the sobs turned to whispers, which in turn faded until she was asleep. Still her tiny hands clutched his shirt and the grief consumed her.

"Eric? Is everything alright?" Santiago and Pam hovered nervously in the door, reluctant to enter. They could feel Eric's pain and fear, but the strong wave of protectiveness also told them he didn't want to be distracted.

Eric looked up from his bonded's face with bloody stains down his pale face."What are you doing here?" The words were hostile but hissed quietly so Sookie would not be disturbed.

"Eric, you haven't been answering your phone. We were worried. What's wrong?" Pam asked gently. Eric could tell she was itching to come and comfort them both, but she knew better than to enter _this_ room without permission.

"Jason is dead." It was a statement of fact. He was confident his orders had been followed. No vampire would dare defy him.

"What?" Pam gasped, covering her mouth with a hand and shooting her worried gaze to Sookie. "How?"

"I have no details. Sookie is...we need to deal with this." His voice remained despondent as he realised that this could be the final trigger that took her away from him.

"Yes, Eric. I'll contact the Bon Temps police department and see what I can find out." Santiago bowed and disappeared, leaving Pam watching hesitantly.

After a few minutes of silence, Eric looked up. "I can't lose her," he whispered to Pam. "I won't."

Working hard to keep her voice even, Pam stared back at him. "No, Eric, you _won't._ Sookie will deal with this; I know she will. We will all be there to help her."

"She feels so..." His voice trailed off to nothing and he stroked his trembling fingers along her cheek.

"So what?" Pam asked alarmed by the doom she felt from her maker.

"I don't know, Pam. I have never felt such emotions before."

Sookie squirmed in his arms before opening her eyes. Her grip on his shirt tightened and her eyes squinted to search the dark room. "Hi, Pam," she whispered with a quiet detachment.

"Hello, Sookie, I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do, my telepathic friend?" Her face turned into one of complete sympathy and Sookie wondered if it was genuine.

"Can you bring back the dead?" Pam shook her head sadly. "Then there is nothing you can do." There wasn't an ounce of emotion in her tone. Despite Eric's tight grip, Sookie pulled herself from his reluctant arms and headed to the bathroom. She could feel two sets of eyes watching her every move.

Looking in the mirror, Sookie felt like she was gazing at a complete stranger. This unknown woman had dark circles under red and blotchy eyes. Her blue gaze was shadowed and far away. Her hair was a tangled mess and the clothes she wore were creased. She was a mess.

Washing her face, Sookie held her own gaze in the mirror. She could feel the grief coursing through her veins. Every cell in her body ached with it, but she wouldn't let go.

Jason was gone and he wasn't coming back.

It was a surreal truth that swam around and around in her mind. However, despite the pain of that knowledge, there was also another truth.

If Eric hadn't found her, if she had died a few nights ago, it would be Jason feeling this loss. And if she let herself go back to that place Eric would be forced to feel it for eternity. That thought alone gave her the strength and conviction to keep going.

"I need to go to Bon Temps," Sookie announced stepping out of the bathroom. Pam was sat on the bed now, Eric's hand in both of hers.

He stood and strode over to her in two steps. Towering above her, he stared down into her eyes, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Lover, are you sure that is wise? You don't have to go anywhere. I can take care of this, we can..."

Sookie interrupted him, "No, Eric. He's my brother. I _have_ to go back to Bon Temps and arrange a proper burial. I need to talk to the police and find out how he...I have to take care of this." Tears rolled silently down her cheeks once more, but the fiery determination in her eyes told Eric she wouldn't back down. He hugged her to him and prayed for them all.

"Alright, my love. We'll go home."

About an hour later Sookie found herself in a car with Eric, Pam, Santiago, Patrick and a guard she didn't recognise. Eric held her hand as Santiago explained all he had discovered. There was a solemn atmosphere and Sookie felt like it should just be a bad nightmare.

"So it was just an accident?" Eric clarified.

"Yes. The people in the bar said he was upset and getting drunk. He was raving about vampires, apparently. He must have tried to drive while intoxicated. They found his truck this morning, but by then it was too late. He had crashed into a tree. There was no one else involved."

"Will they be there when we arrive?"

"Yes. The sheriff wasn't very helpful, but he confirmed he needs Sookie to sign over the body to a funeral home. I think he is worried about her, too. He kept asking questions as if I was holding her against her will or something."

All the vampire's collective confusion forced Sookie out of her haze. "Bud doesn't like vampires. Like most of the town, he's a prejudice pig. Don't worry about it; you can always glamour him."

Eric span to look at Sookie with shock. His fangs snapped down and for a moment he didn't know what to say.

"What?" Sookie asked, drawing the word out confused.

"You just suggested we glamour a police chief..."

"Sheriff."

"Whatever, a human, without any hesitation. Are you alright, lover?"

Sookie glared at him. "My brother is dead, Eric. Of course I'm not fucking alright! I just don't want to deal with any small minded crap when I don't have to. You know what it's going to be like, what they're going to think. I want this to be over with as fast as possible."

Silence spread through the car like a cold blanket. They all considered her words. Eric pulled her on to his lap, which she allowed, and sent her a wave of love. The other vampires were admiring how well she was handling things. Perhaps there wasn't need to worry after all?

Bon Temps morgue wasn't very big, or very nice. With it being so late the place was shut up leaving a dark and gloomy atmosphere. Sookie shuddered as she walked past the deserted reception desk and headed straight for the office. She felt a cold shill on her skin. Death hung in the air here and she swore she felt she could almost hear it. It wasn't her first trip here, having arranged her gran's funeral, so she knew where she was going. Eric held her hand and the others followed them like shadows.

"Sookie, glad you could finally make it." The thinly veiled sarcasm was ignored and Sookie shook Bud's hand. She tried to block his thoughts, but it was no use. He had always been a strong broadcaster. She knew only too well what he _really_ thought of her. She also wasn't surprised that he was more concerned about the steak his wife had cooked for him than her loss.

"I want to sign the body over to Bon Temps funeral home- like I did with gran. The funeral should be held tomorrow." Her voice was direct and emotionless. She didn't even react to the shot of surprise over the bond.

"Well now, that's a bit fast but it sure will make things easier. I'll give Mike a call and let him know. I know you have a plot already, so I suppose there's no sense in waiting. Just sign this here form and I'll be out your hair."

Sookie signed the form and took a seat. She knew the second Bud left he would be on the phone and Mike would come dashing over. She was surprised he hadn't been here when they arrived. He was always eager to 'make a sale' and never missed an opportunity to fantasise about screwing Sookie on his slab.

"Sookie, why are you rushing this? Don't you want time to arrange everything?" Eric was looking at her with deep concern.

"No. I want this done with. Bud's right. We already have a family plot. The whole town will know he's dead by now and it won't take much to get some food and sort a service. Jason always said he wanted a simple send off. He hated funerals and said he would want people to have to suffer as little as possible."

"What can I do then?"

"Can you ring Amelia and ask her to sort food and spread the word? I don't think I am up to speaking to her just yet." The way she looked up at him, all vulnerable, made his need to protect her flare. He wanted to roar at the injustice of her life.

"Anything. I'll go call your witch and I'll get Pam to arrange the pastor. You just relax." Sookie could have laughed at his request, but instead she nodded and watched him go out into the hall. It was less than five minutes before Mike arrived and Eric still had not returned. Sookie guessed Amelia had a million questions; it was why she hadn't wanted to talk to her friend.

"Sook, it's good to see you. I'm sorry about your brother. Bud tells me you want to sign him over to me and the service will be tomorrow. Is that right?" Mike shook her hand and sat on the other side of the desk.

"Yes, can you do it?" She kept her face neutral and emotionless.

"Sure thing, but a rush job will cost more. What type of coffin are we looking at?" He spoke in a friendly tone, but his thoughts were already perverted. He had imagined Jason on his slab, before exchanging the siblings and picturing a 'special examination of the body.'

"The same as gran's. The headstone should be the same, too."

"What do you want it to say?"

"Jason Stackhouse, a beloved brother, son and friend. He shall be missed," She ignored his internal suggestions of 'hound', 'man whore' and 'always good for a screw, but not so good a drunk driver.'

"That's simple enough. Now you are looking at double what you paid before, so I can get it done tonight. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No."

"Good, sign here then," he pulled a sheet of paper out of his shabby coat and handed it to her. Sookie glanced over it before singing and handing it back.

"All done, what time will the service be?"

"I'll have the pastor ring you in the morning, if that's alright?"

"No problem. Have a good night, Sook." He was already thinking about wanting to get back to bed so he could fondle himself and picture Sookie in her morning outfit. She let him leave without saying another word.

For a few minutes Sookie sat alone in the quiet office. She felt like she was drifting. She had always been so sure she would die young. It had never even occurred to her that she would have to bury her whole family. She almost envied Jason. He was at peace now, with gran, with her father. It wasn't fair that they should have left her behind to continue her suffering. Why did she have to be the only one left? Her curse wasn't bad enough, she had to suffer this, too?

"Sookie?" Santiago walked in and knelt down in front of her. "Eric is still on the phone. He wanted me to check on you. Everything is almost done now. Is there anything you need?" He looked at her with timeless understanding.

"How do you do it? You survive centuries with violence and death at every corner. How do you do it?"

Santiago took her hand gently in his. "I remember when I was a child my mother and father were slaughtered. Dragged from their beds and beheaded all because some rich man wanted more. I was young enough to be considered a prize. A slave they could mould however they wished, too weak to fight back. I spent many ears wishing I could just die and end all the pain, but when Eric turned me...I realised I would have lost. If I died I lost my chance to be the one on top. You only feel pain because they want you to, Sookie. You can rise above it. I know losing your family is hard, but you've already made new family. I'm not saying don't mourn, just remember that good things are around the corner."

Sookie thought about his words. She remembered how she had felt a few hours ago, before that horrid phone call. She had been trying to forge a new life for herself. She had been excited to share it with Eric. She remembered what her gran had told her so many times, long ago. No one else had ever valued her, but her gran had been sure she was meant for great things. Eric believed in her, now. She was a queen thanks to him. She was a fairy princess. There _was_ family out there for her.

"Thank you," Sookie wrapped her arms around Santiago. "Thank you." Tears flowed down her cheek in torrents but she shut her eyes to block them.

Sookie felt a shuffling and figured Santiago didn't like being hugged. She knew it had taken Pam some time to get used to. Opening her eyes she was a little surprised to find her arms were now around Eric.

"It's going to be alright, Sookie. I'm here for you, always."

"And I love you so much for that. Was Amelia alright?"

Eric scowled. "I do not like the witch. She demanded I take you to her, or she would hex me. I tried to explain that you were not ready...she finally agreed to wait until tomorrow. I think she only breathes because of how greatly she cares for you."

"Thanks for doing that, Eric. I know I owe her more but I just couldn't stand the idea of having to explain everything tonight. You know how she can be..."

"It's done, dear one. Let's go home."

That night Sookie let Eric bathe her and she fell asleep in his arms. She had never felt more cherished or loved. It didn't change the fact that somewhere deep inside she knew, without a shadow of doubt, that tomorrow life as she knew it would be over. She didn't know why or how, but something was going to happen and there would be no going back. She had the strange feeling that the hard times were just beginning. A small part of her prayed she would survive, but the rest was too weary to fight anymore. Death felt like an inevitable part of her life now.


	18. Chapter 18

The Curse of Being Me

**AN: I have changed the order of events for Jason and Crystal. In my story they were dating but not married**.

Chapter 17- Funerals and Fate

"You stupid bitch! It's your fault he's gone. We were going to get married! I'll kill you for this!" Crystal, Jason's deranged were panther girlfriend, launched herself out of the trees at Sookie. Sookie had been standing over her gran's grave. Jason's was already prepared a few feet over, by their parents. She had wanted a few minutes before the service began to collect her thoughts. Her guards had respected her request and so they were too far away to stop the attack before Crystal landed on a startled Sookie.

They rolled around the wet grass as Crystal attempted to claw Sookie's face off. She could already feel bloody tracks where three scratches marred her cheek. Fortunately, however, Crystal wasn't a full strength Were- the result of years of inbreeding- and she hadn't been counting on Sookie's vampire blood enhanced strength. The three scratches were the only marks she managed to leave before her two guards reached them and removed a spitting, screeching Crystal.

"Thank you," Sookie smiled gratefully at Robin and Jack who looked at her injured face with fearful concern. Crystal was still screaming and thrashing like a madwoman. " Crystal, I am sorry you feel that way, but I won't be treated like this. You need to calm down or these guys are gonna take you away...What's it gonna be?" Her voice was harsh and brooked no argument. Jack and Robin held Crystal in an iron hold that seemed to require little effort.

"You're a whore, a fangbanging slut...it should be you who is dead!" Crystal cried trying to break away to attack Sookie again.

"Very well," Turning to her guards. "I guess it's up to you what you do with her. I don't want to know. I just don't want to see her again." The nodded mutely and watched as Sookie marched away from them and back to her house.

"What the hell, Sookie? What happened?" Amelia screeched as Sookie walked through the back door and into the kitchen. Amelia dropped the knife she had been washing into the sink and raced to her friend.

"It's fine. I got clawed at by a feral Were panther. My guards are dealing with her. I'll just go wash up. It will be starting soon." Her voice held no emotion, she was running on auto pilot. Amelia looked unsure for a moment, before nodding and returning to the sink. She had been an angel to Sookie. Having stayed up all night cleaning the house and cooking, Sookie arrived that morning to find everything ready. Amelia had made her a mug of coffee and hugged her for twenty minutes, but she hadn't said a word.

Sookie wiped the blood away and cleaned the marks with antiseptic cream. They were ugly and deep, but there was nothing she could do about it. Eric would heal them for her when he rose; she would just have to bare them until then. It took no time for her to change into the black suit she had worn only once, a few wretched months ago. She tied her hair up with a simple black scrunchie and applied minimal make up. It was odd, she felt numb as she looked up into the mirror and saw her reflection. She was perfectly respectable for her brother's funeral...but something felt _wrong._ There was a chill on her arms and neck, despite the warm weather they had been having. Her stomach was unsettled and she could almost _hear_ Jason. His mind was the most familiar to her. It had always provided a sense of comfort and, even though she rarely read his actual thoughts, she knew it in a crowd of thousands. It had a warm homey feeling, as if it was part of her own mind already rather than an invasion like everyone else. That feeling was with her now, she didn't know why.

Amelia knocked on her door and entered with a rarely quiet mind. There were tears in her eyes. "You look perfect, Sookie. I'm so sorry about...I know...if there is anything you need you know I will always be here for you, right?"

Sookie rushed to her friend and embraced her in a hug, "I know, Amelia, but you've done enough. Thank you so much, I never would have got through this if it wasn't for you."

The two friends headed out hand in hand. Amelia continued to cast furtive glances through the service, checking Sookie was alright. The whole town seemed to have turned up and it made blocking thoughts really difficult. Sookie managed to take comfort in Tara, Sam and Amelia. They surrounded her with genuine concern and support. Her guards returned a few minutes into the service while Sookie was giving the eulogy. She managed to get through how much Jason would be missed and a few childhood stories without breaking down or screaming at the mean thoughts she heard. Hoyt Fortenbury took her place to say what a good guy Jason was to work with and how much his friends would miss him. And then they watched as the large pine coffin was lowered and covered with Earth.

Sookie was in a daze. She didn't remember coming back to the house. She had a vague memory of everyone she had ever known patting her shoulder or hugging her. Sam and Tara had offered their help, but it wasn't needed. The people had stayed and chatted, eaten their food and then departed. It was over. Yet, Sookie felt like it was just beginning.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked alarmed as Sookie pulled on a jacket and headed out to the yard. It was almost sun set, only the faintest light left.

"I need some time to say goodbye. Can we talk after?" Sookie paused and looked hesitantly over her shoulder. She knew now wasn't the time, but she felt like time was running out. She wanted to ask...

"Sure, Sook," Amelia agreed easily while still clearing everything away.

Sookie headed out and began a slow walk to the cemetery. Her guards were immediately beside her, protectively surrounding her. Sookie wanted to protest, but their fear at Eric's reaction to her face kept her silent.

"Ma'am," Robin managed to sound both nervous and gruff.

"Sookie," Jack corrected softly.

"We are very sorry for earlier. She should never have been able to get to you. We have never failed at our duty before...we're sorry." Sookie got the feeling he wasn't making excuses or asking for forgiveness. They just needed to apologise.

"Don't worry about it, Eric calls me a trouble magnet. I can't promise I will really help you with him, though. I'll do my best."

"No need," Jack assured her. "We'll take the punishment we deserve."

"Not on my watch." Sookie snapped back thoughtlessly. They had reached the edge of the cemetery now and her focus was on the newly turned earth. "I know you won't give me space after earlier. Just...stay quiet," Sookie asked without looking at them. She hesitated by the gate a moment. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She skin tingled and her senses were screaming at her. Something was about to happen.

Taking a deep breath of warm Louisiana air, Sookie stepped forward and headed to Jason's grave. She stared down at the multitude of flowers that were scattered beside the cool headstone. For one brief moment she felt the swell of grief and loss consume her.

Her eyes drifted up and what she saw made her scream.

"Whoa, Sook," Jason teased holding his hands up in the 'don't shoot' pose. His hovering form was leaning against the headstone and while he was transparent and the trees behind him could be easily seen, he was also Jason. Dressed in his jeans and favourite check shirt he had on his usual cheeky smile.

"How?" Sookie gasped.

"What the hell?" The guards growled. "Who are you talking to?" Their eyes were scanning the area for any signs of danger.

"They can't see me, Sook. Only you can see me," Jason chuckled at her stunned expression. "It's so good to see you freaked out for a change," he laughed.

"How?" Sookie repeated frantic. Her eyes were filled with tears that she couldn't let fall.

"Turns out you are more of a freak than we ever knew, little sis. Hey, did you know Gran cheated? We are part fae..."

"Yeah, I knew that. How is she?"

A wide happy smile spread on Jason's face. "Good. They're all good. She told me to tell you how proud she is of you for deciding to use your gift."

"I'm so sorry, Jason," Sookie sobbed. Her knees gave out and the tears flowed freely but still her eyes remained fixed on him.

"Don't be. I was an ass. I shouldn't have said those things to you...Gran tore a strip off me when I got up there." They both chuckled at the thought.

Sookie felt like her mind was being bathed in soft silk. It was so good to feel connected to her family again. She ignored the shocked and wary expressions on her guard's faces.

Jason suddenly looked very serious, "Anyway, I don't have much time. You can see me because you are part angel. It turns out that once a soul rises it retains the power even if it falls again. In a past life you were an angel, Sookie. Your angel powers are rising with your fae powers. That's why you're so strong despite our diluted fae blood. You will be able to feel the dead, see them on occasion. But, I don't have time to tell you all about your powers, though." He ran his hands over his jeans and an angry look crossed his face.

Sookie felt like she had been hit. _Her_ an _angel._ It was impossible...although, it made sense that her power would be from somewhere and no one knew where her telepathy came from. "What is it, Jase?"

"I came to warn you. I was murdered, Sookie." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her head shook from side to side in denial.

"No!"

"Listen to me... The fae...they are divided. The air fae- our family- rule, but the water fae want to take over. They killed mom and dad...they killed me. You need to be careful, Sookie. They will be coming for you and a war is on the horizon. They are so very powerful and so strong. I need you to stay safe, sis. We love you, Sook. Live and be happy, you deserve it." His spirit faded to nothing and he gave her one last sad smile.

Sookie stared in shock at the tree line as she replayed everything he had said. He was murdered. Her brother was murdered. And they were coming for her. Everything became fuzzy and she felt herself slipping. The last thing she remembered before succumbing to the darkness was a deep baritone that sent a thrill of love through her.

"What's going on here?"


	19. Chapter 19

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 17a- Bonded

Eric landed to find Sookie unconscious. He was sick of seeing her so vulnerable. What was worse: Her face was marked with bloody scratches and she was lying in front of Jason's grave with her useless guards staring dumbly down at her still form.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as his feet touched the ground.

"She was talking to...I don't understand. She was talking, but there was no one there!" Jack explained with fear in his eyes.

"How was she marked?" Eric snarled. His fangs snapped down and he bent to pick Sookie up into his arms.

"A Were Panther attacked her while she was at her grandmother's grave. She had asked us to stand away to give her some privacy. We took care of it. The girl is in custody in the cells you mentioned at your club."

Half way through his explanation Santiago landed beside Eric and snarled at them. "Go to the Shreveport house and await further instructions. You failed us, we will deal with you later...don't even think about running. It will only make it worse." Eric was glad Sookie was unconscious and didn't have to see his child in that moment. He was the ruthless vampire that all had learnt to fear. Eric didn't want her to fear his child...or him, for that matter.

The Weres left with their heads hung, leaving the two vampire's alone. "How is she?" Santiago asked worriedly. He had felt his maker's distress, it had been what had woken him.

"I woke to feel her fear. She fainted from it. I do not know why, but I think more is happening than meets the eye. I knew today would be hard for her, yet it seems she has faced more than she should have had to."

Santiago took a step back as he felt his maker's anger rise again. "They will pay for their failure, Eric. I promise you that."

"I know they will...what I don't know is how you selected such failures to start with." Sookie shivered and Eric ran at vampire speed to her house. He placed her on her old bed and hurried to change her into warm pyjamas. Tenderly placing her between the sheets, he climbed on the bed beside her. She automatically curled up into his side.

"How are you, my love?" Eric whispered into her ear as her eyes fluttered open to greet him. He hated the tears her saw there.

"Oh, Eric...it was...I saw Jason's ghost," she sobbed, gasping for breath hysterically as she tried to force out everything she had to tell him.

Eric sat up and gripped Sookie's shoulders, pulling her up, too. "It's okay, just breathe. Breathe, Sookie..." After a few minutes of Sookie trying to regulate her breathing, she began to explain.

"Jason was murdered, Eric! So were my parents. Jason said the water fae are planning on starting a war. They want to rule and they are going to kill me, too!"

"How, Sookie? How do you know this?"

Sookie felt a pang of hurt. "Don't you believe me?" Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Eric cupped her cheeks, "Of course I believe you, dear heart. I just do not understand. Ghosts cannot be seen except by psychics and I remember very clearly you telling me you were not psychic." He smiled down at her.

"Jason said I was an angel in a past life, he said I kept my powers and that they are rising with my fae abilities. He couldn't say much else because he was warning me. What are we gonna do, Eric? My family are in danger!"

Eric hugged her close and whispered in her ear again. "I'll keep you safe, Sookie. No fairy is going to take you from me, I swear this to you. I can phone Fintan and tell him of the danger. Do not worry, my love, I've got you."

"Eric?" Sookie looked up at Eric with watery eyes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a man. He was so strong and yet gentle. She always felt safe and loved when she was in his arms. Looking up into his fierce blue eyes, she felt like she could see his soul and it kept her from freaking out.

"What, dearest?" His fingers stroked her hair back from her face, his touch sending bolts of pleasure through her.

"I need you."

It was all that ever needed to be said between them. Eric kissed her deeply, lying her back down on the bed and stroking her sides with his large hands. Sookie gripped his bulging arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She groaned into his mouth as she felt his bulge press into her core.

Eric ripped her top from her body and attacked her nipple with his mouth. He lightly bit into her breast and drank a few sips, before healing the wound. Sookie writhed in pleasure, moaning continuously.

Suddenly, she needed to feel him. Frowning, she tried to pull off his jacket and shirt, he helped her and in a few seconds her hands were exploring his cool chest. She tweaked his nipples and he groaned. His lips crashed against hers once more, interrupting her exploration. She could feel his fangs now and began to lick and suck them, causing more moans. They were rubbing against each other causing as much friction as possible.

"I need you, too, my lover. Let me make you feel only pleasure," Eric murmured in her ear as his kisses moved from her lips to her neck and throat.

Sookie wriggled out of her remaining clothes and began to tug at Eric's pants. He chuckled into her neck, but the feel of her hot palm on his cock silenced him. Eric kissed her heavily, shifting his weight to position himself. He pushed into her with no preamble. They both panted at the contact. Their hands found each other, fingers entwined, and they began to rock together.

Eric pumped into Sookie deep and hard, but she thrust right back onto him. Their pace was intense, both lost to the passion between them. In no time at all, Sookie was breathless and a thin sheen of sweat covered her. Eric moved one of their joined hands so that their laced fingers stroked her clit.

"Oh, God, Eric!"

"Bite me, love," Eric ordered, lowering his neck to her face.

Sookie obeyed immediately, sinking her dull teeth into his cool flesh and drinking deep. Eric reciprocated on her neck, and they came together. Each pull of blood intensifying the orgasm so it stretched on for several minutes.

Inevitably it had to end. Eric pulled out and they cuddled up together into the sheets. Sookie rested her head on his chest, kissing the spot where his still heart lay.

"I love you, Eric," she sighed sleepily.

"And I love you, my Sookie. We'll get through this together, you'll see."

"I know. I trust you. Just promise you will go easy on the guards. It really wasn't their fault. Do what you want to her, but give them one more chance." Her voice was more of a whisper now, she was practically asleep.

Eric tensed. His beautiful girl had gone through hell, and yet she still defended others. He wanted nothing more than to make an example of the bastards and show everyone that harm to her would cost them. He knew she wouldn't forgive such an action. In truth, he could admit it wasn't _entirely_ their fault. He would give in to her...this once.

"Very well, my love. One more chance, but then they're mine."

"Sure, baby. You are the king." He smiled at that and kissed her once more as she drifted away. For the first time in a long time he could feel mostly happiness and love coming at him over the bond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"What do you want, vampire?" It took holding Sookie's arm to keep him from slamming the phone down on the pompous prick.

"My bonded wished me to warn you, fairy. It seems the water fae want to rule and they are killing off your family one by one to get there. Jason is dead and his ghost reports that Sookie is next. You need to watch yourselves."

"Really? That is interesting. Is she safe?" The threatening tone sent a shiver of possessiveness through Eric.

"I will keep her safe. Are you not worried how she came to see her brother's ghost?"

Fintan laughed, "I know what she is. I did my research. It took a few favours in high places, but I wasn't surprised to find how special my granddaughter is. I was going to give her a few more days before coming to train her. Just keep her safe. I'll be in touch." The phone went dead and Eric cursed.

` He really hated the fae.

Leaning down to kiss Sookie's cheek, Eric quickly rose from the bed to dress. He didn't want to leave her. She belonged by his side, but he needed to go home. He couldn't rest here, it wasn't secure for him. What's more, he needed to deal with the Weres. He had two guards and a child to threaten, plus a bitch to kill.

"Keep her safe," he threatened Patrick and Gareth who were standing guard outside the house. They nodded deferentially to their king and watched as he sprang into the air.

"What do you think he will do to them?" Gareth asked Patrick with a wicked smile.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we're not in Shreveport tonight."

**AN: I'm sorry updates are becoming so slow. I know how annoying that is. However, there is a reason for it. I have good news and bad news. **

**The good news: My book is now published on Amazon Kindle. You can find '**_**Living with Death' by L J Clark**_** in the listings. If you like fantasy romance then you will definitely enjoy it. It's the first in a very long series and I am very excited about it.**

**The bad news: due to a dramatic change in my circumstances, I will not be writing Fanfiction as much as I have in the past. I will certainly be finishing all the ongoing stories, but it will probably take me longer than I had hoped.**

**As always, thanks for reading.**

**Laura x**


	20. Chapter 20

The Curse of Being Me

**AN: I am really sorry to any 'die hard fans' but I am struggling to remember the books to ensure the details (especially names) are right. I tried doing a Google search, but it was fruitless. I hope you will appreciate the spirit of where I'm going. For those that haven't finished the books, or just don't give a damn...I guess it doesn't really matter. Ps, thanks for all the support. xx **

Chapter 18- Stackhouse Consultancy

"Sure, Alcide, if you can get the pack together I will be there in a couple of hours." Sookie smiled to herself. She was glad to have something to occupy her thoughts today. The last thing she had wanted was to dwell on everything Jason had said to her...and everything that it meant.

Amelia smiled encouragingly at her from across the kitchen table. They had been sitting down to breakfast; neither had yet broached the difficult subjects ahead of them, although Sookie knew Eric had filled her friend in. Sookie could hear how relieved Amelia was that she was talking to people and not hiding herself away again.

"What did the wolf want?" Amelia nibbled on her toast nonchalantly as she tried not to glower desperately for information.

"It seems Bobby was true to his word. I'm starting my own business reading minds for a fee and Bobby has already started to spread the word. Alcide said there is trouble with the pack. He thinks Furnham is plotting to kill Alcide and his supporters, getting rid of the competition. I'm gonna go over there and see what I can find out."

A wide grin spread over Amelia's face, "Wow, Sook, that's great! Does Eric know about this?"

Sookie sighed, "No. I haven't had chance to tell him; what with..." Her voice trailed off and she fought to keep the tears at bay. After a minute she managed to collect herself. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it, too."

"Me?" Amelia asked surprised. She took a sip of coffee and looked expectantly at Sookie.

"Thing is, I have Thalia as my night assistant and all, but I need someone to help me in the day. Booking appointments, arranging travel details, coming with me for moral support. I thought it might be cool if that person happened to have a few magical tricks up her sleeve and I loved her like a sister. What do you say? I'll pay better than Sam."

"Oh, Sookie, I would love that!" Amelia squealed before knocking her chair over in the hurry to wrap Sookie in a big girly hug.

"So, you're not thinking I'm totally nuts or anything?" Sookie asked nervously.

"No way! You're special and you should use your gift to your advantage. Plus, it will be so much fun working together."

Sookie chewed on the last bit of her breakfast with a goofy smile on her face. She felt overcome with relief. "In that case, you have twenty minutes to get ready. Fist job is in Shreveport. We need to roll." Sookie giggled as Amelia shot out of the room like a speeding train; shrieking the whole way to her room about 'not enough time to get beautiful'.

Sookie took the remainder of her coffee out onto the porch. She didn't have to stand there a minute before both of her Were guards appeared. She smiled at them.

"Thank you, Sookie," Robin said with obvious gratitude and respect oozing out of the words. "You didn't have to protect us, but we're mighty glad you did. I have never seen Santiago so angry and King Northman..." He shivered as his voice trailed to nothing.

"We owe you our lives," Jack said simply, bowing his head to her.

"Yes, you do," Sookie admitted sadly. "I won't be able to save you a second time. I'm sorry this happened. I'll try to be more reasonable in future. If I request something that is problematic just let me know...I still want my privacy, but I won't risk you to get it."

"Understood. What's on the schedule for today?"

Smiling Sookie told them all about her new business- which they already knew about as they heard everything that day in the diner- and her first job. They were both alarmed at the dangers involved in such a job, but understood her need to help out her friend. They agreed to stick by her side and informed her that they would be making a quick departure should things turn ugly.

The warehouse was an old abandoned building in a quiet part of town. It seemed to be the perfect location for a pack meeting...although Sookie couldn't help remembering how the election of a new pack master had gone down. A shiver of apprehension went over her as she marched- escorted by Amelia, Jack and Robin, into the dank cavern.

"Sookie, it's good to see you," Alcide said charmingly. Sookie didn't miss the fact he was still sore in his mind about her picking Eric over him, or that she had killed Debbie. He did have some genuine concern over her brother, however. He knew better than to say anything. "You remember Patrick, the Shreveport pack master?"

Sookie nodded to the grey haired man who was stood in front of the crowd. He nodded back, but the sneer he wore belied any actual respect. "I remember. This should be simple. Are all the pack members here?"

Furnham smiled at her. "Yes, _Queen_ Northman," his address was laced with sarcasm and earned a round of snickers, but Sookie ignored him. "I summoned _my_ pack; we need to deal with this. I will not tolerate any member of the pack threatening the rightful leader." He glared at Alcide as he spoke. His tone was filled with hate, but Sookie could see nothing except suspicions in his mind.

"Right, this is simple. I need you to be silent for a couple of minutes and then I will tell you my findings." Alcide looked at her surprised while Furnham remained sceptical.

"And how can we be sure you will be fair? You are friends with Hearvaux, are you not?"

Sookie took an angry step towards the myopic bastard. She could feel her skin glowing with the power that was desperate to be released. "Not only have my powers enhanced, I can read Weres as clearly as humans now, I have also learnt a few other tricks. It would be wise not to piss me off. I have always been professional and will always be truthful. Besides, you have no other choice. I can hear it all in your head. If this isn't resolved your pack will tear itself apart...literally. Now shut the fuck up!"

Every one was surprised when the Pack master snapped his mouth closed with a click and did as she commanded. Sookie didn't waste any time. She quickly began filtering through all the thoughts of the pack. It hurt her head after so long of silence, but she found she had new control. She could block with minimal effort and it was really easy to select which thoughts to focus on, too. Her favourite part was that she seemed able to dig deeper for thoughts. Before she had always been limited to the thoughts going thoughts going through someone's mind at that time; now she seemed able to surf their mind until she located what she needed. The atmosphere in the room seemed to grow dark and cold as they waited for Sookie to announce her findings. Fortunately, many of the wolves were harbouring under the miscalculation that Sookie was only reading Alcide and Patrick. It was due to this mistake that Sookie could pick out the traitors without alerting them to their doom.

"Well this is easy," Sookie smiled at Alcide.

"What did you find?" Both Alcide and Patrick asked in unison, before turning to snarl at each other.

"He's not trying to kill you, Alcide," Sookie told her friend softly. "Actually, he wishes you would decide to be loyal to him as he has a lot of respect for you. He knows you are different from your dad." Sookie turned her head to Furnham. "And he isn't trying to challenge you. He honestly thought you were trying to kill him. The problems you all have been having. The missing money, threats, body parts...you have traitors amongst you." Sookie pointed to the two Weres that were discreetly trying to shuffle to the back. Large hands clamped down on them and they snarled at Sookie.

"What of them?" Patrick Furnham asked. Sookie sensed he was only seconds away from shifting.

"They are spies for another pack. The plan was to let you kill off each other and then come in and finish the job. The St. Catharine's pack wanted the land as their home was destroyed when Katrina hit." Sookie felt Amelia grab her hand in nerves and she was glad for the contact.

"You fucking bitch! I'll rip your fucking heart out!" One of the traitors screamed at her. Sookie's guards tensed ready for action, but there was no need. The two were secured. It seemed the entire pack was eager to be involved punishing them.

"Thank you. Miss Stackhouse," there was new found respect in the Pack masters voice. "There is no question they would have been successful if it wasn't for you. I know you are already a friend of this pack, but I wish to make it doubly so. Should you be in need, we will be there for you."

Sookie nodded with a small smile. "Thank you. I do not wish to see the punishments. We will leave now." Sookie looked to Alcide, but he was already heading to the two traitors. Her last sight before they left the warehouse was of Furnham and Alcide smiling at each other.

"Shall we?" Furnham asked Alcide and then the violence began. She ignored the screams and snarls, hurrying her pace to get away.

"Oh My God! I'm not sure Eric is gonna like this career choice after all," Amelia was suffering from shock. Her hand was still clamped to Sookie's and she could hear the fear in her friend's mind.

Sookie laughed, "It won't all be like that, Amelia. Besides, we stopped a war today. I think that is a good start."

"You mean you stopped a war, right." Amelia climbed into the car shaking her head.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Am," Sookie whispered. They all remained silent as they drove back towards Bon Temps. Sookie was so focused on her thoughts of Eric and what his reaction would be that she didn't notice when the black van swerved.

One minute they were driving peacefully, the next minute a black van swerved into the front of the car causing them to flip and roll three times. Amelia was knocked unconscious when her window shattered and the guards were pinned down by the front of the car as it had collapsed in on them. Sookie felt banged up. She knew there were several cuts and bruises on her body, but didn't think she had broken anything. It took her a moment to clear her mind, but she didn't have time to check on the others as a strong arm reached in a pulled her out.

"I'm sorry about this, babe," Quinn said as he restrained her, covering her mouth. The sting of the needle was nothing, but Sookie was unable to fight the pull of the drugs into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 21

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 19- The protection of me, mine and ours.

Eric woke to the worst feeling of his existence. Sookie was in pain. It took him less than a second to realise it was her pain and fear than had woken him. The sun had not yet set. He bolted up and raced to his office. He hadn't been able to get home before sunset, so had remained to rest in his club. Now he was grateful that he was free to move in the darkened club, instead of stuck in the small cubby under Sookie's closet.

Grabbing his office phone, he called Jack and Robin. For three minutes he repeatedly dialled the guards, but there was no response. His fist made contact with the desk, sending wood chips flying in every direction. Growling he tried to ring Sookie, even though he knew it would be fruitless.

"Master?" Santiago's concerned voice interrupted the dial tone. He took a step back when he saw the desolation on Eric's face.

"Sookie is in pain…she's terrified," The words were uttered in a whisper. Eric shuddered as another wave of pain and fear washed over his bonded. His need to protect her was raging within him.

Santiago needed no further information. He flipped his own phone open and began dialling. Eric watched him for a moment, but then reconsidered. Rising he moved to the far side of his office and pulled out the hidden safe. There was only a few minutes now until it would be safe to go outdoors. He needed weapons.

"She was taken by the were tiger," Santiago confirmed after a moment. Taking the short sword that Eric was handing him and checking it's balance. "The guards were trapped in the car along with the witch. All three have been admitted to hospital. Robin did manage to phone the guards at the house and they began the search immediately. They believe she is being held by the Were tiger ready for Victor Madden. This is a takeover, Master."

Eric smiled wickedly. "Then I suppose tonight my enemies will learn what I do to protect what is mine."

Santiago grinned up at him. "It's almost like old times. What are my orders?" They were walking at a human pace towards the exit. Any minute now they would be free to take to the skies.

"Find and protect Sookie, kill any that get in the way." His tone was hard and cold. There could be no mercy this time. The world had to see what he was capable of if Sookie was ever to remain safe.

Taking to the sky, Eric followed the bond. He could feel Sookie pulling him to her; the force was even more powerful than that of a maker's call. He knew she desperately needed him. He crossed Shreveport, landing in a small clearing. There was a large house built within the cover of the trees. One sniff of the air told him all he needed to know. Sookie was inside with the tiger…and Victor was here.

Santiago landed softly beside him, "I'll take the main house, Master. I believe Victor and his guards are there."

"Sookie is with the tiger in the garage," Eric stated. He was burying his feelings; knowing that Sookie was going to be hurt no matter what happened. She had saved the tiger, trusted him…and he had sold her out.

The house was an old antebellum mansion, but it had been left to disrepair. The once crisp white panels were rotting and covered in moss. The yard was over grown and brown in places. The garage didn't look much better, but the rank scent of dried blood indicated it had been well used as a sight for torture. The door was barely held up, let alone secure and Eric knew he would have no problem gaining entry. Creeping around the outskirt of the garage, Eric smelt Sookie before he could see anything. Her fresh blood called to him, firing every ounce of fury he possessed.

"Please, Quinn, don't do this!" Sookie was crying, her salted tears filling the sour air with a potent agony.

"I'm sorry; babe, but the King of Nevada offered a lot of money for you. I could get my mother the help she needs, besides you betrayed me first when you hooked up with the Viking."

Eric didn't need to hear anymore. Sookie was more terrified now than he had ever felt before…including in Rhodes. Launching himself into the room, he found the tiger stood over Sookie. She was chained to a chair and there were bloody marks down her arms and face.

"What the…" Quinn didn't have time to finish.

He was mid-change, his arms and hands already transformed, when Eric took his head off with one swipe of his sword. His head rolled away from his body, landing against Sookie's feet in a bloody heap. With a look of utter disgust on her face, Sookie kicked out and sent the head to the other side of the garage; Eric had to duck to avoid it.

Laughing, he smiled down at her, "I like how you think, lover."

"That bastard wanted to sell me for a few thousand dollars, Eric! Added to which he was hoping that they would let him rape me a few times to 'make me more compliant'." She shuddered and Eric could feel the pool of despair and fear washing over her at the thought.

Quickly untying her, Eric picked her up in his arms, despite her complaints and pressed his lips to her. "I'm so happy you're alright, Sookie," he breathed.

Sookie reached up and cupped his face tenderly with her palm. "Thanks to you, my love. I never doubted you would find me."

"Always!" Eric rested his forehead against hers, "What happened, Sookie. What did he do to you?"

"I really am fine, Eric," She promised. "I awoke to find Quinn and a couple of werewolves standing over me. I was already tied to the chair. The werewolves tried to touch me, but Quinn ordered them out. I got scratched up when they got forceful trying to keep me from breaking my chains. Quinn was afraid of what Victor would do if I was hurt. He was ordered to hold me, but not harm me…yet. It was why he didn't rape me before dark."

"Did you hear anything else?" Eric was slowly carrying her out of the garage and into the cool night air. It was full dark now and the moon shone down, illuminating everything in a silver glow.

Sookie grinned up at him, "He's easy to read. It seems Victor was sent by the King of Nevada, Felipe de Castro, to secure me. They wanted to use me to kill you. He wants Louisiana badly, and this Victor wants me for my telepathy." She paused for a moment, before frowning, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you, Sookie, but it's probably better if you don't know. It's up to you. Do you want to know what fate awaits them?"

The dark feelings spreading through Eric scared Sookie. She knew what he was capable of, but she didn't like to think of him acting cruelly. She would never stop him. They had tried to harm her, they were fair game, but she really didn't want to think about it.

"No, Eric, you're right. I don't want to know. What now?"

He set her gently on her feet, still keeping his arms wrapped securely around her waist to steady her. "I want you to go to the hospital. I know you will be worried about the witch…"

"Oh my god, Amelia! Is she alright? What about Jack and Robin?" Sookie gasped, she had been so focused on what Quinn wanted to do to her she had forgotten the car crash.

"I do not know, my love. Go and find out while I finish here. I will meet with you later. Can you wait for me to heal you?" Eric appraised her, feeling her pain but knowing there was nothing serious to worry about. It still rankled to leave her in pain for even a moment.

"I'm fine. I'll go to the hospital. I want to see Amelia," Sookie promised.

Eric nodded and smiled down at his bonded. She was tired, sore, covered in blood and still shaking from the adrenaline…but all she could think about was how hurt her friend was. It was one of the things he loved about her. He knew later, once everything settled down, she would begin to feel the betrayal and the despair at what had happened here. He would have to be there for her. She was still very fragile, despite her progress. The last thing he wanted was for this to set her back.

"Let me call for Pam and your guards." He didn't wait for her to protest. He pulled out his phone and dialled. Surprisingly he could hear three phones' chime less than a hundred yards away.

"You called, Master?" Pam smirked as she broke through the trees at a dead run. Pausing in front of Eric and Sookie she bowed slightly, smirking at Sookie's startled expression. Patrick and Gareth were right behind her.

"You came?" Eric asked confused.

Gareth was the one to answer. He bowed low to both Eric and Sookie. "The day guards left us all messages. We came as soon as the sun went down. You told us she was our first priority, my lord."

Eric smiled at them. "Indeed I did. Your arrival is actually quite opportune. I need for all three of you to escort Sookie to the hospital where her friend has been admitted. This was a takeover attempt. I intend to deal with it, but I want her safe while I work. Are there any problems with that?"

Patrick and Gareth quickly replied, "No, sire." But the wide pout on Pam's face told Eric she was NOT happy about this. Much like his first child, Pam had always enjoyed a good fight and she hated to miss out on the action.

"Pamela, I need you to protect your queen. Is there a problem?" Eric's tone was harsh and cold, but his emotions betrayed his amusement, it only pissed her off more.

"No, Master," she spat sulking. "Come on, Sookie."

The only reason Eric didn't punish her for her insolence was because as bitter as her words had been, she smiled warmly at his bonded and immediately took her weight by wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Eric felt Sookie's comfort with Pam and Pam's affection towards her friend. He knew she would be pissy with him later, but she was not taking her anger out on Sookie. It still amazed Eric how deeply both his children had come to feel for his bonded. He knew Santiago mostly felt awed and grateful, but Pam seemed to truly love her.

Once Sookie was safely on her way and out of ear shot, Eric headed towards the house. He could hear his child having fun inside and ignored the pools of blood that indicated vampires at met their end. He estimated nineteen vampires and four Weres had been killed by his child as he made his way through the remains into the decaying house. He smiled as he remembered the first time Santiago had seen Eric take on such a number. He hadn't believed it was possible. He soon learned that the number of opponents was nothing if you had the right skill and stealth.

In the back room, what was once a grand dining room but now was a barren monument to decay, he found Victor chained down in silver. Santiago was standing over him; his eyes alight with enjoyment as he cut away parts with a silver blade. It was a skill Eric had taught him and if done correctly could take days to kill a vampire.

"You've done well," Eric stated He stood over the pair, his fangs snapping down as he folded his bulging arms over his broad chest.

Santiago flashed him a smile, "You taught me. These idiots aren't exactly hard to kill, either. I swear vampires get sloppier every century!"

Eric laughed, "Careful, if Pam hears you saying that she might think you mean something by it."

Santiago chuckled, "Good point, let me correct. Vampires that _you_ haven't sired…that better?" Victor grunted in pain during their debate and Santiago kicked him in the ribs to shut him up.

"It will do. Now, what have you learnt so far?" Eric gave Victor such a glower that the injured vampire visibly flinched.

"You mean other than he's a bloody coward? He was ordered to take Sookie to trap you. He just didn't figure on us moving so quickly. He seemed quite upset that he didn't get to play with her yet. He has four teams aside from this pathetic lot. They are going to systematically attack all your allies."

At Santiago's mocking tone, Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I've already arranged for them to be dealt with. Three of the four squads have reported back with a total clean up."

"Anything else?" Eric smiled darkly. He could feel his inner vampire rising, eager for blood and revenge.

"I don't know, Master, I had to stop to chat to you." The wicked grin on his child's face made Eric proud.

"You'll never get away with this! The king of Nevada will seek revenge!" Victor hissed.

"We have already gotten away with this," Eric explained. He took the knife from Santiago and twirled it around his fingers playfully. His eyes didn't miss that Victor was transfixed by it, afraid. He should be afraid. "You entered _my_ kingdom. You attack _my_ bonded. I have every claim on your sorry excuse for an undead life. There is nothing your _king_ can do. Besides, he's next!"

Eric plunged the knife into Victor's ribs causing the vampire to scream in agony. He didn't stop there. Piece by bloody piece he tore the usurper apart. Occasionally he would pause to ask a question, ensuring he had all the required information. By the end of a few hours there was nothing left of Victor Madden and his followers and Eric knew everything about the _King_ of Nevada and his plans.

"What shall we do now, Eric?" Santiago asked unsure. He was good in battle, but politics had never been his thing. All this plotting and scheming seemed like a waste of potential to him. "We have stopped them this time but he won't stop trying. And we can't go to Nevada to kill him."

Eric wiped the blood off his face and smiled. "Child, we won't have to. In a few nights the council will attend my coronation in New Orleans. I will simply report this to them and they can deal with it."

Santiago frowned, "Won't they need proof? We don't have any." He looked down at Victor's flaking corpse with confusion. If this was the plan they could have just held him.

"Of course we do. We have a dead were tiger for one. But, the pythoness will be attending. She requested the chance to meet Sookie again. She alone will be able to see the truth and confirm our story. I do not know how they will respond, in truth I would much rather kill the bastard myself…but that is too risky. He won't leave his kingdom now and I do not want to risk everything I have on him. Patience will see his end. Now, I need for you to spread the word. Make sure everyone knows of this. My sheriffs need to be vigilant and my enemies need to be afraid. I will go collect Sookie."

Santiago nodded deeply, not quite bowing. "Do you think she will be alright?"

Eric gazed deep into his child's eyes, sadness welling within him. "No, my child, I do not. She is still very fragile from everything she has had to deal with. Added to which she is weak from her rising abilities and grieving for her family. She puts on a good mask, but my bonded is suffering greatly. Her pure soul was never meant for such violence."

Santiago couldn't stand the sight of his maker in such turmoil. Stepping closer, he placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. "We are all here for her. She will find a way through it, she's a survivor."

Eric covered the hand with his own and sent a wave of gratitude to his child through their bond. "I know we will."

It took no time at all for Eric to fly to the hospital and locate Sookie. He found her in a private room, sat on the witch's bed as they laughed and shared a pizza. Patrick and Gareth were stood in a protective stance outside the room, while Pam sat on a chair next to the bed. The first thing Eric saw on entering the room was Pam's glower. He smiled at her earning himself a hiss and laughed when Sookie jumped down from the bed and leapt up at him. He caught her mid-air and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

"I missed you," she whispered. He could feel through their bond the mix of emotions behind the words. She had been afraid for him, but also she was beginning to feel the despair of Quinn's betrayal and the fear of the abduction- just as he had feared. Eric embraced her as tight as he could without harming her, sending a wave of love and comfort over their bond.

"I'm here, dear heart, I've got you," he whispered in her ear. The way her body calmed and her loved flowed through to him told him she had heard. She was finding comfort in him already and it made him both swell with joy and ache for her.

Eric carried Sookie over to the bed and returned her to her former spot, still holding her hips to keep a connection between them. He didn't miss the sly way the witch was assessing him, nor did he fail to catch the small smile she gave him. He was glad she seemed to approve. Not that her approval meant a damn thing to him, but Sookie had enough trouble. He would hate to think her best friend would condemn her for her choice in partner.

"How are you, witch?" Eric asked placing his head to rest on top of Sookie's as she buried her face in his chest.

Amelia had cuts all along her face and neck. Her upper arms seemed to be banged up, too, but none of them seemed particularly deep. She smiled at him. "I'm fine, vampire, for someone who survived a car wreck. I have a broken arm," she pulled out her left arm which had been under the covers and waved it about to show off the large cast. "And a few cuts and bruises from the glass, but nothing serious.

"I am glad to hear you are not harmed," he stated, sounding almost sincere. Amelia giggled at his attempt to be civil.

"Gee, thanks. It's good to hear you care." Her sarcasm annoyed him, but the wave of amusement he felt from both Sookie and Pam over their bonds forced him to hold his tongue.

"The dogs have already been discharged. They were wounded much more severely, but their improved healing ability saved them from anything fatal. The supe doctor here discharged them almost immediately. He didn't want them to be found out when their wounds healed twice as fast as they should. Ludwig was instructed to check on them at home." Pam's tone remained hostile and she refused to look at Eric once, instead checking her nails for dirt.

"Anything else I should know, Pam?" Eric asked softly.

"No. Oh, well…there was one thing," she grinned evilly.

Eric felt Sookie's annoyance before he heard it. "Pam!"

"And what's that?" He asked hesitantly. He could feel Pam getting very excited and Sookie getting frustrated, but also resigned.

Pam looked at him dead in the eye with a wide smile. "You're giving me tomorrow night off. I'm taking Sookie shopping and you won't say anything because you know you owe me for neglecting to include me in the fun. How is Victor, by the way?"

Sookie cringed at the name and Eric kissed her hair, holding her closer to his body. "In pieces. He won't be a problem. The situation is resolved. I will report the coup to the council and they will deal with the rest."

"Glad to hear it." Pam stated.

"Me too," Amelia agreed.

"Me three," Sookie added, but Eric could feel that there was no joy inside her. Her heart was filled with fear, pain and betrayal.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked Sookie, bending over to look down into her face.

She gazed tiredly up at him with soft sad eyes that melted his heart. "Yes, please."

"Does that mean I am dismissed?" Pam asked hopefully. "I haven't fed yet."

"Yes, Pam. I'll see you tomorrow. What time shall you be collecting Sookie for your shopping trip?"

"As soon as it's dark." Eric nodded and watched with a smile as his child kissed Amelia and them Sookie on the cheek before running out of the room at vampire speed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Amelia," Sookie promised as she gave her friend a hug.

"Don't forget to tell him," the witch whispered in her ear. Sookie glared at her briefly before nodding.

Eric's interest was piqued. He wrapped his arms around Sookie's waist, nodded to the witch and escorted his bonded from the room. "Tell me what?" He asked as the door closed behind them.

"How do you know she was referring to you?" Sookie asked softy. He could feel her anxiety rising.

"Come, Sookie, I'm not stupid. What are you meant to tell me?"

Sighing, Sookie paused and looked up at Eric. They were in the entrance to the hospital now, only a few steps until they would be outside. "So much has happened. I never got a chance to tell you about my new business. Bobby suggested I should start my own business as a telepath for hire. He said it would give me more flexibility and control over my life. He made a really good argument. I quit my job at Merlottes."

Eric grinned like the cat that got the cream, swinging Sookie up in his arms and kissing her passionately for a few minutes. "Wait a minute," he pulled back to look at her. His pride and joy giving way to the worry he felt coming from her. "Why do you feel so nervous?"

"Well. The thing is..err…I sort of started already. Bobby said he would get the word out and I got a call from Alcide."

At the mention of the wolf's name, Eric growled low in his chest. "What did he want?"

Sookie dropped her gaze to the floor. "Please don't be mad," she whispered.

Eric put his fingers under her chin and titled her face up to meet his. He hated feeling her so scared of him. He knew she was just afraid of them arguing, not that he would harm her, but he still hated it. His eyes softened as he looked at her. "I won't be mad. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I hired Amelia as my assistant, for the day time, and we went with the guards to my first job today. The Were pack was getting ready for a war, but it turned out another pack was playing them off against each other. I pointed out the traitors and Patrick Furnham declared me a friend of the pack twice. Nothing really happened until after we left…" He voice trailed off to nothing as she felt Eric's anger and fear through the bond.

"I won't lie, Sookie, I hate that you will put yourself in danger like that." He pressed his finger to her lips to stop her from arguing. "We both know that was dangerous. _But,_" he reluctantly continued. "You did take your guards with you. I told you I would not take your freedom away. I really want to chain you to my bed during the day, but I know you would stake me if I did." He laughed at the fierce nod she gave him. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug he whispered into her ear, "I'm proud of you, Sookie. If this is what you want to do then I will support you. We can discuss how to make you safer later. Let's go home, my love."

Eric lifted Sookie up into his arms and carried her out of the hospital. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled into his chest to protect herself form the cool night air. Taking to the sky, Eric knew that the guards would head to his house to continue their vigil. They had been following them through the hospital at a respectable distance.

"Eric?" Sookie asked in a timid voice a few minutes after they took off.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm scared," she admitted, a tremor to her voice. Eric didn't need to ask what she was afraid of. He knew it was the dark hole inside her that made her afraid. She was afraid of what had happened, what could have happened, how she felt…but most of all she was scared that she wouldn't be strong enough to get through it all. She had lost the faith in herself that she could survive.

"I know, Sookie, but I've got you." Kissing her lightly, he let her nuzzle into him and release the few tears that had gathered in her eyes. She felt so lost, but underneath it was a well of strength and love. He would just have to show her it was there…help her find her way. He knew exactly how to do it, too.

**AN: This story is nearly at its end. I would guess at about four more chapters to go. I hope you are enjoying it as much I enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading**. xx


	22. Chapter 22

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 20- Surprises.

Sookie woke late. It was already four in the afternoon when her eyes blinked open and she stretched out in the bed. Her body was slightly sore, odd considering Eric had fed her some blood before she went to sleep the night before. She had been so tired; he had washed her and dressed her, feeding her blood to ensure all her cuts healed, before settling her in their bed to sleep. He had been so attentive to her and it made her feel cherished and loved.

A quick glare at the clock and Sookie groaned, rising from the bed. She leant down to give her sleeping sheriff a quick peck on the lips before she plodded to the shower to start her day. She didn't waste any time getting ready, only pausing for a moment to decide what to wear. She knew Eric would have instructed everyone to let her rest, but she had promised to pick Amelia up from the hospital and drive her home. Selecting a cute pair of jeans and a pink shirt, she got dressed. Not having much time, she decided it would be best to just tie her hair up rather than spend the time drying it and straightening it.

Shaking her head as her two Weres followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bobby was waiting for her, Sookie smiled to herself.

"Good morning, Miss Sookie," Bobby greeted cheerfully, peeking over his laptop. "I take it things went well with the Were meeting. I got a call from Patrick Furnham this morning and your inbox is full of requests for your services."

Sookie sat down opposite Bobby, ignoring the small growl coming from Jack. "I take it Eric forgot to tell you what happened yesterday." Sookie paused, waiting for the look of confusion that was her signal to explain. "The meeting went very well, until I was kidnaped on the way home. Eric and Santiago managed to find me last night and avert the disaster, but my friend was hurt and these two got injured, too." Sookie gestured with her chin towards her guards.

Bobby frowned up at the two men, who happened to be glowering at him. "If they were…"

"We're bloody Weres, idiot," Jack hissed.

Still Bobby looked extremely perplexed. Sookie took pity on him. "Weres and shifters heal real quick. They should be just fine," she smiled up at them. Their eyes softened and they smiled back at her, quite a feat considering they still managed to glower at Bobby.

"I take it you were uninjured? The master did not mention any of this to me. He merely sent an email saying I should see to your needs today and ensure you rest."

"I'm fine," Sookie put on her crazy smile, ignoring the scoff she heard from Robin.

"What is on the agenda for today then, Miss Sookie?" Bobby asked quickly. Sookie could feel him getting more and more nervous with the glares her guards were sending him.

"Actually, I need to go and pick Amelia up from the hospital and take her home. I don't need you to come; I'll have Jack and Robin with me. I won't be doing anything else today. Pam is taking me shopping later so I'll need to rest before she kills me with mall exhaustion."

Bobby chuckled, "In that case I will remain here and continue to reply to the requests for your services. Should I forward it all to Amelia or Miss Felicia when the contract side is done?"

"Both," Sookie sighed. "Amelia will be my main assistant, but I want Felicia kept in the loop. I take it she is almost done hiring staff?"

"How did you know?" Bobby asked shocked.

Sookie laughed, but it was a dark, empty sound. "I'm not as dumb as Eric thinks I am. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist getting a maid and a cook and goodness knows what else." She shrugged, "I don't mind as much as I thought I would. I guess it is needed now that he is king and it _would_ be nice not to have to think about cooking and housework on top of everything else."

"I do not think the master considers you dumb, Miss Sookie," Bobby assured her. His thoughts were full of guilt at his own first impression of the former waitress.

"No, he doesn't…but he underestimates me sometimes. He thinks I am too fragile to handle all the changes and he is trying to protect me from his world. I can't fault him for it…even if it's my world too."

Sookie quickly said her goodbyes and headed out with her guards to the car. She called Amelia on the way to assure her that she hadn't forgotten and that they would be there soon. Amelia seemed happy to be getting out of the hospital and quickly forgave any tardiness on Sookie's part.

The drive to the hospital went by in a blur. Before she knew what was happening, Amelia was in the car chatting away to Jack. Her thoughts told Sookie that she was eager to get home because she had heard from Bobby already and she wanted to get to work. She was determined to prove herself as a good assistant and she wanted to show how useful she could be. She was honestly touched that Sookie had asked her; her own father didn't think much of her abilities and she had never had anyone trust her like this before.

The car pulled up at the old house, gran's house, and Amelia sprang from her seat to race to the door. Sookie was forced to wait with Jack while Robin did a sweep of the area for any threats. Having done a sweep of her own, she already knew there was no else around for miles.

"Okay, Sookie, you're free to go inside," Robin announced, opening her door for her and offering his hand. She took it, not because she wanted to but, because she didn't want to offend him.

"Will you boys come inside?" She asked them unsure. She didn't know if they were going to be on duty outside or not and didn't want to be rude and assume the wrong thing.

"No," Jack quickly answered. "Eric gave us strict orders to wait outside and stay alert. Don't worry about us."

Not sure what to say, she nodded to them and scurried in after Amelia. She was already sat with the coffee machine on and her laptop on the kitchen table. She reminded Sookie of a female Bobby; she had to supress a laugh.

"Do you need anything before I head out again?" She questioned, taking my usual seat at the table. She breathed in deep. It was nice to be in this house again. She missed living here, not that she would ever tell Eric that.

"No, Sook, I'm good. I just need to know what your plans are so I can start scheduling jobs." She didn't look up once from the screen as she spoke. Her fingers were busy clicking away. Sookie smiled to herself. Even with a broken arm she was a workaholic.

Sookie thought for a moment, getting up to pour them both a cup of coffee. She placed Amelia's cup on the table and retook her seat. "Can't you get one of those online calendar things? I don't know how it works, but I heard from someone's head once that they could keep their schedule online and it meant they could update it from their phone and their secretary could access it, too. That way I could have Eric, Bobby, Felicia and you all linked in and everything would be much easier. Is that possible?"

Amelia glanced up then, a wide smile on her face. "Sure, that _would_ be easier. I'll set that up right away. Do you have anything I need to add to get me started?"

Sookie took a sip of coffee before she answered with a coy smile. "It's the coronation ball so I'll need all this week off. I don't have anything else planned. If you check with Bobby I am sure he can sync my calendar with Eric's. That way you'll know exactly when I'm busy. Don't schedule more than four days work a week, though, unless you talk to me first. Also, you'll need to check with Felicia and/or Eric if it's out of the area. Eric will want to be sure I'm safe from other Royals."

Amelia nodded as she typed all her instructions down at lightning speed. "Anything else?"

Sookie laughed, "You know me, Amelia, and you know how I work. I trust you; just ask if you're not sure."

Eventually Amelia sat back in her seat and picked up her drink. She took a few sips and then smiled up at Sookie. "I think we are going to be very busy. I'm proud of you for doing this, Sook, and I'm honoured that you asked me."

"Thanks, I couldn't do it without you. I know I still have a long way to go; I'm far from better, but I feel like things are changing."

Amelia appraised Sookie, seeming to see her for the first time that day. She frowned, "You're still struggling, aren't you?" Her words were softly spoken but the accusation in them was plain.

"Yes." Sookie forced the tears back and tried to smile. "Eric is helping me and I feel so much better now I'm doing this business thing, but it's still there. Besides, my ex-boyfriend kidnapped me yesterday and wanted to rape me. Eric might have announced me as queen, but I _know_ that it won't be so easy to gain respect from the vampires and I have no idea what's going on with my own body and my powers."

Amelia laughed, "Well at least life is never boring for you, Sook." Sookie smiled. Amelia reached out and took Sookie's hand in hers, Sookie's smile widened. "You're not alone and we have all the time in the world to sort everything out. It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Sookie sprang from her chair and embraced Amelia in a warm hug. Her heart was soaring with love and gratitude for her best friend. She knew Amelia meant every word and it meant the world to her. "Thank you, Am. I love you; you're like a sister to me."

"Love you, too. Now, I think you need to skedaddle."

Sookie pulled away and frowned until she caught the thought in her friend's head. "Oh!"

Amelia laughed, "Yeah, Pam is _NOT_ going to take it easy on you. Her love of fashion comes first. She's going to want to buy you a whole new wardrobe…something fit for a queen. You need to rest up."

Sookie laughed, too. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Nope," I need to get everything ready if I'm going back to New Orleans for this ball. You're not the only one who needs a new dress, you know."

Sookie was about to suggest Amelia come with them on their shopping trip, but thought better of it. Eric had mentioned how much Pam was looking forward to having time to bond with Sookie. The smug grin on his face when he told her let her know he was happy about it, too.

"I'll see you in NOLA then," she gave her another quick hug before heading to the door. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach that there was another hurdle to jump before things could settle down.

"Oh my god! They're beautiful!" Sookie gasped as she arrived back home to find a large bouquet of flowers waiting for her on the kitchen table. Bobby was nowhere to be seen. Beside the flowers was a large white box with a note addressed to Sookie. She knew the handwriting immediately. However, her eyes lingered on the flowers for a moment longer. She had never seen such an arrangement. She could see white lilies and red roses, but there were also several flowers she didn't recognise. The purples, oranges and pinks all blended together to make the biggest arrangement she had ever witnessed.

Hesitantly, she picked up the note and opened it. The paper was thick and edged in gold. The handwriting flowed elegantly.

If you said you were cold.  
I would wrap my arms around you.  
If you said you were thirsty I would give you the ocean blue.  
I would give you anything the moon, the stars, the sunset too.  
This heart in my hands I hold out to you.

-Wear the dress to shop. I have a surprise for you tonight.

E xxx

Sookie's heart melted at the words from the poem. Her eyes filled with hot tears, but for once they were tears of joy. She knew he meant it. He would do anything for her and she thanked god for sending her such a man to love. She knew she owed Eric for her very existence and it still baffled her that he could love her the way he did. There was only one thing she was sure of…she loved that vampire with every cell in her body and every fragment of her soul. Anything he felt for her, anything he would do for her; she would reciprocate it passionately.

Her fingers moved to trace the edge of the box. She knew what it contained, yet still she felt a thrill of excitement. Eric's taste for her had always been superb and she knew she would love whatever he had selected. Finally, she could wait no longer and she flung off the lid, sending pink tissue paper in every direction. Giggling to herself, she pulled out the most divine dress she had ever imagined.

Made entirely of white silk, it was a short dress that wrapped over her right shoulder hugging her chest, but flowing out into a straight skirt that would reach mid-thigh. Her back would be bare, along with her arms and left shoulder. It was perfect for its vintage simplicity. Along with the dress he had included a pair of white Mary Jane's. The heel wasn't too high and she was positive they would look perfect together. There was also one final item inside the box. Sookie gasped in a mixture of delight, excitement and shock.

Eric had bought her a white leather safari jacket. It had a three button fastening, detachable buckled belt and a revere collar. It would be perfect to complete the outfit. The soft leather was comfortable under her fingers and smelt like heaven. What really got to Sookie, however, wasn't how good the jacket would look on her. It was that she had once owned a jacket identical to this one. It had been a present from her gran for her sixteenth birthday. It had been her favourite thing in the world, which was why she had been heartbroken when Tara had borrowed it without asking and it had been destroyed. She had never told Eric that story. She had never mentioned it once. Aside from the picture of her wearing the jacket that she had always kept in her bedroom, he had no way of knowing about it. How had he known how much it had meant? How had he found one identical to the first?

Smiling to herself she once again felt grateful that she had found someone who knew her so well. There was only an hour left until sundown, so she quickly headed up stairs to shower and change.

Fifteen minutes before the sun was due to set, just as Sookie began to feel Eric start to stir, there was a knock on the front door. She had been finishing off a lemonade, having felt no hunger at all today, but still slightly sore. Reaching out with her mind she was confused to find Bobby waiting on the doorstep. Quickly placing her glass in the sink, she ran to answer it.

"Good evening, Miss Sookie. The master has instructed me to arrange a limousine for your evening. You are to go to Fangtasia right away where Miss Pam will be meeting you. Is there anything else you need tonight?" Sure enough, parked a few feet behind him was a black stretch limo. Sookie could hear three Weres in the front and recognised two of them as her guards.

"No, Bobby, I'll just get my purse." Hurrying to retrieve her purse from the kitchen table, and ignoring the longing she felt at Eric's rising, she quickly left the house and slid into the limo. Bobby closed the door on her with a friendly smile and then they were off.

Sookie felt slightly windswept at such a surprise, but also thrilled by it. She had never been in a limo before and the plush seats, champagne on ice and soft music made her feel worth a million bucks. Deciding to just enjoy the evening- she was sure there were more surprises to come- she kicked back and relaxed.

The car had barely been parked a second before the door opened and Pam climbed into the back. Her fangs dropped as soon as she saw what Sookie was wearing, but she merely scowled at her queen.

"It took you long enough. We have shopping to do!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 21- A night on the town.

Sookie's feet hurt. They had been walking from shop to shop for more than three hours. She had lost count of how many different outfits Pam had insisted she try on. When she tried to protest always the same words crossed her lips. 'No queen of mine will look like a waitress'. Not wanting to embarrass Eric, or disappoint Pam, Sookie had relented and done as she was told.

"What about that one?" Sookie suggested, taking a blue ball gown off the hanger and holding it up for Pam's inspection.

"Yes, that one is acceptable. You may try it on. Here, take these as well." Handing Sookie a pile of clothes, Sookie once again headed to the dressing room.

She smiled sheepishly at the sales girl who had been helping them for the last hour and placed the clothes in the booth. "No, Pam."

Pam pouted as Sookie pulled the curtain, forbidding her entrance. She had been trying all night to sneak a peek, but Sookie remained firm in her refusal. "I can but try," she moaned.

Sookie giggled, almost falling over as she pulled on the business suit that Pam had selected. It was a snug fit, but she loved the way it looked on her. "I don't blame you for trying, but Eric will," Sookie warned.

"Oh you're no fun! Always threatening me with my maker. If I didn't like you so much I would be offended!"

Sookie pulled the curtain back and stepped out. Pam's cheerful demeanour was replaced with a critical eye. She indicated with her finger that Sookie should turn around and Sookie was quick to comply.

"Well?"

"Good, it makes you look professional without taking away your beauty. I know there are some shoes that will match from the new Prada line. Next!"

Sookie sighed and returned to the changing booth. Her phone rang before she had chance to start undressing and she whipped it open, recognising the ringtone bloodletting, it was Eric.

"My love, why are you feeling so frustrated and tired? Is my child not treating you well?"

Sookie smiled at the implied threat in his tone. She loved he was so protective of her…even when it wasn't needed. "Pam is wonderful; I'm just not used to shopping like this is all."

"Worry not, little one, you are almost done. I will be showing you your surprise in half an hour." Sookie could practically see the leer on his face as he spoke. She felt her whole body tingle.

Pam had obviously heard everything because in a flash of vamp speed she had opened the curtain and snatched the phone, causing Sookie to jump. "I know you need Sookie, Eric, but I thought I would get longer that that!" Her tone was hostile and she was glaring at the wall violently.

"Be reasonable, we haven't even started to get…" She was cut off, an annoyed pout on her lips. Sookie had to stifle her giggle. She knew Pam wouldn't appreciate it just then.

"Fine….I said fine, Eric!" She snapped the phone shut and handed it over to Sookie with a hiss. "It seems we are done. I will have to get the rest myself."

Sookie stepped back a little from the angry vampire. "Are you mad at me, Pam?" Sookie asked tentatively. She couldn't deny that she was glad the shopping was over, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"I am not mad at _you,_" Pam stated. "You tried to defend me, stupid blood bond. I should have known he would interfere." She moved back into the waiting area, still with a pout in place.

Sookie couldn't stand to see Pam so upset, so she followed her, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Pam. I wouldn't have known where to start with all of this."

Pam's face relaxed into her normal neutral mask. "You are most welcome, my telepathic friend. It was fun. Do not worry about the rest. I will take care of it." Unexpectedly, Pam leant over and kissed Sookie on the cheek. Sookie knew she didn't want to make a big deal of it, but she was showing her affection the only way she could.

"Thanks, you mean a lot to me, Pam. I'm glad we can be friends."

"We're not just friends; we are family." Pam turned on her heal immediately after the statement, not giving Sookie chance to respond. Selecting from the pile of clothes in the changing booth, Pam headed for the checkout.

Sookie quickly changed back into her dress and traipsed after her, still in shock but happily so. Watching Pam flirt with the sales girl was funny, especially when she managed to get free delivery on everything. It seemed Pam believed in shopping in bulk, but not carrying. Everything from their trip was being delivered tomorrow.

"Are you ready to go, Sookie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. What's Eric got planned anyway?" They were heading out of the store now.

Pam laughed, "And ruin the surprise? I don't think so!"

They reached the parking lot where the limo was waiting, along with two very frustrated vampires. Patrick and Gareth had arrived to their shift, relieving Jack and Robin, but after only three minutes Pam had banished them to the car. She simply informed them that their presence was not needed as they were 'killing the fun faster than I can drain a drainer.'

Pam helped Sookie into the limo and smiled down at her, "Have fun tonight."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I have work to do and my master wants you all to himself." She gave her a wink and closed the door.

Sookie was at a loss. She relaxed into the car as she watched the streets drift by. She was relieved to be off her feet for a few minutes and eager to see Eric. There were butterflies in her stomach as she wondered what his big surprise could be. The car pulled up at a luxury hotel, _Midgard. _

It was a hotel to rival any in the world. The black glass reflected the moonlight and the marble floors and pillars made Sookie feel like she was walking into a fairy tale. The best part, however, was that Eric was stood tall, wearing a sexy grey suit, waiting for her. Opening her door, his face lit up at the sight of her.

"Come, lover, I have much to show you." He offered Sookie his hand and she gripped it eagerly.

"I missed you," she whispered, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. She had only meant for it to be a small kiss, but Eric's tongue had other ideas. He gripped her small body to his strong one and splayed his hand in the small of her back to keep her there while his mouth teased hers.

"I missed you, too, my love." He pulled back before they could get carried away, his blue eyes like a stormy night. He pressed his forehead to hers a moment, seeming to savour her nearness.

"Is this my surprise?" Sookie asked, taking Eric's hand and lacing their fingers together. She scanned the foyer. There were people scurrying about, some wealthy guests, others were staff. It was easy to tell them apart. All the staff wore a red uniform and seemed incredibly nervous that Eric was about. Sookie caught something about 'a perfect night' but the bellhop quickly started thinking about the last football game before she could catch anymore.

"Is what your surprise?" Eric questioned teasingly.

"That you own a hotel?"

Eric chuckled and began to lead her inside. The bellhop got the door and bowed low as they passed, Sookie could smell his fear of Eric and Eric's subsequent amusement. "This hotel opened its doors a week ago and it is doing very well. It is a vampire hotel, the only one in the area, but it welcomes all who can pay. There is opaque glass, and a state of the art security system. There is a gym, spa, five pools, a cinema, bowling alley, three restaurants, a ball room, function room, conference rooms, a club and a lovely garden. But, Sookie, what makes you think it is mine?"

Sookie was very impressed. Not only by his description, but from what she saw, too. The interior was elegant and everyone seemed to be doing their job to maximum efficiency. She could tell a lot of hard work had gone into this place, but from the busy check in line and the crowd of people moving around, she knew it was paying off.

Laughing she smiled up at her vampire, "Because only a Viking vampire businessman would call a very profitable and much needed hotel complex Midgard. Why not Valhalla?"

Eric paused his stride down the corridor and turned to face his bonded, chuckling and kissing her quickly. "There is no point claiming to be heaven, not when she is on my arm. Midgard was the home of men, the designated resting place by the gods. This hotel will be home away from home."

Sookie could feel his pride and excitement over the hotel seeping through the bond, but she also detected a hint of anxiety at his words. "What is it? What else?" She tilted her head and looked up at him with big doe eyes.

Eric cupped her cheeks. "I cannot get anything passed you, my bonded, can I?" He leant forward again and kissed her lightly. "I have made this my base of operations for royal matters. The second to top floor is my offices and such. The top floor has been made into a residence. There is no pressure, but I need to know if you want to make this the _royal_ residence, or if you wish to remain where we are. I do not mind either way, Sookie, but I need to know so we can be clear. This will still be here for us to use if you want to stay in the house…."

"Relax, Eric," Sookie smiled at how worked up he had gotten over this. She could feel he didn't care either way, but he was worried about asking her. "I'll look around and tell you as soon as I know. Okay?"

Eric sighed, the anxiety melting from his broad shoulders. "Very well, I just didn't want you to feel pressured. Now, onto the surprise…"

"Y'mean this isn't it?" Sookie feigned disappointment, causing them both to laugh.

"Hardly," Eric smiled. He continued to lead her down the corridor.

Passing the club he had mentioned, Eric led her up to a golden elevator that seemed different to the others, not least because there was a guard outside it, _and_ two inside it. He led her out into the corridor of the top floor, the penthouse, after a gruelling hand scan, code and voice recognition test. Chuckling at the look of awe on her face, he dragged her through the dining room, living room, music room, TV room and passed the kitchen. All of them were better than anything she could have dreamed of in the finest palace.

Ultimately, he reached the patio and his anxiety tripled. Depositing Sookie on a white bench, he smiled at the joy she felt. He had been careful to light the pool with a few hundred tea lights and scattered rose petals all over the water and surrounding marble. The lighting was low and the stars were shining down on them. It was as romantic as he could make it, it was now or never. He got down on one knee before her.

Taking her trembling hands in his, he gazed deep into her eyes. They were glistening with tears as she realised what her surprise was going to be. The joy and love he felt over the bond was all the courage he needed. "Sookie Stackhouse, I have lived this undead existence for over a thousand years. In all my life, both human and vampire, I have never loved another as I love you. You are my sunlight, my angel. You are the only thing that I want. I cannot stand the thought of a night without you, my love. We are bonded, but it is not enough. I wish for more. I wish to show both our worlds that we are one. I know it is not yet legal here, but it will be. I pledge to you that I will do all I can to take care of you, protect you, make you happy and love you for as long as I live. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

For a brief moment, Sookie saw what her life would be like without Eric. The darkness invaded her heart and it felt like her chest was going to collapse. She knew there would be nothing but death in such a life. No, his heart may not beat, but Eric was nothing but life to her. Immediately her heart swelled with joy and love, she felt like she could fly she was so happy. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" She sang, gripping Eric's shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply. "I love you with everything that I am, Eric. I am already yours; I would love to be your wife."

Eric grinned widely, standing he scooped Sookie up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily and simultaneously began to walk her back inside. Their lips never parted, Sookie's hands found their way into his hair and Eric's were busy learning what type of underwear Sookie had worn under her dress.

Sookie landed on the bed and moaned deeply as Eric slid his hands from her knees up her thighs. They slipped under the dress and his thumbs toyed her clit through the thin layer of lace. At the sound of her moan, Eric growled and his fangs shot down. The offending material was torn away with the flick of a wrist and his mouth replaced his thumbs.

"Oh god, Eric!" Sookie screamed when he inserted two fingers and began to pump in time with his licks.

Eric could feel Sookie was close, her muscles had tensed and she was writhing under his touch. Just as the first wave of her orgasm hit, he turned his head and bit into her thigh. The sensation intensified her pleasure and sent him careening over the edge along with her. He could not get enough of her.

Not giving either of them time to recover; Eric stood and carefully removed Sookie's jacket, dress and shoes. She had not needed a bra thanks to the natural support the dress offered. She was flushed and breathless, her chest bobbing with each gasp for air. Her hair was splayed out on the silk pillows like a halo. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Her doe eyes caught his, making him melt for her with their need.

"No fair," she complained, "You still have all your clothes on."

Eric chuckled at her pout, it was so adorable. "I can remedy that," he offered, gripping his jacket. Sookie's hands covered his before he could tear it away.

"No, let me," she instructed. Eric felt his fangs and his cock- which was harder than it had even been before- throb as she knelt up on the bed and slowly slid his jacket off. Her hands slid down his chest and she began undoing buttons at a torturously slow pace.

Her hands worked up, teasing his flesh with slight touches that made his cool skin flush with heat. The lust between them was amped up and pinging back and forth, always underscored by a deep wave of love. Eventually, the shirt joined the jacket on the floor and Sookie's hands slid down once more to rub against the prominent budge. Eric growled with desire, but didn't move until she had removed his belt and slid his trousers down. He had gone commando.

"Now what, lover?"

Sookie grinned wickedly up at him. She gave his cock a hungry look before lying back on the bed and spreading her legs as wide as she could. Fixing him with her eyes she answered, "Now you show me what eternity with you will be like."

Eric didn't waste any time. Hovering over her, so she wouldn't be hurt by his weight, he kissed her fiercely. His hand trailed down to test her readiness. He had never been so relieved in his life when he felt her slick and waiting. He didn't think he could wait a second longer to take her.

"I love you, my Sookie," he promised in her ear.

"You're everything to me, Eric."

He thrust in her hard, knowing it was what they both needed. Sheathing himself completely within her, they both groaned at the sensation. The bond swelled covering them in a single pulsing light of pleasure, love and home. Eric's pace was hard and quick, but Sookie met every thrust with her hips. They lost themselves to the rhythm and the feelings they shared. The world seemed to slip away, until there was only them…connected and complete.

After several minutes, it became too much and they climaxed together, perfectly in harmony. Screaming each other's names they clutched each other as tight as they could, needing to be as close as possible.

Inevitably, Eric had to pull out and they both complained with a groan. He lay beside Sookie, not needing to pull her to him as she curled into him instinctively. Her head on his chest, they cuddled together and sent love back and forth over the bond. It was a moment of peace and unity that they both craved.

"I liked my surprise very much, thank you," Sookie whispered, leaning down to kiss his chest where his still heart lay.

Eric clutched her tighter to him. "No, lover, thank you. I cannot wait for our wedding."

Sookie smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Me either. I will love being your wife, but…can I make a request?"

Eric didn't like the feelings of grief and longing she was feeling. "Anything."

"When the time comes, can we have a small wedding, just a court house service and us?"

"Certainly, if that is what you want, my love. I do not care where or how as long as you become mine." Eric stroked his fingers along her back and breathed in the delicious scent of their joining. "I must ask; why do you want this? I am surprised and I can feel your sadness."

Sookie sighed, "I was thinking about Gran and my brother, that's why I'm sad. If they were still here I _would_ want to marry in a church and do the whole white wedding thing…but with them gone…it would feel _wrong._ Do you mind?" She peeked up at him and smiled at the love she saw gazing back at her.

"No, so long as you are happy I will be exultant, dearest. I just want you to be happy."

Sookie snuggled into him, curling her leg in between both of his. "You make me happy, Eric." To prove her point she sent a wave of euphoria to him over the bond.

"Good."

"Eric, do you want to live here?" She propped her chin on his chest so she could look at his face.

"To be honest, Sookie, I really like it here and would like to spend a great deal of time here, but I do not want to live here. It does not _feel_ like home."

Sookie sighed in relief, "That's how I feel. I really like it here. It's fun and there is so much to do…but it isn't home. Maybe we could stay over sometimes, or just come for nights out?"

"That's settled then, the house will remain the royal residence, but we will stay here when we want. I think I will arrange for guests to stay here and we can come when we are hosting…it will be safer than having others at our home."

Sookie rested her head on his chest again and they lay in silence for a moment. The sound of Eric's phone interrupted the quiet serenity. Eric cursed in several languages, causing Sookie to laugh immensely as he retrieved his phone from his pants pocket on the floor.

"What?" He barked, returning to his former position on the bed.

"Vampire? Are you always so hostile when you answer your phone?" The smug tone of Fintan Brigant only made Eric's temper flare even further.

"Only when I am being pestered by annoying fairies!" He hissed. Sookie couldn't hear her grandfather on the other end of the line, but figuring out who it must be, she slapped Eric's chest for being rude. He sighed.

"The time is right. Tell my granddaughter I shall be with her tomorrow for her training." The fairy sounded very pleased with himself.

"First, why don't you call her and tell her yourself? Second, you need to know she just agreed to marry me and pledge with me…too bad you get a vampire king as an in-law. Third, tomorrow is a no can do. We have to go to New Orleans for my coronation. We will be travelling in the day." Eric felt a mix of annoyance and amusement. He very much enjoyed refusing the fairy and telling him such bad news; the annoyance was Sookie's.

Fintan laughed, "Too bad. It has to be tomorrow, the timing is imperative. Besides, when I am done with her she will be able to teleport you anywhere you want to go. Just let her train and go when you rise. As for the marriage…it was clear she belongs to you before, don't think some silly vampire ritual or a piece of paper will keep us from taking her if it is what's best. She is family and royalty here, too."

Eric was just about to threaten and cuss his way into hell when the fairy hung up on him. His anger flared and he growled, barely supressing the urge to destroy the small cell phone in his hand.

Sookie took the phone from him, placing it on the bedside table, and cupped his cheek. "I wish you would be nicer to him. I may not know him, but he _is_ the only family I have left. I really want to get to know them and I'm going to need their help with my powers."

Eric closed his eyes and focused on her touch. He calmed almost instantly. "I know. I'll try, for you. He will be coming here tomorrow. He said it's time to train you. I will rearrange our travel and inform the staff and guards to remain outside of this floor unless otherwise instructed. You will be free to use any power you wish. Order room service for anything you need, love."

Sookie kissed him in thanks and they curled up together once more. "I'm sorry this is messing with your plans, Eric. I know how important your coronation is." There was a spike of excitement, nerves and guilt over the bond, but Sookie just raised her eyebrow.

Eric ignored her. "You come first, Sookie. You need this and so we will manage. Besides, he said you should be able to pop us to NOLA by tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to that."

Sookie felt a mix of excitement and fear at such a thought. "I guess tomorrow is going to be a very interestin' day," she stated absentminded.

"Indeed it is, my love."


	24. Chapter 24

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 22- The first and the fairy

"Why that high-handed vampire!" Sookie screamed. She was looking down at the kitchen counter where there was a fresh bouquet of flowers, a new note and an advanced copy of today's newspaper. The headline was burned in her brain.

Viking vampire and ex-waitress are first to marry under new law in Louisiana.

Underneath there was a picture of her and Eric. It had obviously been taken at Fangtasia. Eric was sat on his throne and Sookie was sat on his lap, smiling up at him. The article went on to explain that they had married at the court house in New Orleans and were going to be honeymooning there before returning home to Shreveport. Beside the newspaper was a simple note written in Eric's perfect handwriting.

_I told you the law would change. We are to be at the courthouse an hour after dark where Pam and Santiago will act as our witnesses. I also have the dagger for you to present to me during the coronation. By the end of the night we will be one in both worlds. I love you, Sookie. All you need will be delivered before dark; just enjoy your day with your grandfather and be happy._

_E xxx_

Deciding there was nothing she could do about it while Eric was dead for the day, and if she were honest she was actually pleased at the idea; she quickly pulled out the room service menu to select some breakfast. It was early, only ten in the morning and she knew she would need some energy to get through the day…not to mention a healthy dose of coffee. Ordering the breakfast special, she quickly hurried to the bathroom to shower. She wanted to look nice for her grandfather and knew he could arrive at any minute. The whole time she was getting ready thoughts of Eric and her upcoming marriage swirled around in her mind. She _was_ happy at the idea of being his wife, even if his high-handedness made her want to stake him where he slept. She was also afraid. What if something went wrong? What if no-one accepted her as Eric's wife? What if her fae family did something to him to keep him away from her?

That last thought sent a cold shiver down her spine. Fortunately, it was interrupted by the sound of Jack wheeling in a small trolley. She knew no one else would be permitted inside and that he must have intercepted her breakfast. He nodded to her with a wide grin, but didn't say anything before returning to his post. She barely had time to smile at him.

The snarl her stomach made at the thought of food forced Sookie out into the dining room. Sitting at the large mahogany table, she lifted up the food and placed it down before her. Pouring a large mug of coffee, she settled back to enjoy her breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, toast, tomatoes, sausages and pancakes. It all tasted divine and had her moaning in pleasure with each bite. By the end, she was surprised to find that she had consumed the entire plate, having eaten very little as of late. Her stomach felt full to bursting and she was glad she had chosen to wear the black stretch pants and red cami. It was casual, but she had figured that was best if they were training. She still looked hot.

Pushing the empty plate away, she rose and headed outside. Sitting on her bench, she watched the sun glisten off the water in the pool. It was beautiful and she couldn't stop herself from tearing up at the way Eric had proposed to her. She had seen from so many minds how disappointed women often were when their partners proposed with little romance or ceremony. Eric truly was one in a million and he was _hers_. She felt blessed.

"We're not disturbing you, are we?" Spinning around, Sookie found a smiling Claudine waiting with her arms wide open. She didn't hesitate. They hugged for several minutes, happy for the reunion.

"I missed you," Sookie admitted softly.

Claudine laughed lightly, "I missed you, too, Cousin."

Sookie pulled away and smiled shyly at her grandfather. "Hello, Grandfather, it is nice to see you again."

A look of deep affection crossed his handsome face before he pulled her into his arms. "I have missed you so much, my little princess."

Sookie savoured the hug. He smelt of sugar and spice. A feeling of warmth, comfort and belonging washed over her. She felt something deep inside her rising at his touch, it was so nice.

"Sookie," Fintan pulled away from her and gestured to another fairy. "This is my father, your great-grandfather, Prince Nial Brigant."

Sookie smiled at the man. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"We have waited so very long, child." Nial's voice sounded thick with emotion before he embraced her much as her grandfather had. She sighed in contentment. She didn't know these relatives, not really, and yet some part of her recognised them as family. She could feel a connection to them, a connection that was laced deep with love. They cared for her.

"What do you mean?" She asked timidly, pulling away reluctantly. She marvelled at the similarity between her Great-grandfather and her grandfather. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair that resembled spun gold, lips as red as blood; they were all traits she held herself. The two men were dressed alike also. Fintan wore a black suit with a golden shirt, while Nial was dressed in a white suit with a green shirt. They looked like the royalty they claimed to be.

Nial looked at her sadly. "We wanted to take you to fae when you were born, Sookie. It was clear how special you were form the start. Adel, bless her soul, refused to lose you. She promised she would care for you until you were grown and then it could be your choice."

Sookie gasped at the thought. Part of her, a very small part, was angry that they had listened. She could have grown up a princess, knowing her abilities and being proud of them rather than condemned for them. The larger part loved her gran too much to blame her. She treasured every memory they had created together.

Realisation crossed her face and she glared at the three fairies sceptically. "You want me to come with you now."

Claudine stepped forward and took Sookie's hand in hers. "It will always be your choice, Sookie. We love you and will never force you, but," she turned to look at Nial and Fintan with respect and love. "Uncle Fintan is heir to the throne…you may not be full blooded fae, but you are his line. You are also an heir."

Sookie gasped and jumped back, out of their reach. "I don't want to be heir…I want to stay here. I want to marry Eric and remain in Louisiana."

Fintan stepped forward with longing shining in his eyes. "And so you shall. We love you, Sookie. We shall train you and explain everything, but you need to know that there will always be a place for you in the fae realm. The Viking is yours as long as you want him, but you do have options. You have family."

Sookie had the urge to hug him again, but instead she titled her head and appraised him. "Why do you hate Eric so much?" She asked frustrated.

"He is vampire." In that one simple statement everything became clear to her. They were just like everybody else. They judged him for _what _he was and not _who_ he was. She could live with that…as long as they didn't interfere.

"I love him," she stated openly. "I asked Eric to try and be nice to you; I need you to show the same courtesy."

"Of course, we will…try," Nial agreed with a sly smile. "Now, let us go inside and talk. We need to get a few explanations out of the way before we train and time is of the essence."

Sookie was curled up on the large leather couch in the TV room, beside a very excited Claudine. Nial and Fintan were shifting between standing and pacing in the large room.

"So I'm an ex-angel, huh? How does that work?" Sookie stated bluntly. She wanted answers, for once.

Fintan paused mid-step and turned to her. The pride was in every feature of his face. "When the gods first came here, and there are many of them, there was nothing. They created the worlds and the creatures that inhabit them. They feed off the life they have brought into being. The gods made angels the keepers of life, giving them some of their own powers so that they may guard and protect. Angels are the highest beings in existence, aside from the gods themselves." His voice trailed off with reverence. Sookie just frowned at him confused.

Nial stepped over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning to Sookie he continued. "The fae, not just fairy but all fae are related to the angels. We are their ancestors. That is how we have magic, unlike humans, we do not move on after death. Our souls are given a rest bite, as it were, in the summerlands before being reincarnated. If we work hard, as Claudine is trying to, we may strive to be reincarnated as an angel. Our powers are mere reflections of theirs, but still come from the same place."

Sookie frowned, "So how come I was an angel but now I'm not? I'm human…was I…?" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. The thought of being evil in a past life was too horrid to voice.

Claudine laughed, "No, Sookie. You aren't being punished." Nial and Fintan, now realising her fears joined in with Claudine's harmonious laughter.

Fintan knelt down and took Sookie's hand in his. "Every soul has a purpose, a destiny. Angels sometimes fall, choosing to join the mortal realm and live out lives of love and joy. You must have made that choice, but your destiny remains unchanged, so does your fae nature, so you retain your powers. They have been dormant for who knows how many lifetimes, Sookie."

"So why are they active now?" Sookie could feel her heart starting to race as fear and panic began to overwhelm her. "What's my destiny?"

Nial laughed darkly. "No one gets to know that, child. Fear not, there is no certainty you will even meet your destiny in this lifetime. The fact your blood mixed with the fae once more may be the only reason for the change. We just need to know you are ready, that you can control your gifts and protect yourself. No kin of mine is going to be a vampire queen that's considered less than equal. When we are done today you will be more powerful than any vampire ever has been."

"Come on, Sook, let's go do some magic!" Claudine squealed excitedly. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. Nial and Fintan laughed at her.

They returned to the pool. Stood in a small circle, Fintan began. "Fae powers come from the soul. Our powers vary from person to person, but as sky fae we have dominion over light and air. The only common power the fae have is teleportation."

Sookie nodded to show she understood, "Okay."

"You have already shown use of much more than this, Sookie," Fintan explained softly. Taking her hands in his he stared deep into her eyes. "You have blasted your enemies, otherwise known as the wrath of god, or wrath. You have healed others. You have seen the dead. Have you noticed that you have been passing out a lot lately?"

"Yes, but you said I would be weak as my body adjusted to my powers."

He smiled fondly, "I did, but I did not know what you were then. You have not been passing out because you are weak. You have been passing out because your soul has been connecting with the souls around you. You have been _reaching._ That is the difference between fae ability and those of the angels. Our powers come from our souls, but the angels have power _over_ the soul. That is why you hear people's inner most thoughts. I bet that has gotten much easier, too."

Sookie nodded frantically, remembering just how easy it was now. She had even started to hear some vampire thoughts. "It is. What does all this mean?"

Nial stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt a spark of comfort from the touch. "It means you are very powerful, child. Once you learn to wield your own soul the powers will come easily to you. You will have power over others like you cannot imagine. It's a great gift, but a heavy responsibility."

"How do I control it? I don't want to hurt anyone!" She cried suddenly afraid.

"You won't, not unintentionally," Fintan assured her. "We do not share your power, but we can still teach you. First, you must understand that all of your powers are part of who you are. They are your very life force, your soul. Until you accept this you will never master it."

Sookie closed her eyes and remembered something her gran had once told her when she had cried that she wanted to be normal. 'You are telepathic, angel, there is no use wishin' it was otherwise. Learn to do good with it and be grateful you have gifts. Some people go their whole lives wishin' they were special and feeling plain as day.' She had never agreed with her gran on that, but she had listened. She had accepted her telepathy as part of her and it had become much easier to block others.

"I accept it," she whispered, opening her eyes to find three fairies beaming back at her.

Nial nodded, "Good. Next, you learn to feel your soul. Once you have mastered that your gifts will come easily."

Sookie laughed in disbelief. "How can I do that?"

"Close your eyes again," Claudine instructed her. Sookie did as she was told. "Feel inside yourself, not in one place but throughout your body. It's like a light, a spark of energy. It will feel powerful."

Sookie let herself relax, trying to reach out and feel every part. For several minutes she felt nothing, and then Claudine placed a warm hand on her free shoulder. Just as with Nial she felt a spark of comfort. That led to other sensations. She could feel the sparks in her mind, indicating the thoughts that were not her own. She felt the spark of her bond with Eric, flowing through her like a tidal wave of love. She felt the spark of family, flowing between her body and the three fairies. She let herself follow it, reaching out. Jumping back, Sookie gasped in awe and wonder at what she felt.

Three glowing lights, powerful and pure embraced her. She could feel their souls; what's more she could feel her own soul welcoming them, comforting _them._ She could feel the power coursing through every cell of her being. She understood that she had the power to heal them, help them…or obliterate them. She could feel how easy it would be to reach out and snuff out the light. Her soul reached further, she could feel the souls in the floor below…she understood each one was different. It was like she could read them, just as she always had with their thoughts. Further and further she reached, so easy, always so easy. She was at the edge of town now…so many lives, so many souls. She pulled back and opened her eyes.

"Wow!"

Claudine giggled, throwing her arms around Sookie in a tight embrace, Sookie felt her soul slide into her cousin and hug her from the inside.

"I am proud of you, Sookie. You are going to do great things." Nial reached down and kissed her on the cheek.

Fintan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her other cheek. "I love you, my Sookie. You are so special, I couldn't be more proud. I just wish I could be there to see that vampire's face when he realises what you can do." The fairies laughed, causing Sookie to growl at them softly. Their laughter increased.

"You promised to be nice," she pouted.

"We will, we will," Fintan promised again.

"Do you think you can teleport now?" Claudine asked enthusiastically.

"Of course she can," Nial corrected her. "She was reaching further than I even heard of. She can do anything she wants."

Sookie tilted her head and thought for a moment. "I can feel my soul trying to connect with others. I can feel how easy it would be to heal them…or blast them."

"The wrath," Claudine reminded her.

Sookie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how to teleport. Is that different?"

Claudine giggled and stuck her tongue out at Nial. He seemed very amused by the action. "Yeah. You have to imagine your soul being somewhere else. Picture it in your mind and feel yourself there…then you will be."

Sookie did as she was told, closing her eyes and imaging her soul in the abbey in New Orleans. She remembered the horrid place far too well, the large ball room where Eric had gone bowling vampire style. She opened her eyes and laughed. She hadn't just teleported herself to the abbey; she had brought her family with her.

"See, piece of cake," Claudine giggled.

"Don't," Sookie reached down and rubbed her belly. "I am getting really hungry."

"Let's get back before we're seen," Fintan suggested. There were people all over the place setting everything up but the ball room was momentarily empty. "We can have something to eat and talk before we have to go."

Sookie didn't close her eyes this time, teleporting them to the TV room again in a heartbeat. They all sat down on the couches this time and Nial waved his hand, producing an assortment of cake, chocolate and pie. Another wave produced mugs of steaming coffee.

"That's cool," Sookie shrieked, "Who needs wrath when you can make pie appear at will!" They all laughed and tucked into the treat.

"I need to thank you, Sookie," Nial stated after a while. They had been laughing and talking about unimportant things, just happily spending time together as a family.

"Thank me, why?"

He looked over at Fintan with the deep love of a proud parent. Fintan was watching Sookie with the same look on his face. "Your warning saved me the loss of a son and the cost of a war. My nephew was vying for my throne and had planned to have Fintan killed. Nieve and Locklan were the worst kind of creatures. Their names are legend for the suffering they could inflict on a captive. Thanks to your warning we stopped them just in time and the war was averted."

Sookie gasped; horrified that anything might have happened to her new found family. "Is everything okay now?"

"Better than okay," Claudine sang, hugging Sookie close. "The fae are at peace and for once we are thriving."

Sookie was curious by the contented glow that seemed to surround her cousin. She hugged her back, reaching out to feel her soul. A wide grin spread on her face when she felt it and she squealed. "You're pregnant!"

"Yup!"

"Did you know it's triplets?" Sookie asked excited.

"What?" Claudine beamed, tears falling happily from her eyes.

"Two girls and a boy, I think," Sookie felt again, sensing the three little beams of light that she had missed before. They hugged again, both so happy at the news.

"Remarkable," Nial exclaimed. "You feel them already."

They spent the remainder of the afternoon celebrating. They discussed Sookie's wedding and Eric's coronation, managing to be happy for her even though it was clear they disapproved. They talked about fae politics and the rest of her family. Before long they had to leave; departing with hugs and promises to see each other again.

Sookie made her way to the kitchen. She had felt Jack placing a number of parcels down for her, not wanting to disturb, and she knew it must have been what Eric's note referred to. She could feel Eric still deep in his rest. There was an hour before sunset and she needed to get ready.

Her heart felt light and her soul was at peace. She had never felt quite so happy before. She had enjoyed being with her family, feeling the warmth of home around her, and she had mastered her powers. The power was a great responsibility, but it didn't feel like a burden. It was very little difference to her telepathy, something that had always been a part of her. She was excited about the night to come. For once she could embrace her love for Eric without feeling like the weak link. She was getting married…all the world would see how much she loved him and how he loved her. It was going to be a night to remember.


	25. Chapter 25

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 23- A wedding

Looking in the mirror, Sookie smiled to herself. She could feel Eric rising and was desperate for the night to begin. Wearing the new ivory ball gown that Eric had sent made her heart flutter. She didn't think she had ever looked _that_ good. The off the shoulder corset hugged her just right, emphasising her plentiful assets, while the skirt flared out, sweeping along the floor in way that seemed like she was gliding. She was the picture of elegance and knew that she looked the part of both bride and queen. Her hair was tied up, leaving ringlets to frame her angelic face.

"You look magnificent, lover, so beautiful," Eric stood behind her and kissed her bare neck causing her body to break out in tingles.

Sookie turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr Northman. I love it when you wear a suit."

Eric chuckled slyly, "Do you now?" He was wearing a black Armani suit and a crisp white silk shirt. He looked like sin incarnate.

"Mmm," she agreed, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

Eric moved back after a moment, knowing they didn't have time to get carried away tonight. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted it up gently. "How did your training go, dear one?"

Sookie beamed up at him, "Really well. I've had the best day and I have learnt so much!" The euphoria he felt from her over the bond was enough to make him sigh in contentment. He always wanted to feel her this happy.

"I am pleased. Hopefully you will be able to show me all you have learnt, but first we must hurry to our appointment. It wouldn't do to keep the judge and our witnesses waiting. Can you truly teleport?"

Sookie glowed under the wave of love and pride she felt from Eric. "I sure can!" Lacing her fingers with his, she closed her eyes and focused on the court house. She thought about what it would be like being Eric's wife, how much she longed for it.

"You are my miracle, dear one!" Eric gasped, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around. They were stood on the deserted street, right outside the court house. Sookie had not only managed to teleport them, she had reached out and felt for the best place to appear without making a scene.

She laughed, "Eric! Put me down, you'll wrinkle my dress!"

He did as she asked, giving her another quick kiss before pulling her inside. At this time in the day, or rather the night, the court house was free of all the usual people coming and going. There was a small waiting area, lined with red chairs where Pam and Santiago were sat in silence. Eric could hear the judge inside the small ceremony room and knew that things were set up as arranged.

"Master," Pam nodded respectfully, still pouting slightly. Santiago just chuckled at her behaviour, rising from his chair with an easy smile.

"Eric, Sookie, you look lovely. We are all ready when you are."

"I'm ready, are you ready?" Eric peered down at Sookie, forcing a straight face as he asked the question.

Sookie smiled cheekily up at him. "You bet your ass! I can't wait to marry you, Eric!"

Laughing, he beamed at her, "Well let's go then."

There were no flowers and there was no music. The four simply walked inside the small room without preamble. Eric held Sookie's hand firmly in his own as they passed the rows of empty chairs. He could feel a slight pang of longing inside her, but knew she was missing her family. He had considered inviting the witch, shifter and wolf to come, but deep down he knew that the only people Sookie really wanted here were her gran and brother. There was nothing he could do about that. She had requested he keep it small, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle seeing all the people she loved with those she missed so clearly absent. This was best. It was just about them, about joining as one.

The judge stood and spoke the standard words that have been spoken a million times. They repeated and vowed a slight tear in each of their eyes as they threw love at each other over the bond. Finally they each had a new ring on the significant finger. They were wed. The judge quietly left the room to give them some privacy.

"I love you so much, Eric!" Sookie cried, throwing her arms around his neck for the kiss that would seal it all.

"We are one, Sookie. I will love you for eternity." He pressed his lips to hers and something incredible happened.

To those around them it was just another kiss between a vampire and his wife. To Sookie and Eric it was beyond anything they could explain with words. As his lips pressed to hers, and her arms encased him, their bond flared out. They were swept away by the love and devotion that was shared between them. That was miraculous enough, but at the same time, Sookie reached out. Her soul reached and found Eric's, buried deep inside him. They joined and a bolt of power fused them together. The bright light of hers with the dark power of his, becoming one. She was unable to pull away entirely, part of her remaining with him as part of him moved into her. Their minds were wide open to each other, not just her telepathy, but a connection between souls. They were truly one and they knew they would always be so.

Eventually this kiss had to end. They had a ball to attend after all. They smiled up at each other.

"That was different," Sookie sighed happily.

"Anything is possible with you, my little angel. I suppose it is a good job we have gotten used to sharing everything." He kissed the back of her hand, over her ring.

"True, although I don't think sharing thoughts is going to be the only side effect," she whispered.

"What is going on?" Pam demanded.

Santiago chuckled, ignoring his sister and moving to hug his maker and his mistress. "Congratulations to you both. Welcome to the family, Sookie!"

"Thank you," Sookie grinned at him.

Pam was scowling at his back, causing Eric and Santiago to laugh at her 'female flaws'. It was a running theme of aggravation between them. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Pam." Sookie moved away from Eric to wrap up the vampiress in a hug. "My weird powers caused us to bond together in a new way. That's all."

"Oh, well then. Congratulations, Sookie," Pam kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you are very happy together."

Sookie couldn't stop herself from peeking up at Eric. "We will be."


	26. Chapter 26

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 24- A ball

The journey to the ball was a quick one, Sookie teleporting them all into the abbey unseen. Eric lamented the fact that they couldn't consummate their marriage immediately, but the Pythoness would not be kept waiting. She had instructed Eric to bring Sookie to her _before_ the festivities began. Pam and Santiago had hurried off, having their own duties to perform before the evening began.

"Now, remember to be respectful, lover, she is very powerful." Eric had laced his hands with hers and was leading her through the abbey to the Pythoness' suite. He had ensured she was given the best the Abbey had to offer, after the royal chambers, or course.

"I will," Sookie smiled up at him, she would normally be offended by the implication of his words, but she could feel him over their connection. "Don't be so nervous, Eric. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

He smiled tentatively down on her, feeling the wave of comfort and love she was sending. "I just worry, Sookie. I may be a king but she still has the power to destroy us. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, my love."

"I remember Rhodes, Eric," she shivered at the memory. "I know what she can do. I also know that nothing will ever take me from you again, my husband. I swear this to you." Pulling him to a stop, Sookie reached up, brushing her fingers over his face, and kissed him passionately. Eric responded with a small growl, before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her closer. It was deep and full of need, so different to their other kisses. This kiss was one of promise, but also fear.

They made their way slowly, each full of their own thoughts but sharing them non-the-less. Soon they were outside her door, her guards staring down at them sceptically. Eric refused to release Sookie's hand and had to supress a growl as they appraised her with hostility burning in their eyes. The pythoness' guards were known for their strength and power. A breed of demon often used for security due to the fact that they were as loyal as they were ferocious. It was said that these two had been adopted by the pythoness as children.

"Let them pass," the old shriek made the two demons smile. They side stepped the door, allowing entry.

Eric led Sookie in with trepidation. He had no idea why the pythoness was so eager to meet his wife, but he was sure it couldn't be a good thing. They found the old seer perched by a fire, dressed in her white Grecian styled robes. Her unseeing eyes gazed expressionless into the flames.

Turning her head to face them a slight smile crept on her lips. "I congratulate you, Northman. You have taken a wonderful creature as your wife. I am sure you will treasure her. Now, leave us. I wish to speak with Sookie alone!" The command was clear, leaving no room for argument, but still Eric paused. Holding Sookie tightly he hesitated, unsure what to do.

The pythoness began to cackle, bent over her tiny body shook with laughter. "You are such a caveman, Viking," she screeched. "No harm shall come to her, I assure you. The lovely Mrs Northman is more powerful than a nuclear bomb. I _couldn't_ harm her even if I wanted to, which I don't. Now, leave us!"

Still Eric paused, confused by the old hag's words. Sookie touched his arm gently, "It's alright, Eric. Go and see if Santiago needs your help. I will be fine." Reluctantly, Eric kissed her softly and left the room. Sookie watched him leave with longing in her eyes. Once she was sure he was gone, she turned to face the pythoness, sitting herself on the large leather couch.

"It will be fun when he finds out what you are," the Pythoness smiled warmly at Sookie. Sookie was sure it was an expression few ever got to see her wear. "He will be a good husband to you. I am glad that you have him, child. I just wish other vampires were as open minded as he. We are facing a great deal of upheaval. It is time we unite as a supernatural community. The humans grow more powerful each year and they are not as ignorant as we like to think them."

Sookie shifted in her seat. She was reluctant to use her new abilities to read the old seer, but something told her this meeting was going to be pivotal. "I don't understand. Why do you want to see me? What does any of _this_ have to do with me?"

The AP looked at Sookie with a fond smile and sad, sightless eyes. "I know what you are, my dear, I know what you have become. Even before you grew into your powers you saved hundreds at Rhodes. You saved many in Dallas and others in Jackson. Did you not stop the local Were pack from going to war? You draw the supernaturals to you like moths to a flame. As powerful as your husband is, I wouldn't have supported his claim on the throne, or his _complaint _against Nevada if it wasn't for you. We need you, child. _I_ need you. As the vampires decided to come out of the coffin first, it is our responsibility to untie our community. I want you to agree to work with me."

Sookie knew that the Pythoness was right, about everything. The thought of what might have happened to Eric without her made her wince. "I am starting my own business; becoming a queen…I don't know what I can do to help."

"I know of your business. I wish only to hire you, more frequently and reliably perhaps, than others. Should you agree I would have you travel with me as I liaise with vampires, Weres, the fae, the list goes on. I wish to organise a united ruling body and structure our world in a way which will be more acceptable to humanity. The time draws when they will know all about us and we must stand as a united front if we are to survive them."

Sighing, Sookie looked into the flames of the fire. Eric was going to _hate_ this. However, she wanted to help if she could and it would make her business a sure success. "What would you want me to do?"

The AP was watching her carefully; almost looking passed where she sat and seeing something else. "You can sit in the meetings, hearing their thoughts, reading their souls. I want you to prevent danger, comfort those who need it, allay fears. I need you to make this work, Mrs Northman. What do you say?"

"I say that I agree. This is important and I want to do my bit. I will do anything that makes my husband safer. Talk with my assistants and they will arrange everything, but now I have an evening to prepare for, Ma'am."

The AP chuckled. "Much to say and much to do. Call me, Pia, Sookie. I hope we shall be great friends very soon. I can see how great you are destined to become. I am honoured you will help me."

"Very well, Pia. I shall see you later?" Sookie rose, getting ready to leave. She could feel Eric getting more and more anxious. She knew Santiago was holding him back by force at this point.

The AP bowed her head, "until later, my dear Sookie."

Feeling a little unnerved by the devout way the AP had bowed to her, Sookie headed out in search of her husband. She knew this was going to be good for her and Eric. What's more she knew her unique abilities _were_ perfectly tailored for this role. She didn't have to search long for Eric, finding him pacing like a madman in their suite, with Santiago guarding the door- preventing him from leaving.

"Oh, my love, I was so worried. I felt your unease. What did she want? Are you well?" Sookie laughed happily as her face was smushed against her overzealous vampire's broad chest. He had zoomed to her side and hugged her tight against him. She imagined that if he had been human he would have been hyperventilating from the panic.

"Everything is fine, Eric. She merely wanted to hire me. I believe she will become my main customer. Worry not, my love. We can discuss it all later. You have a coronation to attend." She ran her hands up his neck and through his hair as she spoke, hoping to calm him.

"It is really time," Eric whispered, resting his forehead upon hers.

"Indeed it is. Go, I shall be with you shortly."

Eric hated parting from his bonded, his wife, so quickly. He felt like they were being forced apart when they should have been most united. However, he could hear the crowd gathering in the throne room. It really was time. He needed to see this done so that his kingdom could be secure. Moving away from her, he marched out towards them. Santiago was following him; Pam joined them as he reached the grand doors that led to the throne room.

Without pausing a step, or uttering a word, Eric opened the doors and marched his way up to the throne on the centre of the stage. He was confident enough in his children to know that no more dialogue was needed between them. They were strong and loyal; they would stand by him through anything. Pam and Santiago took seats to Eric's right. There was only one seat left unoccupied, the throne to his left.

The council, including the Ancient Pythoness, was seated in the front row, on much grander seats than anyone else. Behind them were Eric's sheriffs and closest allies. The room was full of vampire subjects, along with a few Weres. It had been decorated quite simply. Eric had made it clear that he did not want ostentatious decorations, but instead an elegant simplicity that would represent his direct and fair leadership. There were drapes of red and gold silk hanging all around the room, but otherwise it was unchanged. Humans waited in the back to wheel out tables with food and blood, along with an array of donors, once the party began.

The crowd became silent as Eric took his seat, watching in rapt fascination for what was to happen. Eric didn't move or speak, instead smiling to himself as he felt Sookie's impatience and longing to get this other with.

Everyone turned in surprise as Sookie waltzed along the red aisle, flanked by her bodyguards Patrick and Gareth. Her eyes were only for Eric as she mounted the stage and handed him a gleaming golden knife.

"I love you, my husband,"

Eric took the knife and, raising his eyes to meet hers, kissed it. "We are one, my wife."

Sookie took her seat in the throne beside him as he placed the knife carefully in his jacket pocket. They both had wide smiles, their hands laced together, as they looked out at the stunned audience.

The Pythoness, a wry smile on her face, floated on the stage and addressed the audience. "As you have witnessed it, so shall it be. We are all here tonight to act as witnesses to the crowning of a king. Now you shall be brought to answer as witness for a pledging. Sookie Northman is the bonded, legal wife and pledge of Eric Northman, she shall be given the respect and loyalty such a position deserves. She shall be a queen this night and ever more. Be warned, her King guards her well and shall smite any who threaten her."

She turned to Eric then. Standing to the side slightly so both he and Sookie were visible to the crowd. "Eric Northman, do you swear to govern your people fairly, leading them into prosperity and acting for the best interests of your kingdom?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

The AP nodded and turned to Sookie, "Sookie Northman, do you swear to govern your people fairly, leading them into prosperity and acting for the best interests of your kingdom?"

Sookie smiled up at the old vampire, "I solemnly swear so to do."

The Pythoness turned to face the crowd once more. There were many unhappy faces, vampires that resented having a 'human' queen. However, there were also many wide smiles and faces of awe. Bill was grinning like a fool, as were Felicia and Maxwell-Lee.

"As the ancient authority and a leader of the vampire council, I declare Eric Northman the one and true King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada. I declare Sookie Northman the one and true Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada, in his stead she is ruler and her word is law. Let any who question this monarchy be found guilty of treason and made to meet the true death. You have witnessed and now you are bound to defend. Let all know what you have seen. It is done." With a quick wink to Sookie, the quirky old vampire floated back to her seat off the stage.

Sookie had to suppress a giggle of joy as Eric, Pam and Santiago all turned to look at her with shock and questions burning in their eyes. She hadn't known anything about Nevada, but she didn't care. She was so happy it was done. Eric was King and he was _hers._ "I didn't know," she whispered with a smile up at Eric.

He raised an eyebrow. "She didn't mention anything while you were…"

Sookie pressed her finger to his lips, "No, my King, she didn't."

Eric, feeling her sincerity through the bond, relaxed. "I am sure it will all be explained in the meeting."

"Meeting?" Pam asked confused. Santiago chuckled, earning him a glare.

"Pamela, you have been so busy pouting lately I may have forgotten to mention it." Eric raised an eyebrow at her and smiled innocently. "The council are to meet with me and discuss my complaint against Nevada along with my concerns about the Fellowship of the Sun."

"When?" Pam asked irritated that everyone seemed to know but her. Santiago was beaming at her.

"In about five minutes. I just want to ensure the party is off to a good start before I leave it." As they spoke the humans were bustling about to set up the food/blood tables and the band were setting up in the corner.

The section to the left of the throne room had been opened up to reveal tables and chairs, along with a dance floor. Much like in a wedding, there was a long table set up for Eric and Sookie. The dance floor would be extended once the chairs from the coronation had been removed. They were half gone already.

Biting back her ire, Pam spoke softly. "Am I permitted to attend this meeting?"

"No, you are not 'permitted', you are _required_ to attend. I need both you and Santiago there. Sookie will attend also, once she has eaten and spoken with Felicia. I do not want it to go on long as we have a party to return to."

Pam relaxed knowing she was going to be included and smiled back at Eric. They were getting ready to move, Sookie could feel her stomach snarling. She had been too nervous to eat after her meeting with the Pythoness and now she was paying for it. She knew Eric could feel her hunger and fatigue, it displeased him greatly.

"When will they all swear fealty to you?"

Her big doe eyes searched his, causing his love for her to double. "Once the meeting is over we will re-join the party. They will all swear fealty, to us both, throughout the night." Eric turned to appraise the room. All the guests had moved now and the dance floor was clear of unwanted chairs. The band had just begun to play and everyone was milling about. The food table already had a line. "Go and eat, Sookie. You know where the meeting is being held. Your guards will follow you when you wish to return to me."

Sookie leaned over a little to kiss him. "I'll be as quick as I can." She headed down the steps from the stage and over to the food table, looking back to watch as Eric, Pam and Santiago raced away at vampire speed. Her guards were trailing behind her. They had been stood behind her throughout the ceremony. She was actually getting used to the shadow twins.

Amelia was stood waiting for Sookie, two full plates in hand and a couple of glasses of wine placed on the table before her. Sookie took her plate, waiting for Amelia to place hers on the table, before she gave her a big hug.

Sitting down at the table with Amelia, Felicia and Bobby she accepted the round of 'congratulations' and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "How did you know?"

"Pam text me about three minutes ago. She said she could hear your stomach snarling and thought it would be best if you didn't have to wait in line."

Sookie blushed, causing a round of light laughter. "You look lovely, Amelia." She was wearing her hair tied up, revealing her neck and the string of diamonds placed there. A deep green dress accompanied the jewels. It was floor length and sleeveless. The back tied up and there was a band of silk wrapped around the middle. It suited her perfectly.

"Thanks, I've been saving this dress for something special. How was the wedding?"

"Good. It was simple and there were no accidents, so I am pleased. I need to warn you that the Pythoness will be calling both you and Felicia. I have agreed to work with her on a regular basis. I want her to take priority over any other jobs."

Amelia just nodded but Felicia, Gareth and Patrick gasped. "The Ancient Pythoness? I get to talk to her?" Felicia looked equal parts awed and terrified.

Sookie giggled, "Yes, Felicia, you will talk to her. I expect to be working with her a great deal. Oh, and we need to sit down and discuss all the staff you have been busy hiring. I want to know about them and read them before they get started." She popped a mini sausage in her mouth and sighed. She had been _so_ hungry, but she was eager to be with Eric.

"Yes, mistress. Amelia and I have been busy going through your schedule, too. We have much to discuss with you, mistress."

Sookie scowled at the little vampire. "What have I told you about calling me Sookie?"

Felicia looked nervous. "Oh, right, but you are queen. I don't want to be disrespectful," she practically whispered the words.

"You are not being disrespectful if I have instructed you to call me by my name. Please, Eric promised I could have this; that people close to me would not have to bow and scrape."

"Of course, Sookie. I did not wish to displease you."

Sookie sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Felicia was too loyal to her, and too scared of Eric, to ever truly understand what she wanted. Instead she just let it go, enjoying her meal while they all talked about what had been going on while she was getting ready.

"I have to leave y'all. I need to go to Eric for this meeting. Enjoy yourselves and I'll see you later." She hugged Amelia, Bobby and a reluctant Felicia before departing with the shadow twins.

A feeling of deep regret and foreboding washed over her. Something wasn't right with the meeting; she could feel Eric's anger and frustration.


	27. Chapter 27

The Curse of Being Me

Chapter 25- Epilogue

Eric couldn't believe it. They had not been sat down five minutes before it had started. The council had welcomed him and told him their expectations as a new leader. He had expected this. Then, one of them had mentioned Sookie. It seemed the council were not united in their belief Sookie should be queen. The pythoness held much sway so many agreed with it for her sake, others could see Sookie's own potential and agreed for her own merit, however one did not.

Aeron Murde was an old vampire. Almost as old as the Pythoness, he was powerful. He had been a loud voice against the big reveal and still held that vampires should be true to their nature, not integrated. His opposition to Sookie was not only enthusiastic, but also offensive. He had called her a 'blood bag', 'whore' and was now explaining why it was not to be borne.

It didn't matter that he would never get his way. It didn't matter than none of the council agreed with him; even going so far as to wish he were not _on _the council. All that mattered to Eric was that he was a powerful vampire who saw his love as low as cattle. He knew he could not retaliate. He was too powerful, strong enough to tear Eric apart easily, and too high up in their hierarchy. He was a threat.

"I honestly believe you need to correct this error, Viking. If this bitch is kept as queen then your kingdom will be ripe for the taking. She is a weakness, an abomination not to be borne!"

"Am I now?" Sookie was stood at the door listening intently to everything the old vampire had to say. She could feel the hate and darkness oozing off his soul. She knew he was very strong, too. One glance at her vampire told her all she needed to know. Eric was afraid of him, for her.

The Pythoness seemed to be listening to everything with a bemused expression. She winked at Sookie, letting her know that all was well. She was free to use her gifts here. Sookie wasn't sure how she knew that, she hadn't reached out, or read the old Seer, but she knew that was what it meant.

Aeron was sat closest to the door; Eric sat at the far end of the long desk in his usual chair. So, when Aeron jumped to his feet and pinned Sookie against the wall by her throat there wasn't much any one could do. Eric was held back by the other council members, who seemed surprisingly calm. Sookie's guards were knocked back easily by the old vampire.

"I should end you right now! How dare you speak as if you are my equal, blood bag? You are nothing but a meal and a screw."

Despite the strong hold on her throat that was making breathing exceedingly difficult, Sookie smiled up at him. She knew what she had to do, as much as she hated it. Reaching out she felt the soul of the monster before her. With a slight tug he was knocked back from her, thrown to the wall where he was pinned.

Sookie glowered at him, her hands clenched. "You should be more careful, Aeron. A vampire of your age should know that appearances can be deceptive. Didn't Jabari teach you that?"

The pinned vampire looked terrified. He could feel Sookie _inside_ him and he knew that he was powerless against her. "How did you know about her? How did you know about my maker?"

Sookie's smile was vindictive; it made every vampire in the room shiver in fear, with the acceptation of Eric and Pia. "I know what you know, _everything, _you know." Sookie was walking towards him now, slowly like a lion stalking her prey. She could read him so easily. See all he had done, feel all he wanted to do. It made her feel sick. He was evil. He was everything humans feared vampires could be. She knew there would be only one course of action. If he survived he would forever stalk her, desperate to save face.

"Bitch, I'll cut your…" His words were halted with a wave of her hand as she tightened her grip on his soul.

"I am sorry for this," she said sadly. "You are mean and cruel and I don't particularly like you, but I don't like killing others. I can see I have no choice, however. This world needs to be rid of you." Reaching inside she forced her soul to blast his. In seconds he was dead, in a minute he was nothing. She quickly pulled back.

There was silence in the room. No one dared move as they watched in wonder while Sookie simply stared at the second most powerful vampire on the planet…and he _crumbled._ She hadn't _moved._ It seemed to have taken _no_ effort. The little part human girl had killed him with a mere _thought._ They couldn't believe it. They were over joyed.

His ashes seemed to evaporate and before they were totally gone Eric had Sookie in his arms, kissing her face, her throat, and her neck. "Eric! That tickles!" She moaned.

Pulling back with relief, he wrapped her up and pressed his face into her hair, savouring her unique scent. "I'm impressed, my love. I look forward to a demonstration of your other gifts."

"Other gifts?" They both chuckled as the council and his children gasped the same words, the same thoughts racing through them. The pythoness was laughing hysterically at them.

Her guards got up off the floor and approached them sadly. They knew what had happened to Victor and the Were panther. They really didn't want to face Eric.

"No harm done," he stated to them before they could speak. "I cannot accuse you when I was no better. Be glad she is so powerful and take the rest of the night off. I will not be leaving her side."

They bowed deep, seeming to bow more to her than him, "Yes, majesty."

"What the fuck?" Pam screeched, seeming to have calmed now. Santiago laughed at her. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Pam, I only figured it all out today. I wasn't hiding it, I swear!" Sookie smiled at her friend.

"You can do that after only _one day_ of training!" Santiago gasped, winking surreptitiously at Sookie. He was proud and unsurprised by her. He also knew that this information would scare the council even more into supporting her and his maker.

"Yup, guess I'm a fast study. Sorry 'bout interruptin' your meetin'. What were you discussing?"

Eric tugged her along and she settled happily in his lap as they began to return to the topics at hand. "I believe my complaint against Nevada is first priority," Eric stated calmly.

The Pythoness spoke regally, "I saw all and confirmed the complaint. He has also tried to take over New York and Florida. Naturally, he was brought to us and made to account for such crimes. As you and your queen were most harmed by his attempts you get the state. He is no more. I believe you dealt with all his followers here?"

"Yes, the last team was accounted for early this evening. You mean I get Nevada, just like that?" Eric questions sceptically.

"Oh, Viking, you get more than that! You get all his holdings, shares and savings, too. Is there anything else you wish to claim for in this matter?"

Eric smiled wickedly, casing Sookie to shiver with lust and the other vampires in the room to laugh at her reaction. "No, I believe that will suffice. May I be free to nominate a stand-in to rule? I do not wish to spend all my time jumping back and forth."

"Understandable, as king you are free to do as you wish, as long as it serves the interests as the kingdom. I believe you have several in this kingdom who would be suitable and who would be willing."

"Agreed. Next subject," Eric stated.

"The fellowship of the sun have become a threat nationally. We are already taking measures against them through legal channels; however, I have seen that this threat will be eradicated very soon." The Pythoness smiled knowingly at Sookie.

"How?" Eric asked as several others questioned "When?" and "Why?"

Again the Pythoness laughed. "It seems the delightful Mrs Northman has a few…_protectors. _Now she has developed her abilities there are those in the highest plains that have been reminded of their roles. They will take care of the problem before any more damage is done."

"Speak plainly," one of the council members called. She looked intrigued.

Sookie knew exactly what Pia meant, she just didn't know how she felt about it. Speaking softly she explained, "Angels wish to protect me. I am target number one for the fellowship. They must be planning an attack. The angels will destroy them before they can."

"Why would angels protect _you?_" The words were not mean or hostile, but the question was direct.

"Because she carries the soul of a fallen angel. Her destiny must be fulfilled!" The pythoness snapped. Glowering at the council members, "This must be hidden and we must protect her. It is our _only_ chance of survival. No vampire shall see another decade if we do not. _She_ is our future."

Knowing not to question or distrust anything the Pythoness said, the council members nodded in agreement, bowing their heads to Sookie. Sookie merely smiled at them, giving each a small nod. She could feel Eric's pride and joy over the bond. She could even feel an echo of Santiago and Pam's joy and awe.

"Are there any other items of business?" The little female asked. She was looking at Sookie with reverence.

"No, nothing that cannot wait, there is a party going on!" The Pythoness announced. They all chuckled and the council dispersed.

"Alone at last," Eric sighed as Pam closed the door, giving them a wink as she left. He pulled Sookie closer and began kissing her neck.

"And what does that mean?" She asked teasingly.

"You know what it means, my love," his hand slid over her stomach and rubbed against her crotch.

"You can't seriously want to consummate our marriage by fucking in your office?" There was disgust in her tone but they could both feel the longing and lust over the bond.

"No," Eric admitted sadly. "I _want_ to consummate our marriage by making love to you all night long in our bed. However, that is out of the question tonight. So, I will fuck you in my office and make love to you later. Do not think you are getting up tomorrow, wife."

Sookie sighed in contentment as Eric rubbed a little harder and suckled her neck. She could feel his fangs scrapping, teasing her. "I like the sound of that. I really need you, Eric."

"You will always have me, Sookie. I cannot ever get enough of you. You are everything to me."

He lifted her up, placing her gently on the desk in front of him. Standing, he began to remove their clothes. In seconds everything was carefully placed on his chair and they were gazing at each other nakedly.

Eric smoothed his hands up her thighs and over her hips. Past her stomach, he fondled her breasts, pinching the nipples until she was squirming and moaning under him. Bending down he took one of the nipples in his mouth, using his free had to stroke between her folds.

She was so wet. He growled against her skin. They were frantic with need for each other. He knew this wouldn't take long. He promised himself the chance to savour every inch of her later.

"Oh gods, Eric!" Sookie gasped as he plunged two fingers inside of her. He pumped her relentlessly, giving her no mercy as he used vampire speed. With his thumb he tortured her clit on every downward stroke. "Please," she begged.

"Tell me, love, tell me what you want," he urged her.

"You," she gasped huskily with hooded lids. "I need to feel connected to you," she begged.

Eric growled at her admission. He needed no further encouragement. There had never been anything he wanted more than being inside her at that moment. Removing his fingers, he thrust inside her in one stroke.

"Yes!" They both screamed together.

Thrusting hard and deep, they writhed in perfect synchronisation. They could feel the bond swirling around them, their souls joining. It was like coming home; neither had ever felt so complete. The bolt of pleasure rose higher and higher, driving them on, making them wild. Eventually they came together in a wave of euphoria that seemed to go on forever.

"We are one," they chanted, before parting. Eric lay on the desk and Sookie curled up in his arms.

She turned her head to kiss his chin, "I love you so much." Her fingers were playing with the hair on his chest.

"As I love you, dear one." He kissed her head. Sighing reluctantly, he pulled away from her and stood up. "Come, my love, we have a party to go to."

She pouted, "I don't want to go back out there."

Eric chuckled, whispering seductively in her ear. "Me either, love, I wish to stay here with you, but you can spend the whole time thinking about what I am going to do to you afterwards."

Smiling up at him, she shivered in delight. Already picturing the many wonderful things he would do… and all the things she would reciprocate with. It was going to be a _very_ happy marriage.

The End.

**AN: That's it. For those who have already asked and those who are sure to do so, I DO NOT have a sequel planned. I am not going to say never, but it is highly doubtful. I am working on three original fiction books and I have two other fanfiction stories to work on.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this because I have really had fun writing it. I never thought it would end up being so long, but that's what I love most about writing- not knowing where it will take you, the countless possibilities.**

**Thanks to everyone who added as a favourite or reviewed. I always try and think of a way to describe how much it means to me and always fail miserably. There just are no words in the English language that can convey how important it is to me. There are days when they are all that keep me going.**

**On another note, I have just released my new book **_**Triquetra Prophecy (Second book in the Triquetra Trilogy) **_**on Amazon Kindle. See my profile page for more information. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Laura xx **


End file.
